Rise of the Wasteland
by Squall Leonhart 501
Summary: Naruto has had enough. He is tired of the treatment of the village. So he leaves and ends up in the wasteland and from there his new life will begin. NaruHina and others later. I don't own Naruto or any other franchises that I may use. This is only 4 fun
1. Prolouge: The Dream

"Text."-Human speech

_Text- -Flashbacks of dream_

"_Text"-Human thought_

"**Text"-Demon speech**

"_**Text"-Demon thought ************************************************************************************* **_Quote of the Chapter: The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams. Eleanor Roosevelt (1884 - 1962)

Chapter 1: The Dream

_He stood upon the wall of the village. His eyes stared at the wasteland before him. A small breeze blowing every now and then. A bird was perched on his left shoulder, but this was no normal bird, its feathers would change colors constantly, red then orange then yellow then back to red. This bird was a phoenix, the great bird of fire. Its eyes also staring into the seemingly endless wasteland before it. Coiled around the man's right arm was a serpent, but again not some ordinary serpent. It was a dragon, its head above the man's right shoulder. Lighting crackled within the dragon's eyes, yet the dragon was calm despite the enormous power within it. And resting in the man's arm was another bird. This bird was a peacock, its feathers constantly changed different colors but not limited to the colors of fire like the phoenix. The man continued his watch looking for something, what even he did not know, but when he saw it he would know. _

_Then he saw it the thing that he was looking for. It was a small red fox. It was limping aimlessly through dead land the man called home. With a point of his finger both the phoenix and the dragon took off toward the injured fox, the peacock remained with the man. At first the fox did not notice the two beings flying their way toward him. The fox with what little energy that was left in him turned as fast as it could in an attempt to get away. The phoenix reached the fox and dove down and landed in front of the fox, blocking its path. The fox knew that there was no escape and dropped to the ground, he whimpered as he landed on his injured paw. The dragon arrived, landing near the fallen animal. He stared at the fox, the fox stared back through half closed eyes, growls sounding from its throat. If he was to die then he would go down swinging. The dragon then looked at the phoenix and with a wave of his head the phoenix flapped its wings and moved above the fox grabbed the small fox, making sure that he did not accidently hurt the fox with its long talons. The fox tried to struggle but it no longer had the energy to do so. He moved the fox onto the dragons back. When the fox was somewhat secured on his back they both took to the skies. The phoenix kept an eye on the fox as they flew, making sure that the wounded fox did not fall._

_The dragon and phoenix landed in front of the man. The peacock jumped off the man and examined the small fox. The man bent down and took the fox into his arms. The fox was scared, so scared that he was shaking. The man was huge compared to the fox. The man's other hand came into view, the fox closed its eyes. This was it he was going to be crushed like a bug by this man. But instead of a crushing hand a gentle hand was petting his head. The fox slowly looked up and saw that the man had a loving smile on his face smile, a smile that the fox was not use to seeing. _

"_It is alright." The man said walking back to the village. The dragon and phoenix and peacock returned to their previous spots on the man, staring at the fox._

"_You're safe now." He said to the fox, the fox was now felt all the fatigue of its long journey. The fox closed it eyes and drifted off into a pleasant slumber._

"_You're home now." _

Old eyes slowly opened. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of his room. He quickly got up and dressed in his robes and left his room. He walked down the hall way of his home and stopped in front of a door and opened it slightly. There asleep was his son, except he was not asleep on his bed. Well not completely on the bed anyways. Only his legs were on the bed. The rest of him has hanging off the bed. He had fallen asleep in his red gi, again. His room was a mess, clothes littered the floor he would need to clean it later. He let out a small laugh and closed the door and continued down the hall stopping at the next door. He looked and saw his other son. He was asleep but unlike his brother he was still on his bed. His white gi was folded and set of his dresser ready for use when he wakes. His room was plain only used for sleeping, only the bare essentials. His son need to see that there was more to life than just constant training with a smile he closed the door. He continued down the hall and stopped in front of the final occupied room. Just as he did with the previous rooms he quietly opened the door and peered inside. Inside was his daughter like her brothers she was asleep. Her room reflected her caring personality pictures of friends and family on her dresser and hanging from the wall, a few stuffed animal given to hear from friends and her family. He shut her door and continued down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door.

The night was cool. And the night was filled with mischief. It was that time of the year again. Mating season. The time of year the villagers love and the parents, especially the fathers, of daughters hate. Lucky for him his sons were not intimate with anyone….yet, and God help who ever tries to touch his daughter. A young teenage girl in a black hooded trench coat ran past him laughing. Behind her a teenage boy ran after her.

"Kisara! Give it back!" yelled the boy as he chased her through the street.

"Gomen Natsu, but if you want your coat back you're gonna have to catch me and get me out of it." replied Kisara. They turned a corner, the last thing he saw was the boy's tail and they were out of site. A laugh escaped his lips as he continued toward his destination.

"_Ah young love. So innocent."_ he thought as he continued toward his destination.

He walked through the shopping district. Around him were various couples enjoying the night life of the village, and fathers were out looking for their daughters or their daughter's boyfriends whichever came first. They greet him with respect and joy when he would walk past them and he, in turn, would return the greeting.

After about a fifteen minute walk he finally exited the shopping district. Make his way through the less crowded streets gave him some time to think of his dream. Out of habit his right hand came to face and he began to stroke his beard, a habit he picked up so many, many years ago.

"_What is strange about this dream is that it is one that I have had before. Except with my other children."_ He continued ponder his dream until he arrived at his destination.

He stood at the front door of a large two story house. He removed his hand from his beard to knock on the door. But before he could the door opened to reveal an old man dressed in white robe, a cane in his right hand. His head void of any hair, but he had a beard that reached the middle of his chest. People would joke about how his hair found his face a more suitable home than his head.

"Ah Shikyokage-sama, please come inside." the white robed man stepped aside to allow his guest to come in.

The Shikyokage entered the home of his friend. He made his way o the living room. There on the low table was a pot of freshly made tea with two cups on opposite end of the small round table, waiting to be put to use. The Shikyokage made his way to his usual seat when he would visit his friend.

"You were expecting me?" asked the Shikyokage, as he sat cross legged at the table.

"I had a feeling you would show up." answered the old man as he sat down and poured the tea.

They sat in silence as they drank their tea. The Shikyokage gathered his thoughts.

"Tell me your dream old friend." the old man said refilling his cup.

The Shikyokage smiled nothing ever got passed him. The Shikyokage then went on explaining his dream in detail to the old wise man that sat before him. When he finished the retelling of his dream he waited for his friend, who had closed his eyes in thought, to tell him what it meant, even though he had a good idea what it meant he just wanted to make sure it was right. He waited for the response. Two minutes passed.

"_My dream must have a larger meaning if it is taking him this long to interpret it." The Shikyokage thought to himself. _

Still he waited.

Two more minutes.

Three more minutes.

Five more minutes.

Still nothing.

Two more minutes.

Then he got his reply.

_*Snore*Snore*_

"_He fell asleep!?" the Shikyokage thought._

The Shikyokage could help but laugh. He reached over to wake the sleeping man.

"You young people have no patience." the bald man said opening his eyes.

The Shikyokage smiled and retracted his hand.

"I am not young. The days of my youth have long since past. But I still have most of my hair." replied the Shikyokage pointing at his head. The top of his head was bald but he still had his hair on the sides of his head. His hair was white and long. He kept it in bound near the end of his hair which reached almost to his waist.

A moment Silence.

"Your dream is similar to the other dreams you had about your other children." said the older man drinking the last of the tea.

"I thought as much **Yoken**. I just wanted to make sure." answered the Shikyokage frowning at the fact that Yoken finished drinking the tea, again.

"But this one will be more hurt then your other children, so trust is something that will be a bit difficult to obtain." said Yoken

"I'm not worried about that. I can wait. Even if it takes a hundred years." said the Shikyokage.

The night continued on, and the two old friends talked about their younger years. It was almost six when the Shikyokage left Yoken's home to return to his own, wondering what the fox would be like, and how his children will react to it. When he entered his home the sounds of his daughter making breakfast reached his ears. His sons were seated at the table. His children began to greet him.

"Good morning Oto-sama." he brown haired one said first bowing his head.

"Morning Pops." aid the blond one a smile spreading on his face.

"Good morning Oto-san." said his daughter coming in from the kitchen, bringing very ones food on a tray. Her long brown hair pulled into a pony tail.

He returned the greetings and sat down to his meal. He looked up at his children and smiled once again.

"_Looks like my family is going to get just a bit bigger." thought the Shikykage._

"Stop throwing food in my hair!" he heard his daughter yelled at her older brother, while he started to laugh which earned him a hit on the head from the head with the end of the wooden tray that his sister used to bring the food in.

"OW! What the hell that hurt…I think I'm bleeding." said his son rubbing the spot his sister hand hit him on.

"Yup I'm bleeding."

Well hear it the first chapter. This will be my first fanfic so I'm still learning hear. What I want to do is make this a kind of story you decide in later chapters I will ask the you guys, the readers, to chose something that will affect the story for example I ask something like this

Betray Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke. REMEMBER THIS IS AN EXAMPLE!!

So the key word is betray so who will betray their village. And you guys vote and depending on the vote that person will betray their village. I'm going to provide as little info as possible so you have to understand the meaning behind the key word so you don't vote for the wrong one. So yeah. And also I'll be starting each chapter with a quote that relates to the chapter. So please R&R. Only constructive criticism please. Well See Ya Squall Leonhat out.


	2. Chapter 1: The Runaway

Chapter 1: The Runaway

Quote of the day: Many of us spend our whole lives running from feeling with the mistaken belief that you cannot bear the pain. But you have already borne the pain. What you have not done is feel all you are beyond the pain. **Bartholomew**

*************

Naruto stared at the road before him. He was currently standing at the main gate of Konoha. His usual cheerful upbeat attitude was not present. Instead a depressed and sorrowful attitude took its place. His eyes which were usually filled with undying determination were but mere shadows of their former selves. Naruto could not believe what had transpired a few hours ago. Those bastards on the council. After all he had done for this village they still treated him like if he was some lower form of life. He wondered if bringing back Sasuke was worth losing all his hopes and dreams.

_Flashback _

_Naruto was running down a long hallway, dodging every trap that was laid before him. Naruto and Team 8 had been successful in finding the Bikochu bug that Shino had mentioned. They had let it sniff Sasuke's hiati, but they did not go to retrieve Sasuke. Shino felt that they need to return to the village and come up with a plan to retrieve the traitorous Uchiha. Naruto on the other hand wanted to go after Sasuke immediately. But after Shino explained how they were in no condition to go after Sasuke, Naruto reluctantly agreed to go back to the village. When they arrived to the village they reported to the Hokage about their success. Tsunade began to devise a plan to retrieve the Uchiha. _

_A few hours into the meeting Naruto, being the impatient person that he is, snuck out, took the bug and ran off. Naruto released the bug from its cage and followed it to where he hoped his friend was. After three days of nearly none stop running the bug had lead him to a large dead tree near the border of Fire country. At its base there was an entrance that led underground. Naruto entered the trough the hole with the upmost caution, his eyes darting in every direction in search of anything that seemed to be of danger to him. When he reached the end of the hall a large double door stood before him. Naruto walked up and put his hands on the door, and proceeded to open the door, which were a lot heavier than he thought. Beyond the door was black. He could not see anything. The bug flew into the dark abyss. He followed the bug into the seemingly endless darkness. Naruto felt that the bug had failed him. _

"_I don't get it. The damn bug smelt Sasuke's headband. Why did it bring me here if he's not here! In fact there's no one here!" Naruto thought angrily. _

_The hideout seemed deserted. He hadn't seen anyone at all when he entered. Just as he turned to the double door to return home defeated, the door slammed shut completely shutting out what little light it provided. Then just as suddenly as the doors closed light appeared. The room was becoming lighter. Naruto saw that the light came from torches. They just started to light themselves. When the final torch was lit Naruto looked around him. He was in a large room, with pillars every few meters supporting the ceiling. Then his eyes settled on him. His objective, Sasuke. He was sitting with his back to Naruto._

"_So, you've finally arrived." Sasuke said without turning._

"_So you were expecting me huh?" Naruto asked as he began to walk towards his friend._

_Sasuke was sitting in a lotus position, his hands were resting on his lap. Naruto continued his short trek to toward to snake head that Sasuke was meditating on. His eyes never left his teammate. _

"_What are you doing here dode?" asked Sasuke as he finally stood up and faced his former best friend._

"_You know why I'm here Sasuke, I'm here to bring you back home." answered Naruto stopping about ten feet from the giant snake statue._

_There was a moment of silence. Both shinobi stood still watching, waiting for the other to make the first move. Then Sasuke did something that Naruto did not expect, he laughed. It started as a few chuckles then it louder, the room echoed with his laughter. Naruto's attitude changed from passive to angry. He had spent a year looking for Sasuke and when he does he laughs at him? _

"_What's so funny?"…no response just more laughs._

"_What's so funny!?" Naruto yelled and launched himself at Sasuke. When he landed in front of Sasuke he grabbed his collar._

"_Listen teme. Ever since you left Sakura hasn't been herself. She cries at any little thing that reminds her of you. I've sent a whole year looking for you and now here I am I don't deserve you laughing at me!" yelled Naruto trying to keep his anger in check lest he lose control, and let the fox out._

"_Yes you do." said a voice behind him._

_Naruto turned his head and there standing where he once stood was another Sasuke, a smirk form on his face. Naruto's eyes widened and turned his head at the Sasuke in his hands, only to watch as it faded into black mist and disappear before his eyes._

"_Genjutsu." thought Naruto as he dropped his hands to his sides and turn to face Sasuke, the surprise gone from his face._

"_Looks like words won't bring you back." said Naruto jumping down from the snake statue's head. He pulled out a kunai from its pouch and dropped into his taijutsu stance._

"_So I'll drag you back to Konoha, even if I have to break every bone in your body."_

_Sasuke was about to laugh again, but was unable to. The reason a kunai was speeding toward his face. Sasuke tilted his head to the side and easily dodged the deadly blade. Or so he thought until he felt something running down the right side of his face. He reached up to touch the area when he pulled his hand away he saw that he was bleeding. He wounded him. Granted the wound was nothing but still the dobe hand cut him. Him the top Genin of his class, was wounded by the Genin that was dead last in his class. Anger filled his being. He looked up from his hand to see that Naruto had decided to start his offensive. Naruto threw a punch aimed at Sasuke's face. Sasuke used his left hand to push the fist away from it target. Naruto was thrown off balance, before he could recover Sasuke's elbow slammed into his chin knocking him back. Naruto staggered as he regained his balance._

"_I went easy on you the first time we fought." said Sasuke calmly as he walked toward Nartuo._

"_I didn't kill before you since I once thought you a friend. But now I don't intend on being so merciful." He finished as he activated the Uchiha's famed bloodline, the Sharingan._

_Naruto barely hand enough time to react when Sasuke charged at him. He was fast, faster than before Naruto moved to block a hit aimed for his gut To Sasuke it was like he was moving in slow motion. Then at the last moment he changed the course of his punch and landed a hit square on his jaw once more. Naruto's defense faltered. Sasuke took this opportunity to launch a barrage of punches many of which found their mark. He ended his assault with a kick to Naruto's ribs sending him into a nearby pillar. Naruto dropped to his knees coughing out blood. _

"**Release me kit. This human means to destroy us. Let me kill him." **_rumbled the prisoner in Naruto's body._

"_No..I made a..a promise." Naruto said to the demon as he slowly got to his feet._

"_And.. I intend…to keep it." he finished spitting out the remainder of his from his mouth._

_Sasuke lazily stared at Naruto as he stood back up. Even though Orochimaru didn't teach him a lot before he had to return to Oto. But what he did teach him should be more than enough to get rid of this loudmouth annoyance. Naruto pulled a kunai from his pouch and charged at Sasuke again. Sasuke smirk, deciding to humor himself. Naruto slashed at Sasuke's face, only to miss as Sasuke dodged. It continued for a few minutes with Naruto slashing at Sasuke only for him to dodge it. Then Naruto aimed a punch at Sasuke's face with the kunai still in hand. Sasuke moved to the right ducking at the sametime., just as Naruto had hoped. If Naruto couldn't beat him in speed then he would have to use brute strength. Naruto brought the kunai down. Sasuke's eyes widened he didn't have the proper footing to dodge, so he brought his arms up and caught and grabbed onto Naruto's wrist and forearm stopping the kunai. Naruto move his left hand to his wrist to help push down the kunai. Sasuke knew he was at a disadvantage, Naruto was physically stronger than he was. He also was above him so he was able to add his weight on to the kunai. The deadly blade was starting to inch its way toward Sasuke. Sasuke then dropped onto his back bring down Naruto with him. Naruto's surprise was all Sasuke need to change the path of the kunai moving to the right thinking that he would be left unscathed but the blade found its mark going deeper into the previous wound in his face. Sasuke let out a half growl half scream as he used his leg to push Naruto away from him and scrambled to his feet, holding his wounded face, the seal on his neck began to spread across his body. The black flame like markings moved across his flesh like a wild fire burning through a forest. Naruto looked up to see that Sasuke's body was beginning to change the black flames that covered his body were now spreading and connecting to one another forming something like a second skin._

"_**You see how he is changing. He wants us dead. Alone you are not strong enough to defeat him." **__the Kyuubi said from behind his prison._

_Naruto stared at Sasuke as one his hand shaped wings erupted from his back. He knew he couldn't beat Sasuke now that he was transforming. Naruto didn't want to use the fox's power last time he nearly lost control. Sasuke was now fully transformed his hands began to move through a series of seals that Naruto knew all too well. The sound of a thousand birds filled the underground chamber. Chidori, the move that he "learned" from Kakashi, if you call copying it with the Sharingan learning. Then Sasuke dashed at Naruto, the Chidori destroying the floor as Sasuke dragged it against it. _

"_I promised I would bring you back." Naruto said to himself. _

"_And I never go back on my word."_

_Sasuke was now directly in front of Naruto and thrusted the black Chidori into his gut. Then Naruto's world went black._

When Naruto came to he was outside again the sun had long set. He struggled to get up, he felt completely drained. He looked around and found that Sasuke was lying faced down a few yards away from him his arm was bent in a way that an arm shouldn't bend. Naruto was running on auto-pilot he picked up Sasuke placing him on his back and began the long trek home. When he reached the village two days later Sasuke had yet to wake up. Instead of a hero's welcome like he would have wanted. He was met with a squad of ANBU that took Sasuke to the hospital and him to the Hokage tower. The council showed him very little mercy. They allowed him to stay a ninja but he could never rise in the ranks, he would remain a Genin the rest of his life, and only be allowed to take D rank missions. No matter how hard Naruto tried to defend himself, no matter how much Tsunade or the other few clan heads that respected him defended him the council's mind had been made up. That day everything that Naruto dreamed for, everything that he had hoped to achieve was taken from him.

The sky suddenly turned dark. Black storm clouds filled the sky but Naruto didn't notice as he reached up to untie the headband that symbolized his allegiance. His fingers began undo the knot that held his headband on his head. A low rumble sounded from the black clouds hanging over head. Naruto finished untying the knot removed the headband and stared at it. This simple accessory that said he was a ninja of Konoha. He had worked so hard to obtain this, to show that he was worth something. But in the end no matter how hard he tried in didn't matter. Rain began to fall from the sky, but Naruto barely noticed it.

_In Konoha_

The streets began to empty the sudden rain drove is inhabitants to their homes, or to the closest shelter they could find. Kakashi Hatake walked into the Kunai with Chain, a bar where mostly the ninja of the village go to. As he entered the bar the first thing that he noticed that there were quite a bit of ninja in the bar many were laughing, swapping stories and just having a good time. Kakashi walked to the only empty seat at the bar, which happen to be next to the craziest ninja he had probably ever met, Anko Mitarashi who was currently downing, from what he can tell, her four shot of an amber colored liquid. She turned her head to see the one and only Copy Ninja take a seat next to her.

"Well if it isn't the great Kakashi Hatake. What brings a person like you into my neck of the woods?" asked Anko as she turned her body to face him, her fifth shot held in her slender hand.

"Just needed to get out of the rain." said Kakashi in a tired voice, he had been at the meeting desperately trying to defend Naruto after he left the tower, but the Council would not be swayed.

"You look like you need a drink." she said as she hit the bar making the bartender almost drop the glass her was cleaning. "Barkeep get my friend here some Jack and make it fast."

Within a few seconds a shot glass was placed in front of Kakashi. He wrapped fingers around the glass when suddenly it cracked.

"Damn Kashi you need to learn to be more gentle. You know I could probably teach you handle things with more care." said Anko a seductive smile playing across her lips.

Kakashi let out a small chuckle.

"It looks like your no more gentler than I am." he said pointing at her glass.

"What are you talking abo..." Anko saw that her shot glass was also cracked.

Then the two heard more tiny cracking noises around them. As the two ninja looked around they saw that nearly every glass like object was cracked or in the process of cracking.

"What the hell is going on?" asked a confused Anko.

"I don't know." answered Kakashi looking around the bar.

_With Naruto_

The rain was coming down harder. He didn't notice. He was numb to everything around him. His grip on his headband loosened and it began falling to the ground.

_With Kakashi_

The cracks began to grow inching their way across the surfaces they were on until they almost completely broke. Unknown to the ninja in the bar this incident was happening all over the village. Every glassed surface was cracked, windows, glasses, glass ornaments.

_Naruto _

His headband hit the floor.

_Kakashi_

The cracked glass around the bar shattered, well exploded might seem like a more appropriate word as glass flew as the glass was sent in every direction. Acting in a flash Kakshi grabbed Anko pulled her down and shielded her from the falling glass shards. When all the glass stopped falling Kakashi slowly stood up, also helping a slightly blushing Anko.

"You alright." asked Kakashi as he shook the glass from his silver hair.

"Y-yeah." answered Anko shyly. She looked around at all the glass. "So how many years of bad luck would this add up to?"

"More than you would think." said Kakashi as he pointed outside through where one of the windows was.

The streets were littered with glass the glass was everywhere. Even through the heavy downpour they could still see all the glass.

_Naruto_

A loud crack of thunder sound from the heavens almost as if the gods were furious a what was happening on the Earth below them. Naruto looked forward, and began to run. Where he was heading even he didn't know. More sounds of thunder echoed through the sky, only now they were accompanied by flashed of lightning. But Naruto paid it no mind as he ran. Ran away from Konoha, from the glares, from the hate, from the pain.

* * *

Well here is the second chapter. Sorry for the long wait. First off I would like to say that I'm glad that so many people like my story. I got over 250 hits. But I only got one review. Only one. Arashigan16 I thank you for taking the time to write a review. Come on guys I need your feedback. Tell me if I need to improve on something, or I'll just keep making the same mistakes. So please R&R.

Well now that that is off my chest. On to my rants. There are **Spoilers** ahead so if you haven't read that latest chapters of Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist stop now.

Alright Naruto first. So WTF Sakura tells Naruto that she likes him. When I read that I was like no no no. Now I must say that I really don't like Sakura or Sasuke. But dose she really need to lie to herself like that. And what Naruto said "I can't stand people that lie to themselves." That was awesome. NaruHina is coming I can feel it.

Now FMA. WHAT THE FUCK!!! I am going to be fuck pissed as hell if they kill Riza. Riza is probably my favorite female character in anime. Roy better fucking save her or I'm gonna fucking break something.

That is all for now so please remember leave a review.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart out.


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises and Silver Linings

First off I would like to address a few of the reviews I got.

Carfard: You can see the next chapter now.

narutos vixen: I was thinking of breaking a pencil but that works to.

ToothAndClaw: Sorry if it's confusing. It is a bit of crossover.

Trife: Thanks I'll try to keep things as interesting as possible.

IReadOnly: Glad you like the end of chap 1. And Thanks for feeding my ever expanding ego.

Thanks for leaving a review I hope to continue receiving your feedback. Well on with the show.

Quote of the day: The sad thing about life is, sometimes through someone else's pain and suffering, one can find some of their own. -I said that.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Surprises and Silver Linings**

The dark sky continued the cry her bitter tears. Sounds of furious thunder and flashes of angry lighting accompanied her tears. The rain, however, did nothing to hinder his progress. After somewhat clearing his head he welcomed the rain. Naruto may have been at the bottom of his class, but that didn't mean he didn't learn anything. He learned that the rain dampened his scent, making it much more difficult for Konoha's tracking dogs to find him.

His legs were starting to feel weak, after nearly three hours of nonstop sprinting is understandable that he would feel fatigue starting to sink in. He dropped from the treetops to the now muddy forest floor. Losing the strength to even stand he dropped to his hands and knees, the mudded ground staining his pants and hands with its thick texture, he gasped for the air his lungs so desperately needed.

"I'll just… take a… a small break." he said to himself in between his ragged breathing. The rain continued to pellet him, a futile attempt to wash away his sorrow.

* * *

_Outside Konoha's Gates_

Team 8 was quickly making their way back to the village. They had been looking for Naruto since they found out that he had taken off with the Bikochu bug, but failed to find him. A messenger hawk had reached them with a message that Naruto had returned to the village, so they were making their way home. The rain was starting to come down even harder than before.

"_This rain came out of nowhere."_ thought Team 8's sensei Kureni Yuhi, as she moved some of hair that was sticking to her face, maybe she should take a page out of her students book and wear a jacket as well at least she be warm.

The village gates were now in view. At this sight Kureni ordered her squad to pick up the pace, a slightly selfish request. She really wanted to get out of the rain and get home and get warm. Maybe Asuma could come over and help "warm" her up. At that thought she immediately blushed and scolded herself. She would never ask Asuma to do something like that, well maybe if he wanted to, but that was beside the point. Right now she just needed to get to the Hokage and report in before anything. And besides Kiba's complaining was starting to wear on her nerves.

Hinata Hyuga heiress to the prestige Hyuga clan was at the back of the group right behind her teammate Shino. When her team received the hawk she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Naruto was safe, and not only that he managed to bring back the "traitorous snake", as she called him, back to the village. The entrance was only about thirty meters away when she spotted something in the mud. When she reached it she bent down to pick it up. It was a headband. Mud and grime almost covered the entire thing.

"_How could someone drop this? It symbolizes a ninja's loyalty."_ thought the lavender eyed heiress.

She quickly cleaned off what she could before putting it in her front pocket. And quickly ran to catch up with her team. Maybe she could find out who dropped it and returned it to them.

"Finally! Now I can get home. Being out in the rain technically counts as a bath right sensei." said the young Inuzuka his companion Akamaru tucked under his hood.

"No it doesn't Kiba. And you're your no going home yet, we still need to report to the Hokage." said Kureni as her team finally came through the gates.

"What can't you report to the Hokage by yourself?" asked Kiba with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Kurnei stopped right in the middle of the street, which caused her team to stop behind her. She turned to Kiba with a very annoyed look in her red eyes.

"Yes I can Kiba. But we are a team. And if I have to deal with a possibly drunk Hokage than so do you." said Kureni before turning back around and continuing toward the Hokage tower.

It was then that Team 8 noticed that all of glass lying on the streets. They looked around them and noticed that every window on every building was gone. The people inside the building were busying themselves cleaning what they could and trying to cover their exposed buildings with anything they could.

"Wow, the fuck happened here?"

"Kiba watch your language."

"Sorry sensei."

Team 8 finally made it inside the tower, which was also sported missing windows, the entire team thankful to be out of the rain. The team made their way to the top of the tower where the Hokage's office was, there way was lit by candles and torches that know lined the walls of the halls and stairways. The people working around them paid them no mind as they moved to repair the building. When they made to the Hokage's door Kureni knock and waited for a response. After a moment the door opened revealing Tsunade's assistant Shizune. She had a slightly sadden look in her eyes, but Kureni chose not to comment. When Team 8 was allowed in the first thing they noticed was a wasted Hokage. The large window that once graced the side of the office was now replaced with large wooden panels to keep the rain out. Candles were lit though out the office providing the only light.

"_Oooh what a shock, the Hokage is plastered."_ Thought the wet dog user.

"Hokage-sama Team 8 reporting in." The red eyed genjutsu specialist began as she waited for a reply.

The Hokage turned her attention to the rain soaked team standing in front of her desk. The returned faster than expected. Maybe if they returned sooner they could have made a difference in Naruto's defense. Tsunade shook her head. No, it wouldn't have mattered.

"Hokage-sama?" Kureni said again, this was not her leader's usual drunken state. Usually she would be a happy like drunken state, or even angry. But this was more a sorrow induced drunkness. Before Kuren could ask what was wrong the Hokage began to speak.

"Naruto completed his mission and brought back Sasuke Uchiha. You will be compensated and your mission will not count as a failure."

The Hokage shuffled through the mess of papers and scrolls on her desk, searching for the mission scroll. She felt like she hadn't had enough to drink. She still felt for Naruto. The pain in his eyes when the council passed their judgement was enough to keep her somewhat sober. Where the hell is that fucking mission scroll, she felt like she was break something if she didn't find it soon, and to make matters worse someone burst into her office with a smile that could barely fit his face. Just by looking at what the man was wearing Kureni could tell that he was a civilian, and worked in a government office.

"Hokag-sama, I need your signature immediately." said the overjoyed man as he placed some documents in front of the annoyed Hokage. "I know that these type of cases usually take some time, but everyone cleared these as soon as we could. All that need is your signature."

The Hokage looked down at the document, but she couldn't make out the words on the page. She motioned Kurnei to come and read the document. Meanwhile the youths of the team wear starting to feel the effects of the rain.

"Damn it w-why c-c-can't we just l-leave?" complained Kiba yet again, through his chattering teeth.

"B-b-b-because K-k-kiba-k-kun the H-h-hokage hasn't d-d-dismissed us yet." replied the Hyuuga heiress her shy stutters replaced by cold stuttering. Shino just stayed quiet as usually, but one could see that he was shivering slightly.

Kureni's red eyes read the document.

"It's a ninja letter of resignation, and a citizenship renouncement form."

"Who's it from?" asked the Godaime. Kureni skipped through to the signature on the last page of the documents. Her eyes widened at the name.

"It's from Naruto Uzumaki."

"What!!!" yelled the Hokage as she grabbed at the papers and attempted to read the signature.

Meanwhile the Hinata's mind was a storm of questions, and confusion. Why would Naruto quit being a ninja? Also he couldn't become Hokage if he wasn't even a citizen. This had to be some kind of mistake, it just had to be. What had happened to he before she returned to the village.

"You!!" the Hokage yelled as she reached over her desk grabbed the man who brought in the papers by the front of his robes and lifted him off the ground. "Where is he!?" She yelled at the man.

"I..I don't k-k-know," He stammered out fear clearly visible on the face. "He came in w-with a pack, ask f-for the papers f-f-filled them out and left."

Tsunade dropped the scared man and slammed her fists on her desk. The desk exploded into a hail of splinters, document papers and scroll scattered everywhere, causing all of the other people in the office to turn away to shield themselves from the oncoming wooden shrapnel. The noise caused the ANBU guards outside of the office to appear inside, ready to protect their leader from danger. Tsunade turned to her head guard **Karasu** (1).

"Find me Kakashi Hatake, and bring a two tracking squads now!"

With a nod of his head Taka disappeared in puff of smoke. Head off to find perhaps the strongest Jonin in the village, and two tracking squads.

* * *

_With Kakashi_

Kakashi was standing behind Anko as she fished out her keys to unlock her apartment door. Kakashi decided to walk Anko home. Well Anko went on a rant about how she would need help to clean up her apartment, if all the glass there exploded there to. She was baiting him with the whole damsel in distress routine. And he fell for it. Their trek to her home drenched them both; despite the fact they tried to keep dry. Kakashi was starting to have trouble breathing, having a wet mask coving your mouth and nose was not very comfortable. Anko finally found her keys unlocked her door, then she heard Kakashi's heavy breathing. She turned and gave him a seductive smile.

"Wow got you breathing hard, and I haven't done anything yet."

"My mask is wet, so it's hard to breath."

"Heh, right, of course that's the reason." Anko responded as walked up to Kakashi and reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out a kunai.

Kakashi starred at the purple haired woman before him. Her wet hair framed her face nicely, her hair starting to fall out of her messy ponytail. Her light brown eyes had a playful glint to them. Despite the fact the kunai that was now nearing his face he trusted her.

"Say ahh." Kakashi opened his mouth and Anko cut into his mask where his mouth, allowing him to take unhindered breath.

"Now that that problem is solved how about we continue this inside?" Anko said sliding the kunai into her own pouch.

That would be nice. After the day's earlier events he really needed a distraction. Yeah distraction, that's all it was, just something to do to get his mind of his student's misfortune at least that is what he kept telling himself. But before he could answer an ANBU ninja appeared before the two, head bowed, down on his knee.

"Forgive my intrusion Hatake-sama, but the Hokage has called for you." After the ANBU operative delivered his message he went off to contact the tracking teams that also were needed.

"Well that sucks." mumbled a very annoyed Anko, the Hokage went and ruined her fun.

"Sorry Anko. I'll make it up to you." said Kakashi

Before Anko could reply Kakashi bent down and place a light kiss on her cheek. He pulled back and took off back into the rain toward the Hokage's tower. Anko stood still stunned at what Kakashi just did. She reached up and touched her cheek; her face had a light shade of pink to it. A smile then made its way onto her face. Oh yes, he will make up her. A sudden sneeze wracked her body reminding her she was cold. She turned and entered her apartment. She was greeted with a sight of broken glass and rain pouring in through the broken window. Oh he will make it up to her big time for bailing out on her, and leaving her to clean up this mess on her own.

"Sly bastard." she muttered under her breath before getting to work cleaning up.

* * *

Well here is the next chapter. Sorry it's late. I had a run in with laziness. Laziness and I have a love hate relationship. I love being lazy but I hate not doing stuff. Well anyways onto my rants, well rant this time. So if you didn't read the latest Fullmetal Alchemist skip this part.

Holy Crap Riza is safe which I and I am very happy about that but now Roy is blind. Going through the gate blinded him. How will he burn stuff now? How will he become fuher now? Just when I feel things are getting better, BAM, something else happens. Well at least stuff always gets interesting.

So can anyone guess who the sons and father in the first chapter are? The sister is my OC, but not the brothers or father. I'll give you guys a hint the brothers are well know gaming icons, and the father was mentioned a bit in gaming but only recently made his appearance in the same game as the brothers. Also there will be some cameo appearances from many other series.

And now the polls for the first voting will be posted. Polls close the 26. So remember this will depend on you.

Well that's it for now. Happy Holidays to you all.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart Out.


	4. Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins **

Quote of the Day: Certainly there is no hunting like the hunting of man and those who have hunted armed men long enough and liked it, never really care for anything else thereafter. Ernest Hemingway.

"Man this is so boring!" a blond haired teen complained as fell backwards from his meditative position.

His older brother's eye twitched. It is really difficult to meditate with someone when that person constantly complains that meditation is boring. Meditation is not boring. It is a necessary part of their training their father would not have made them do it if he didn't feel that it was needed. Another sigh of boredom escaped his younger brother's lips. He opened his eyes; brown orbs stared at his brother who was now lying on his side, drawing in the dirt with his finger.

"Would you keep quiet? If you do not want to meditate then don't distract others."

"It's not my fault that pops makes us do such boring things. I would much rather be sparring than meditating."

Their argument continued for a few more minutes, and it was starting to where on the nerves of the youngest sibling of the three. She opened her emerald green eyes and glared at her brothers, who were so engrossed in their argument to notice that they were bothering her.

"_This happens every time we meditate. It ends now." she thought as she looked around for anything to throw at them._

Lying behind her, almost as if they were put there just for this reason, were two rocks about the size of her fists. She picked them up and turned back around, they were still arguing. So she threw the rocks at them. Had this been any other time her brothers would have easily avoid the projectiles flying towards their heads. But their arguments over meditating would always make them oblivious to everything else. The stones met their mark with a satisfying thump, knocking both her idiot brothers to the ground.

"Ahh! What the hell you doing ya crazy bitch!" cried her blond brother his hands covering the left side of his head. Her eye twitched again as she quickly got up and stomped over to her fallen brothers.

"What did you just say?" her brother shrank under her angry gaze as he answered her.

"I-I said… uh...uh what the hell...Uh was with this crazy itch…yeah that's it." hoping to Kami that his sister would buy his obvious lie.

"Whatever, I'll deal with you when we get home. But this needs to stop now!" She yelled at them as she place her left hand on her hip, and used her right hand to point between the two like a mother scolding her children.

"You" she pointed to her eldest brother "you're supposed to be the oldest. So why do you always get pulled down to his level."

"I..I .." the eldest stuttered unsure how to answer his younger sister, when ever she got mad it was best to just agree to what she wants and not argue.

"You know what I don't care" she interrupted silencing him. "You to are going to stop all this arguing during meditation. Or I swear I'll make both your lives hell. Got It?"

"But Yuuga.." started to complain her blond brother, but was quickly silenced with a glare.

"Fine we'll stop I promise." Yuuga's eldest brother said. the second eldest just grumbled something under his breath.

She figured that was the best she would get out of them. So she sat back down getting back to her meditation. She couldn't believe how immature her brothers could be, She was the youngest, and yet she acted the most mature half of the time.

"Damn I think I'm bleeding.." She sighed as her blond haired idiot brother once again interrupted meditation, then she smiled. She wouldn't trade her brothers for anything.

"Yep I'm bleeding."

* * *

He stared at the fire as it danced in front of him. Before all this happened Naruto never really stopped to appreciate fire. In the ninja world fire was mainly used to cause harm, and destruction. But now this relatively simple element was warmth to his cold being, light in the otherwise dark cave he had taken shelter in from the storm. He just sat there, his legs pulled to his chest, his head resting on his knees, a half eaten field ration lay forgotten at his side.

It had been about twenty hours since he left the village. He was sure that the village had sent a team to try and capture him, or kill him. Even if he went through all the legal procedures to denounce his citizenship, the elders wouldn't want there weapon to leave, alive anyways. Hid thoughts wondered a bit as just stared at the fire. Thoughts of what it would have been like if he had parents, would they have loved him, probably not. They probably gave him to the Fourth Hokage the minute the Hokage needed to seal the Kyubbi. After about an hour or so a dark chuckle echoed in the back of his mind. Suddenly he found himself in front of the cage that housed the very source of all his misery.

**"All my thoughts about you wee right after all." the Kyuubi said to his jailer**

Naruto just stood their standing in front of the cage staring at the floor at this point he didn't care what anyone thought of said about him. He was broken, hollow, a shell of his former self, a walking corpse.

**"You are weak. You should have destroyed them all. Yet you did nothing. All you have done was run. Only weaklings run." the demon taunted the broken Naruto.**

Naruto's fist clenched at his sides, so hard that his nails pierced his palms and blood slowly began to run down his hands. How dare the Kyuubi make fun of him. it was cause of him he was in this situation.

"Shut up." Naruto said through clenched teeth.

The Kyuubi just chuckled at the order. slowly his chuckle grew in strength until his laughter echoed through out Naruto's mind, a mocking laughter.

"SHUT UP!!" Naruto yelled at the demon in front of him as he dropped to his knees covering his ears trying to drown of the Kyuubi's laughter.

Slowly the laughter lessened until it was gone. Naruto looked up and stared the red eyes on the other side of the bars.

"Whats so funny?" his question was met with silence. "What so funny!?" Roared as he stood up and angrily yelled at the source of his pain. "Listen all my life was a living hell cause of you. It's cause of you the village hates me, cause of you I have no parents, cause of you I will never be accepted. Because of you I have no one!" Naruto's breath was ragged, tears were starting to form in his eyes but he refuse to shed any tears in front of this monster.

The great demon only started at the child in front of his prison. He felt angry that his container was weak. How was it that this child was his jailer? He should have just removed the seal and destroyed the village. In the demon world trespasses like the ones Naruto endured would not be tolerated, they would end with the death of the trespasser or the trespassed. Kyuubi could not understand why Naruto refused to unleash his wrath upon the village. Kyuubi would enjoy if he would be the one to do it, Naruto only needed to remove the seal and he would take care of the rest. But Naruto still refuse to release him. He felt even though they hated him he still need to protect them. Even though the village made it quite clear that they did not want the protection of a demon.

"I wish you would just go away." the Kyuubi heard Naruto whisper like a scared little boy, wishing that the monster under his bed would go away. But the Kyuubi was one monster that could not be wished away, no he would forever remain under the bed. Always there watching and waiting for the right time strike. A small chuckle escaped the Kyuubi's mouth.

"You can't get rid of me, no matter how hard you wish it, I'll still be here. Aside from the pain and suffering you have endured I am the only constant thing in your life. I'm all you got." Although the Kyuubi would never admit it, Naruto had earned a small amount of respect from the king of the bijuu.

Naruto's breathing was heavy. Talking with the Kyuubi surprisingly took a lot out of him. Well it wasn't really talking it was more like stating he obvious. Because of the Kyuubi him life was hell. Fatigue was starting to catch up with him. Naruto felt him self beginning to lose consciousness, his eye lids began to drop as sleep drew him into it sweet embrace. Kyuubi's words echoed in his mind right before sleep claimed him.

_"I'm all you got."

* * *

_Kakashi leaped from branch to branch. The teams under his command followed close behind him, Pakkun traveled right beside him. The rain did not let up. It continued to rain almost as if it want to hide Naruto from them. So Pakkun's nose was of little help. They had left the village over ten hours ago, three of those hours used to rest. They had found some foot prints heading northwest so they had decided to follow them. Kakashi knew what Naruto was capable of , so they would really need to move if they wished to catch up with him. He turned his head slightly to look at his team. It was larger than it was originally supposed to he had arrived at the Hokage's office he was surprised to see the usually quiet and shy heiress of the Hyuga begging the Hokage to accompany the search Hokage at first refused saying that their team was to exhausted from their previous search mission.

* * *

_"Then allow me to go. Kureni-sensei, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun can stay here. Please let me go and search for Naruto-kun, please." to say everyone was surprised at the moment would be an understatement. They were amazed, Hinata had not stuttered once. _

_Kureni could feel the agony radiating off Hinata. She could tell how she was feeling. The thought that Naruto might disappear from her life would be a devastating. She knew that Hinata would be left an emotional wreck if they could not bring Naruto back. She wouldn't let that happen, not if she could do anything about it. She walk over to Hinata, who now had tears beginning run down her cheeks, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hinata looked up at her teacher, her sorrow clearly visible in her lavender colored eyes. Kureni gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and turned to the Hokage. _

_"Hokag-sama I request that my team be allowed to join the search party." The Hokage let out a sigh, she somehow knew that Kureni would request this for her student's sake. _

_"Are you sure? Your team is tired. You should get some rest." _

_"My team is fine. Besides, my team has worked under more strenuous conditions than this." _

_Tsunade stared at Kureni. Deciding if she should let them go. Her gaze turned toward the other two members of Team 8, Kiba seemed a bit annoyed that they were going back out into the rain. He seemed more upset about not being able to go back home than Naruto running away. Shino on the other hand maintained his usual emotionless face, from what she see anyways. Finally her gaze turn to Hinata. Hinata was looking at her with a pleading look. Silently begging to be allowed to look for her crush._

_"Fine you will be allowed to join the rest of the party." _

_A small smile made its way across Hinata's face._

_"Arigato Hokae-sama."

* * *

_

Kakashi stopped, which in turn caused everyone else to stop. He turn to one of the people in his group.

"Sousa now." Kakashi said a short haired chunin.

"Hai Hatake-sama." She responed and leaped to the muddy earth below.

She landed with a splash. Mud stained her clothes and her pale almost white skin. She and her team here chosen to find the Kyuubi container. Danzo managed to catch wind of the situation and intercepted the ANBU messenger and told him that he was sending his own team as well, so the need for the other team. Her and her team's orders were simple eliminate the jinchuiki so no other village could use him against Konoha. She preformed a few seals and slammed her hand into the mud and closed her eyes in concentration. She could feel the life around the forest. This was her ability. By sending out pulses of chakra she could sense chakra of all living things around her. Every person has a unique chakra signature. She scanned around her for a few moments trying to find the large chakra signature of their target. From what she has been told the Kyuubi container was not very good at hiding his chakra signature. She pulled her hand out of the mud and jump back to the tree tops. She landed on a branch near Kakashi.

"I could not locate the target's signature Hatake-sama." Sousa said o Kakashi in a dead voice.

Kakashi turn to the rest of his group. He did not trust Sousa's team they are Danzo's personal ninja. They had a different agenda, he just didn't no what.

"Hinata, Tenchi,your turn."

"Hai" they responded as they both activated the famous eyes of the Hyuga's.

Tenchi was part of the branch family of the Hyugas. Only slightly younger than Hinata's father Haishi. so he was able to see farther than Hinata, but having two Byakugan users would be a tremendous help in finding Naruto.

"I see something. It's about 400 meters west." said Tenchi pointing in the direction of the object.

"Lead the way Tenchi." said Kakashi as the group began to follow Tenchi as he lead them.

Hinata felt a little disappointed that she was not about see as far a Tenchi. Granted he was much older and experienced with the eyes of the Hyuga. But she push those thoughts out of her head. Now was not the time to think of her self. She was out here for Naruto. They reached the spot Tenchi pointed out. Hinata almost immediately saw what Tenchi hand seen. When they landed from the treetops Hinata went straight to what Tenchi had seen. It was a piece of orange fabric. Naruto was probably the only one in the entire village, no in the entire shinobi world that would where orange. the orange fabric was a darker shade of orange due to the rain soaking the fabric.

"I think I found a foot print." one of the group members called out over a crash of thunder.

The foot print was slightly filled with water but otherwise good in every other way. It was near the base of a tree, so the branches were able to keep most of the rain off of it.

"Looks like he is heading northwest from here. That's not good." Tenchi said as the rain continued to pelt them like thousands of tiny fists.

"W-why isn't t-that g-g-good?" ask Hinata as she shivered which in turn caused her to stutter again. Tenchi answered

"Because Hinata-sama, if he continues this direction he will reach the Kusa no Kuni border, and if he manages to cross it then.."

"We may not be able to find him." Kakashi finished

Hinata felt like her heart just stopped. Never see Naruto again. Something like that she could not comprehend, Naruto was her light. He believed in her when no one else would. During the chunin exams everyone even Kiba, her own teammate and friend told her to forfeit her match against Neji. No one believed in her. Except Naruto, he believed in her, and sh felt like she could take on the entire world. But without him she felt like she would return to the way she was, weak.

"Well I say good riddance, Naruto wasn't much of a ninja anyways. The village is better without him." Kiba said, his arms around himself in a futile attempt to keep warm, Akamaru running around his feet playing in the mud.

Kureni was shocked. From what she had heard Kiba and Naruto were friends when they were younger. Maybe Kiba was still mad at the fact Naruto had beaten him during the chunin exams. Or all the attention Hinata paid to him.

"Kiba I can't believe that you would.." Kureni's sentence was interrupted loud slap resounded in front of her.

Kiba was on the ground a hand resting on his left cheek. Hinata standing over him. Everyone, save Danzo's agents,was surprised Hinata the shyest, most timid ninja they know just slapped Kiba. Kiba was in complete shock.

"Hinata" Kiba said softly

"Don't you ever talk about Naruto-kun like that. Naruto-kun is three times the ninja you will ever be!" yelled Hinata

She then took off in the direction he foot print pointed.

"Let move we best not let her get to far on her own. we have wasted too much time here." said Kakashi as Kiba was helped to his feet by Shino.

They all nodded and continued with there mission Kakashi hopped that he would be able to find Naruto before Danzo's ninja did. Who knows what their orders are.

* * *

Well here it is sorry it took so long. I had a death in the family and my computer got so messed up that I had to do a complete system recovery. Lost a lot of my stuff so here no rant this time even though I would want to. All my chapter are now going to be at least 2,500 words now, this chapter is 3,133. Anyway please read and review. A review would be greatly appreciated.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart Out.


	5. Chapter 4: The Hounds are at your Heels

Quote of the day: Take hope from the heart of man, and you make him a beast of prey.- Quida

I'll respond to reviews nest chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Hounds are at your Heels**

The Shikyokage sat as his desk as he silently read and signed the forms in front of him. A lot of leaders never like paper work, but he didn't really mind it. Paper work is just something that needs to get done. The door to his office opened causing his attention to change to the person entering. It was his daughter. She was not dressed in her training clothes. She was dressed in her, as she put it, normal clothes. She was dressed in some loose jeans and a red T-shirt that looked like she took it out of her blonde brother's closet. Her waist length blue hair was tied into a pony tail.

"Yuuga what a surprise, I hope you're not skipping out on your meditation." said the Shikyokage as he allowed himself to relax and lean back in his chair. Yuuga smiled, and walked up to her father and gave him a hug.

"Of course not Oto-san, we all finished meditating, not without the usual problems, but we finished none the less. So I came to ask if there was anything else that we need to do." Yuuga asked her father after she released him from her hug. Deciding to leave out the fact that her two idiot brothers decided to fighter right after.

The leader thought for a moment. His right hand came to his chin and began to run his fingers through his white beard.

"Not right now." said the Shikyokage.

"Alright then I guess I'll head out now." The leader's daughter said as she began to take her leave.

"Wait Yuuga, may I ask where you are going?" he called to her before she left.

"Why?"

"Does a father need a reason to know the whereabouts of his children?" a smile spread across his face.

"I guess. Well if you must know, Kisara and I are going to go check on our new friend."

The Shikyokage thought for a moment remembering who she was talking about.

"Ahh yes the one who came about seven months ago. She was in such bad shape when Zaku brought her here. It was also quite difficult removing that seal on her shoulder. Poor child she was in so much pain. Please send her my regards. And if she needs anything at all, she only needs to ask."

Yuuga gave her father a nod exited his office, to make her way to the hospital. She walked though the village on her way to met up with her friend do they could head to the hospital. Along the way she would greet everyone who would greet her, and stop every so often to chat with any of her other friends. Being the daughter of the village leader she was greeted by quite a lot of people. While chatting with one of the village elders she caught sight of her friend walking through the crowd. She politely excused herself and made her to her friends. She wasn't alone, walking at her side was her boyfriend. And in her arms was, as she liked to refer to him, their child sleeping soundly.

"Kisara!" she called out when she was close enough.

Kisara turned when she heard some calling her name. When she saw Yuuga she waved at her and waited her friend to reach her.

"What took you so long? Natsu and I were heading to hospital without you."

"Hi to you to Kisara. Natsu-san." Yuuga greet the two.

"Miyabita-san." Natsu answered as he stood next to Kisara arms folded, his extra appendage moving every so often behind him.

"Kisara when are you going to give me back my coat?" asked Natsu before they could start moving.

Kisara looked at him then at herself she was wearing it at the moment. The long black trench coat that would reach his ankles would drag on the floor when she would wear it.

"Now why would I do that?" Kisara questioned a playful smirk played across her lips.

"Because it belongs to me."

"I gave it to you."

"So?"

"So that means I can use it whenever I want, and since you're my boyfriend I have more of a right to use whatever I want." Natsu sighed, she was impossible.

"Besides" Kisara continued, walking up to him, "it lets me play with this." She reached behind Natsu and grabbed the very reason he wears his coat, his tail.

Natsu bit back a groan. His tail was more sensitive than he would like. And Kisara loved to play with it. She would always mention how she wishes she was born with a tail. Natsu hoped that he wouldn't embarrass himself, especially out in public, by purring. Thankfully Yuuga was getting impatient and interfered and freed him from Kisara's grasp. Natsu immediately wrapped his tail around his waist. Silently thanking Yuuga for the save.

"If you two are done now can we go now?" Yuuga asked.

Kisara frowned, Yuuga ruined her fun. But she was right they should be moving. So they continued to the hospital. A frown formed on Natsu's face as Yuuga and Kisara talked next to him, he didn't get his coat back. They reached the hospital and entered. The group already knew were their friend was staying and made their way there. They reached the door and opened it. A nurse was in the room marking some things on a chart, at their entrance she stopped.

"Well it looks like you have some company." said the nurse to the patient in the bed.

"No shit Sherlock. I'm not fuckin blind ya know." replied the patient.

The nurse's face showed that she was trying really hard not to lose her composure. She returned her attention to the chart marking a few more things before returning it back to the front of the bed and exited the room before she lost her cool. Natsu made the first move and walked to the window and took a seat. Yuuga and Kisara sat themselves on the sides of the bed.

"Hey, so how are ya doing." asked Yuuga

Her friend blew a strand of her maroon colored hair out of her face.

"What do you fuckin think? The sheets are itchy as hell. The bed is uncomfortable as hell. And the food fuckin tastes like crap. And this fuckin thing here won't give more than three shot of morphine an hour. And to top it all off my shoulder is fuckin killin me."

"Damn we asked how you were, not your life story." said Yuuga before her friend could continue.

A small noise changed the focus o the girls to Kisara. Her child was waking up. First came a yawn. Then golden slit eyes slowly opened taking in its new surroundings. Kisara shot her similarly hair colored friend an angry look.

"See what ya did? You woke Raion up."

"So, that over sized house cat sleeps too much anyways."

Kisara fumed and turned her head to Natsu who was staring outside completely ignoring what was going on in the room, his tail slowly swishing back and forth. Kisara's frown deepened as turned her attention back to Raion, who was now on the bed exploring and sniffing anything in front of him.

"He is not a house cat. He is a cub there is a difference ya know." Kisara explained to her friend.

"Well whatever he is keep him away from me." said Kisara's maroon haired friend as she pulled her legs away from the cub. Yuuga chuckled as she reached over to scratch Raion behind his ears. The cub purred and laid back down.

"Kisara I thought you would have remembered by now that Tayuya prefers "bats" over anything else." Yuuga stated, making air quotes before returning her attention to the cub, who was now on his back reaching out with his paws to try and catch Yuuga's fingers.

Yuuga's statement got the desired effect. Her friend turned her head, a small dust of pink colored her face, and did what any "proper" lady would do. She gave them the finger. Kisara and Yuuga fell into a fit of giggles. Natsu just sat at the window hoping that this visit would end soon, so he could go back and continue his training. Natsu turned his gaze to the marooned hair patient. He saw her thumb pressing the button for her morphine repeatedly. He let out a small chuckle.

"_Damn thing won't give me my morphine."_ thought Tayuya as she frowned at her two friends.

Friends, she never had any true friends. She had to admit though, for two noisey, gossipy harpies they weren't half bad.

* * *

An extremely long crash of thunder pulled Naruto out of his fitful slumber. He cant really tell how long he was sleeping. The rain outside blocked out the sun, and kept the land in a state of perpetual darkness. He felt it mirrored him perfectly. A shiver wracked his body, the fire was now reduced to embers. He shivered again, he hugged himself trying to warm himself up, but it was also a futile attempt to comfort himself. He had nothing and no one now. Well it wasn't like he had anyone anyways. His thoughts drifted to the ones he called friends. Would they miss him? Would they be happy when they found out that he had run away? He thought this question as he thought of each of the people who knew him.

_"Iruka-sensei, he would miss me. He was nice to me more than anyone. Kakashi-sensei, he never really cared for me, Sasuke was his favorite. Tsunade-baa-chan, she came back to the village because of me, she was like a mother or an older sister to me." _Naruto's train of thought continued for a few more minutes thinking of who would miss him, until he got to the last three people.

_"Sasuke, he would not miss me, just because we were on the same team doesn't mean he liked it. I considered him a brother. But brothers don't try to kill each other for reason as stupid as power. Sakura, she definitely wouldn't miss me, She always beat me, and made fun of me. Hinata," _Naruto looked toward the entrance of the cave out into the rain,_ "I never got the chance to really get to know her. But she was always nice to me whenever we did talk. She was the only one who encouraged me before my fight with Neji in the Chunin exams. I wish she was here right now. She might know what to say to make me feel better."_

**"You best get moving kit.** **We've stayed to long here." the Kyuubi's voice brought him out of his thoughts.**

Naruto didn't respond to the Kyuubi's statement. He knew he the Kyuubi was right. If the village did send hunter ninja after him they would be close by now. He stood up and stretched, he was almost completely dry now. But that wouldn't matter, the moment he would step out of the cave the rain would drench him to the bone. Naruto thought of what the Kyuubi had said to his before he went to sleep. In a way he was right. He had no one now. The Kyuubi was all he had left, no matter how much he hated to admit it. Naruto brought his hands in front of him and formed the seal for his most used jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Instantly there was ten copies of himself standing before him. Each had the same look of sadness that the original had.

"All right you all know where I'm going, so if you see anyone coming after me try to slow them down."

With a nod from each of them they all ran out of the cave into the cold rain, head in different directions. The original walked to the mouth of the cave. The water fell like a waterfall at the entrance of the cave. Naruto reached into his pack and took out his map, he never really was all that good at reading maps but he knew some basic things. From what he could tell he would reach the Land of Fire border in about a day and a half, he then returned the map to his pack. Without anymore hesitation he ran into the rain-like diving into water he was soaked again-continuing his journey toward the Kusa no Kuni border. If his clones ran into any ninja that were following him they would try to slow them down, by either running or fighting, whatever the situation called for. Naruto jumped into the tree tops, the ground was muddy so it would leave to many footprints.

* * *

_(With Kakashi)_

Kakashi was kneeling and studying the remains of a fire inside of a cave. It looked as if it had been recently used, he couldn't really tell how long ago it was though. He could only hope that this was a cave that Naruto used. He was searching the cave along with his team minus Danzo's ninjas, they were scouting area surrounding the cave for any clue that may help the in their mission. A call from Kurenai brought him out of his musings.

"He was definitely here." she said as she showed him what she had found.

It was a half eaten field ration. That was definitely a Konoha ration, only Konoha had dark green wrapping on their rations. So Naruto passed through here. That didn't give them much time. If he manged to cross the border before they caught him it might take another three days to get permission to cross into Konoha's neighboring country. Before Kakashi could talk Danzo's three ninjas entered the cave.

"Hatake-sama we have found some tracks." Sousa said as rain dripped from her and her team onto the stone floor of the cave.

That the best news that Hinata heard all day. After her little outburst the day before she had been quiet the rest of the mission. She felt bad about hitting Kiba, but he deserved it. No one should be spoken mean of, especially Naruto.

"W-w-where are the t-tracks going?" she asked hoping that the tracks would lead them to her crush.

"The tracks split into several directions. We believe that he created clones in an attempt to lose us."

Hinata's hope fell a little more. Kakashi let out a sigh. Naruto was not going to make this easy. But Kakashi had planed for this.

"In what directions were they going?" asked Kakashi.

"They split into eleven different directions, some of the tracks go by ground others by tree. There are three sets that seem like they are going back to the village, so I believe we can ignore those."

"That leaves 8 tracks. There are 10 of use. We are going to have to split up in order to find Naruto. Alright does everyone everyone have their flares?" everyone in Kakashi's group nodded." If you find the real Naruto launch flares, hopefully more of use will be in the same area and we will come to assist. Sousa show use the tracks."

With a nod Sousa lead to the group to tracks pointing in the direction they were heading. Once everyone knew their path they followed the path set by Naruto and his clones. The rain made tracking the footprints on the ground extremely difficult. Hinata followed her set of tracks, she had ask to go it alone. She was surprise when Kurenai quite quickly. But she figured that time was of the essence and arguing would cause them to lose more precious time. Hinatas tracks started in the trees, but were going through the mud after about 100 yards. She desperately hope that her set of tracks would lead her to Naruto. Maybe she could convince him to return with her back to Konoha. She could only hope.

Sousa along with her one of her teammates Ryoushi were jumping trough the trees. This path was main in the tree tops, making tracking him harder then usual. Tracking trough the trees is about 5 times harder than tracking on the ground, and the rain increased the difficulty.

_"We will not fail you Donzo-sama, I will find the Kyuubi and bring you back his head." _thought Sousa as she and Ryoushi jumped from tree to tree.

* * *

Well here is the chapter. Sorry for the long wait. 2,878 words in the chapter. Next chapter the confrontation the the person you voted for. Only four people vote. Come on readers if you don't want the story decided by four people vote. Alright here is the next voting question. This one is straight forward.

How strong should I make the people from the Wasteland? (This in turn will also determine Naruto's strength) Poll end May 27

1:1, 1:2, 1:3, 1:4

So one should 1 Waste equal 2 leaf ninja or what. you decide.

Now on to my rants there are possible spoilers to Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist so if didn't read the latest chapters stop here and Review please. And vote.

First Naruto Like usual nothing is happening so I will talk about a previous chapters in chapter 490 Naruto finally recalls what happened to Hinata. That was something I was waiting for. Not a whole Oh Naruto realizes Hinata is love of his life thing, but he recalls what happened so that I feel is a step in the right direction. Also Kabuto finally confronts Madara and shows him the bodies of Pain. I say lame. Because in a universe like Naruto. there is always someway to bring people back to life. That pisses me off. It like Ha I killed you but there is some way came back. Also Kabuto shows him the body of someone that shocks Madara. OH big shock I guess you can't tell who is is. the only person Madara wouldn't expect. I won't say who but really come one.

Now Fullmetal; My cousin says that they are going to end it in the next chapter. I say no. Because there is way to much stuff happening to just end it in about 50 pages unless its a like 100+ page. So Father is losing his power and can't keep "god" inside him anymore. Roy is back and kicking ass, Riza better not die though, cause she is right there in the front with no way to defend herself. And Al. What the fuck. Al that work he did all the shit he has been through and he gives up his soul to give Ed his arm beck. It was a touching moment, but damn. When I thought they were going to kill Riza it was like a kick to the face, this was more like a slap to me. Al is cool but I till think Riza's death would suck more.

Ok that's all for now. So Review please. And go to my Profile and vote, if you don't want four people deciding the whole course of the story.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart out.


	6. Chapter 5: The Good Left Undone

Quote of the Day: Regret plagues everyone when it comes to love. Especially when we did not love enough.- Don't remember who said or what the actual quote was, if you know tell me please.

Reviews:

Crafard; Sorry its a bit slow the beginning of all stories start slow. And I was think of doing that with Naruto.

Hekem: Thanks for the praise. I hope you will continue to enjoy my story.

foxgodess07: The story will jump around a bit and will level out around the shippuden timeline.

**Chapter 5: The Good Left Undone**

The sound of quiet breathing was the only thing could be heard beside rain outside, which refused to let up. If anything the storm seemed to get stronger with each passing. The only light in the room came from a few candles, their flame bathing the room in orange. The windows had been boarded up to kept the rain out. When all the glass shattered in her house she thought that the village was under attack again. Thankfully that was not the case. But right now the only thing that was on Sakura's mind was her injured teammate laying unconscious on the bed in front of her. He was in bad shape, when she found put Sasuke was back she rushed into the storm and straight to the hospital. When she had arrived Sasuke was still in surgery. Naruto had nearly destroyed him! What could have gone through his mind when he did this to her precious Sasuke-kun? All Sakura knew is that when she next saw Naruto she would beat him within an inch of his life, which she felt was more than she felt he deserved seeing as how he beat Sasuke within a millimeter of his life. A crack of lightning shook her from her thoughts. She looked at the pouch that was suspended over Sasuke's bed as it slowly dripped. The rest of Sasuke was covered in bandages and casts. It pained her to see him like this, broken, near death. He need help just to breathe. A yawn escaped her lips as she struggled to stay awake. She wanted to be the first thing Sasuke saw when he awoke. Sakura hoped with all his heart that it was soon.

* * *

He was right behind him, being thankful that the rain and lightning masked any noise that he made. Kakashi hope that he had the right one. the Naruto in front of him was standing at the edge of a small cliff looking around into the distance trying to figure out a way across or around it. This is when Kakashi made his move. If he could subdue Naruto before he notices then he wouldn't need to use his flare. Hopefully this was not one of his clones, because if it was and he did anything wrong and dispersed it Naruto would receive the memories and know how close they were. Slowly he move past the tree line making his way silently to Naruto. The rain provided the sound. Kakashi froze when he saw Naruto move. Naruto only raised his hand to use it to cover his eyes. Kakashi let out the breath he had been holding. Big mistake. Naruto quickly turn to the source of the noise.

"Kakashi-sensi." Naruto whispered in an almost dead tone.

Kakashi cursed in his head. How could he have made such a stupid mistake like that! Naruto did nothing but stare at him with his sorrow filled eyes. It made Kakashi inwardly cringe at his normally happy looking student.

"Did you come here to kill me?" asked Naruto as he watched Kakashi flinch from the question.

"No Naruto I'm here to bring you back home." Kakashi answered slowly making his way toward Naruto.

Naruto chuckled.

"That place was not my home. A home was a place were you are safe. So believe me when I say that that was not my home."

"Regardless my orders were to bring you back. Just come back with me quietly, I don't want to hurt you." Kakashi said as he stop about five feet from Naruto.

"Kakashi -sensi I'm not going back. There is only one way you can take me back, and that's if you kill me. and drag my lifeless corpse back."

Kakashi was shocked a Naruto's response. Kakashi knew that he could easily overpower him and tie him up. But was to stop him from biting his tongue or something like that.

"I don't want to hurt you." Kakashi repeated readying himself while still remaining still.

Naruto said nothing instead choosing to act. He ran at Kakashi while drawing a kunai from his leg holster. Kakashi cursed as he dodged the swipes of Naruto's kunai. Kakashi knew the only way to capture him was to knock him out. Kakashi waited for Naruto to over extend his attack to strike. Then just as Kakashi had hoped Naruto over swung. Kakashi quickly angled himself to counter him and struck. Kakashi never really believed in god or any of that religious stuff. But he found himself silently praying to any god or gods that would listen that when his strike connected that the Nauto in front of him would remain here.

His strike connected. And he was given his answer.

If there was a god or any other divine being that heard his prayer hey decided not to answer his prayers. For when he chopped at the back of Naruto's neck he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"No.." Kakashi whispered to himself as he clenched the fist that he used for the attack.

"Damn it.. Damnit." he repeated as his fist began to tremble.

He messed up. He assumed that the Naruto he found was the original. And now the real Naruto would know how close they were. Now Kakashi could only hope that one of the other members of his team would find Naruto as he quickly made his way back to he place his team split up. He found himself praying again. Maybe god or whoever would hear him and answer his prayer.

* * *

_With Sousa Around the Same Time_

The target had spotted them and was making his escape through the tree tops. Her partner had been careless and alerted their target to their presence and took of like a bat straight out of hell. Sousa had to admit if her target didn't wear such bright color she may have lost sight of him in the downpour.

"Ryoushi continue to peruse him. I will get a head of him a cut him off." Sousa told her partner.

When Ryoushi showed that he understood Sousa dropped to the ground and ran to intercept Naruto. Sousa could move faster on the ground than she could in the trees. And from what she could tell her target did nope seem to notice her. she move out of Naruto's possible sight range and ran up a tree, once again chasing Naruto through the trees. Sousa slowly made her way closer to Naruto with out him noticing. But with all the random change of directions Naruto made slowed her progress. She jumped higher into the trees almost past the forest's canopy. She was almost close enough, she drew the blade that was strapped the her lower back and prepared to strike.

After a few more jumps she was finally with in range, and pounced on her prey. The Kyuubi's jailer didn't know what hit him as she impaled her blade into the base o his neck,causing him to loss his balance and begin to fall to the muddy earth below. Her target let out a surprised scream as the blade sank into him. But the noise that came out of his mouth sounded more like a gargling sound.

_"I have done it." Sousa thought as her blade sank into Naruto's body. " Danzo-sama will be most pleased."_

But her glory was short lived as her target burst into a cloud of smoke, leaving her fall alone. She manage to land without any injury other than the injury done to her pride. Ryoushi was a her side seconds later.

"We must return to the to the where we split up. And hope that Kemono kills the Kyuubi." Sousa said to her partner as she place her weapon back in it's sheath.

"You know what will happen if Kemono doesn't. Donzo-sama does not tolerate failure." Ryoushi told her as they began their return to the place were the split up.

Sousa not to continue the discussion as she ran. She knew what would happen to her and her team. Failure was something that was absolutely not tolerated. If they returned empty handed they would receive the ultimate punishment.

* * *

Naruto slid to a stop. Something had happened to two of his clones. It was like what had happened to his clones had happened to them had happened to him. The memories of being stabbed and struck filled his mind. Kakashi had struck him, well his clone, in the back of his neck, and someone he had never seen before had tried to kill him. From what he could tell there was a team after him, and they were close. He couldn't tell how many more people were looking for him but he could dwell any more on the subject he need to keep moving. He started up again continuing toward the border. If he could make it past the border then he could practically disappear. The rain had yet to let up, continuing to drench the land. Lightning flashed through the the land illuminating the land for a second before the darkness reclaimed the land. Thunder sounded above in the clouds, the thunder boomed, cracked and rumbled, making it seem like a terrible beast had awoken from its slumber to enact its vengeance across the land. But it did little to slow the former Konoha ninja. Right now the only thing that was on his mind was getting of of the Land of Fire. This thought was the only thing that was keeping him from remembering what had happened only a day and a half ago. He didn't want to risk another argument with his tenant. That had cost him way to much time.

Naruto continued his trek for a few more hours. Naruto neared the tree line and stopped short of the line and removed his pack, stretching his sore muscles taking a small break to catch his breath and scout the border. Naruto moved closer to the line staying as camouflaged as possible just in case someone was patrolling the border. Naruto silently watch hoping to find any ninja, and a way to pass the border unseen just in case there were ninja.

* * *

Hinata leaned against a nearby tree, trying to catch her breath as quickly as possible. Hinata felt she was close, she had to be she thought as she brought out a map from her backpack. Hinata stared at the map slowly calculating all the factors of her mission. After a moment she concluded that she was really close to the border. If she could find Naruto now she would never see him again. The thought cause her chest to ache. She had to hurry, Naruto could have already left the country for all she knew. She quickly returned the map to her pack and continued to follow the foot prints that marked the ground. The Hyuga heiress stop when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She activated her family's bloodline to get a closer look without the danger of revealing herself. It was a standard issue shinobi backpack. She knew right then and there that Naruto was there. She slowly made her way to the pack, scanning the surrounding area with her eyes searching for her crush. She deactivated her bloodline after a few seconds, she didn't see him.

What had happened? Was he attacked? Was he alright? Hinata slowly started to panic. She was wracking her mind for any possible answer. She looked at the pack again. It was propped up against the base of a tree. It didn't look like there was a struggle of any kind in the immediate calmed Hinata somewhat. The pack's position indicated that Naruto had placed the pack there. Hope filled Hinata's rain drenched form once again.

"Hinata?" a voice sounded to her left.

Hinata turned and was greeted to the sight of her secret love. Hinata stared at him. Mud stained his clothes, his pants and jacket were torn in several place, his blond hair without his headband to hold it in place fell upon his brow. Even in his current state, and the current situation Hinata couldn't help but get that warm feeling every time she saw the usually smiling blond.

"Naruto."

* * *

Naruto returned to where he had left his pack. He didn't see any patrolling ninja so he figured he could just cross without any trouble. But Naruto was surprised when he saw someone by his pack his heart stopped he had been found. Well his pack had been found, but Naruto wasn't really thinking straight. He only stood there staring at the person at his pack. The person was wearing a large beige coat with purple shinobi pants, all stained with mud. his eyes traveled to what he could see of the person's face. Short midnight blue hair adored the the head, light skin. There was only one person that Naruto knew that had hair of that color. before he could stop himself her name slipped from his lips.

"Hinata?"

Hinata turn after hearing her name. Naruto had guessed right. i was hear. the unmistakable eyes of the Hyuga were a dead give away. Her wet hair clung to her face, framing it perfectly.

"Naruto."

Hiata's voice returned him from his thoughts. She was staring right at him. It was almost as if she was looking right into his soul. Searching for the thing that was causing him pain with her concerned filled eyes. Naruto turned his head not wanting to look at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Hinata was a little hurt when Naruto turn his head, choosing to look somewhere else. She wanted to help him.

"I c-c-came looking f-for you." Hinata wish she wasn't cursed with her shyness.

Naruto turned his head to the other side still not wanting to look Hinata.

"Well you found me. Now what?"

Hinata really didn't know what to say. He made it sound like they were just playing a game, now that she had found him she could just go away now.

"Naruto," Hinata said as she slowly made her way toward Naruto, "come back. C-come b-back. t-t-to the v-village."

Naruto snapped his head back to stare at Hinata with angry eyes. Hinata stopped dead in her tracks, startled by the sight of anger in her crushes deep blue eyes.

"So you were also sent after me to hu? Tell me Hinata why should I go back?"

Hinata swollowed the lump that formed in her throat. She couldn't mess this up. She need to convince Naruto to return with her.

"Please Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama is worried."

Naruto let out a chuckle. Not a chuckle when someone finds something slightly amusing. A sarcastic chuckle.

"Shes not worried about me..."

"Of course she is!" Hinata interrupted Naruto much to his surprise. Hinata could feel tears beginning to to form in her eyes.

Naruto had never known Hinata to be this assertive.

"Everyone is worried about you."

" Your wrong. I bet they don't even know I'm gone."

Hinata stayed silent. She knew that was true. No one really knew that he had come back.

"I thought so. Hinata I'm not going to go back. There is nothing left for me there."

Hinata's tears began to fall. Naruto was not going to come back willingly. Her tears mixed with the rain, her shoulders began to shake. And she slowly lost the will to stand as she slowly slid to the ground, the weight of Naruto's words were to much to bare. She remembered that Naruto was not liked in the village, he had no parents to help lessen the pain, or even any memory of them. The storm increased in power. Strong wind blew through the trees rustling the leaves. Lightning and thunder tore through the sky and silence. The rain felt like it became a waterfall with the amount of water that fell.

"No one loves me there. Going back there means going back to be hate, the glares, the pain."

"Your w-wrong," said Hinata staring right into Naruto's eyes, " there are people that love you."

"Don't lie to me Hinata." Naruto said as he stared back a Hinata.

"I'm not."

"Hinata there is no one." Naruto couldn't really stop the anger that started to seep into his voice.

"Your wrong."

"Stop it Hinata.."

"There are people.."

"Hinata.." Naruto was getting angry.

"Who care.."

"I'm warning you Hinata!" Naruto raised his voice as he stomped his way to Hinata.

"People who love you!" Hinata raised her voice to match his.

"There's no one!" Naruto shouted at the girl in the mud his anger growing by the second.

"Your wrong!" Hinata insisted.

"No I'm not!"

"Your wrong!" Hinata repeated

"Then who Hinata! If you tell me who then I'll go back!"

Hinata was going to answer. But she found herself unable to speak.

_"What are you doing!" Hinata shouted to herself in her head. "Tell him you love him! This is your chance!"_

"Well Hinata!" Naruto yelled at her as he stood directly in front of her.

_"Tell him! What are you waiting for!"_

More tears fell from her eyes as she dropped her head unable to bare it. She could feel her heart breaking bit by bit. She was unable tell her love that she was one of the people that loved him. Here was a chance to bring Naruto back to the village, and she couldn't bring herself to bring herself to tell him she loved him. She cursed her weakness.

"I thought so." Naruto said to Hinata. His voice only loud enough to be heard over the howling wind and crashing thunder.

"Please don't go." Hinata whimpered hoping that he would change his mind.

Naruto knelt down in front of her. He moved his hand to her chin and slowly lifted her head so she was looking at him. Naruto could see the sadness in her eyes. He slowly drew her into a hug.

"Thank you Hinata. Thank you for caring, and I'm sorry."

Naruto released her and stood up.

"Maybe I'll get to see you again someday."

Naruto turned again and headed toward the tree line. When he reached he edge he turned back to look at Hinata one last time. He turned back around and took off toward the border.

Hinata cursed herself. Cursed herself for being so weak, for allowing her love to leave, when she had the means o keep him with her. Suddenly she remembered her flare. Her hands moved to her pouch and grabbed the flare. If she used this everyone would come and bring Naruto back. He would come back to the village and everything could go back to the way they were. She moved one of her hands to the ignition string. One pull and the rest of the team will come and bring Naruto back. But again she couldn't bring herself to pull. Hinata desperately want to pull, just like she wanted to tell Naruto hat she loved him. But she couldn't do it. her grip on the flare loosened until it rolled out of her hand onto the muddy ground. Hinata could feel her heart shatter, and she just broke down. Sobs wracked her small form steadily increasing, her cries of sorrow where almost drowned out by the winds, which had died out and the rain had slightly lessened. Almost as if the gods could feel her pain and eased the storm a bit for her sake. But she could care less. The love of her life was gone, all she could feel was the pain in chest and the feeling of being weak.

* * *

3,474 words. Don't get to use to the length though. Well not much to say as usual. I was lazy and stuff. Well any ways on to a different note. Any of you coming o San Diego for Comic Con? I am. Comic con is awesome. All the cool stuff from games and comics. Its a paradise. Well anyway another thing I want to know is anyone got MSN Instant Messenger? I would like someone to share I ideas and stuff with. If your interested PM me and stuff. Well on to my rants.

POSSILBE SPOILERS FOR NARUTO AND FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

Well my cousin was right. Fullmetal Alchemist has ended. I wish it hadn't . It was a great ending and all, but there were still a few things that could have been explained better. The last page shows pics of all the main characters and stuff. Looks like Ed and Winry had a couple of kids. Al married May from what I can tell . Mustang got his sight back and Riza didn't die which i think is fucking awesome. Although I would have liked it if the went more in depth with their ending. Oh well still a good ending. Now Naruto. So Naruto's mother was the previous host of the Kyuubi. I'll admit that I did not see that coming. But is something like that really necessary. Will Naruto knowing his mother was the previous host affect the story what so ever? Or is Masashi Kishimoto just wasting time with plot devices that will eventually lead nowhere. Like the 100+ episodes of fillers in he anime. Well whatever we'll just have to wait and see.

SPOILERS END

Please Review leave tips and if you want PM so we can chat on IM.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart Out.


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Wasteland

Quote of the Day: He who fights monsters should see to it that he himself does not become a monster. When you gaze into the abyss the abyss also gazes into you.- Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

**Chapter 6: Welcome to the Wasteland**

It was a mistake to leave his pack behind. He had been so caught up in the moment that his pack was the last thing on his mind. But now as he walked this dead land he wished he had brought his pack. After he had crossed the border he kept moving east, after a few miles he seemed to leave the rain behind him. Now he wished that the rain had stayed with him. After running along the border he had crossed again. If he remembered right he was in the wastelands. No country laid claim to these land because of how useless they are. He couldn't remembered how long its been since he entered this god forsaken land. He felt like he was going around in circles. Everything around him looked exactly the same. give or take the occasional dad tree or animal skeleton, which he was starting to think were the same tree and animal skeleton every time. Naruto stopped and looked around him. He ran his tongue over his dry cracked lips. He was so thirsty, and from what he could tell there was no water anywhere. He turned his gaze toward the sun, bringing his hand up to block the rays shining into his eyes. The hot blistering ball of fire sat in the middle of the sky, scorching the land with its heat. The phrase out of the frying pan and in into the fire came to mind. If the rain was the frying he would gladly jump right back into it. He dropped his gaze back in front of him and continues his way trough the wasteland.

The Kyuubi lay in his cage, not like he could do anything else, and waited, he would not die. He refused to die. He was the King of the the Bijuu! He would not die imprisoned in a weakling of a host. But he couldn't just break free, the seal as to strong even for him. But he knew there was a way out. there were only two ways he could escape, and one of them was completely impossible for his host. But the other way could work and the time for in was close, but his timing for it need to be perfect. If he makes even the slightest mistake he would die. For now he just needed to just bide his time. He need to make his move at the exact moment of his host's death or risk dieing with him.

_**"Soon. Soon I'll escape this prison and enact my revenge." Kyuubi thought as he waited.**_

Naruto stumbled over what looked like a burned log slightly buried in the earth. He stared at it and kicked it. Well bumped it with his foot would seem more appropriate seeing as how he was really drained.

"Stupid log." Naruto muttered as he turned back around to continue.

But before he could take another step he felt the earth shake at first it was almost unnoticeable. But it still caused Naruto to stop for a second or two. But before he could continue again the ground shook more violently causing Naruto to lose his balance and fall on his back. Naruto sat up as quickly as he could looking around trying to find the source of the shaking. Low rumbling and cracking earth made him look behind him, and what he saw caused him to freeze.

The icy fingers of terror gripped his heart. His breathing increased, almost to the point of hyperventilation. His heart pounded in his chest so hard that he swore his heart would burst from his chest. More sweat covered his already sweaty body as he trembled in terror. Eyes as big as they could possibly be. Knuckles white as snow. Mind trying to comprehend the sight before him.

From the cracking earth rose the object of his terror. A shell of white and black covered the beast. Two big claw like pincers on either side of its body, eight insect like legs holding it up. A giant stringer rising up from behind it. It's mouth was a row of fangs sharper then any blade, drool flowed from it mouth. And its eyes, its eyes were black. In fact they were the darkest black Naruto had ever seen, and they were staring right at him.

Scorpion. That was the the thought that ran through his mind. It was a giant scorpion. Almost two stories tall. Sure when he fought against Garra the Ichibi no Shukaku was at least four times lager than the beast before him. But the Ichibi did not look nearly as terrifying. It looked more like and overstuffed raccoon stuffed toy. Not to mention he had help from Toad Boss Gamabunta. A series of clinks rumbled from its mouth as it stared at Naruto. Then it raised it head section and and an ear splitting shriek tore through the air. The shriek forced Naruto out of his terror induced trance and brought his hands to his ears in a futile attempt to block out the head splitting sound.

Naruto turned onto his knees, hands still covering his ears. It felt like his head was splitting apart, like some was hacking at his head with an axe. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the scorpion 's scream stopped. Naruto raised his head, only to see the scorpion's stinger thrusting toward him. Panic replaced the terror. Adrenaline and his training kicked in and he flung himself to the right, out of the stingers path .The stinger stabbed into the place Naruto was just in not even a second ago. Chucks of earth and dirt flew into the air when the stinger impacted the earth. Naruo had no time to rest as the beast's claw came to grab him. Naruto scrambled to his feet and jump over the claw. But before he could land the monster's claw struck again, slamming into Naruto sending him sliding across the dirt. Pain flared across his body. The force of the blow knocked the air from his lungs, and he swore some of his ribs were cracked if not broken. Naruto struggled to get air back into his lungs as well as getting back on his feet. His adrenaline was the only thing that was keeping him from passing out.

_**"Hmm, this really is an interesting turn of events. I may be able to escape sooner then I expected." thought the Kyuubi as he watched events unfold through his host's eyes.**_

Naruto rose shakily to his feet just in time to see the scorpion turn and charge at him.

_"Is this it am I going to die?" thought Naruto as the monster neared him.

* * *

_Hagane Kane was tapping his foot impatiently. He was waiting for his partner to finish his "business" from behind one of the dead trees in the wasteland's seemingly endless desert. Next to him his other partner Sentou Gakudan silently strummed the strings of his guitar. Well they weren't strings. They looked like mini lighting bolts stretching from one end of the guitar to the other, and his guitar was a strange sight to. It looked like something out of a gothic painting or something, the guitar was a light purple color the head looked jagged and pointed. The body of his guitar looked like a V but was more curved, one side shorter than the other. Nevan that is what it was called a guitar that had been handed down in his family for generations.

Hagane was really getting tired of waiting.

"God damn it! Shisen hurry the fuck." Hagane yelled, causing Sentou to stop playing.

Hagane's shot got the desired result. A few seconds later his blond haired teammate appeared from behind the tree zipping his pants up.

"Damn Hagane can't you let a guy piss in peace?" asked Shisen his green eyes glaring holes in his teammate's head.

"Not when we are supposed to be on patrol." Hagane answered as he turned and took off in a slow sprint.

Shisen turned and gave Sentou a confused look. Sentou shrugged his shoulders and strapped his guitar to his back before taking off to follow his team leader. Shisen figured that Hagane just wanted to get out of the sun. He couldn't really blame him. No one really liked to go out on patrols especially during the day.

Shisen was about to follow his teammates, but then he heard a voice in his head. Which made him stop. He dropped to a knee, brought one of his hands near his face, three fingers touching his temple. He closed his eyes in concentration.

_"Shisen can you hear me?" the voice asked._

_"Yeah I can hear you sis, whats up?"_

_"It looks like a demon decided to show its self."_

_"Where?"_

At first he didn't get an answer, which meant that she was calculating the demon's position. By now his teammates had noticed he was not following and were making their way back to thier teal hair colored teammate.

_"It looks like it is a few miles east of your current position. Your team is the nearest so Shikyokage-sama wants you to go check i out,and if possible eliminate it."_

_"Right we're on our way. Oh can you ask mom if she could make spaghetti tonight?"_

_"Yeah whatever just get going and be careful, this demon may be young but that doesn't make it any less dangerous."_

_"Got it, we're on our way now out."_

_"Be careful."_

Shisen opened his eyes and stood up, wiping the dirt off his pants. He noticed that his teammates were right behind him, waiting for the news.

"Looks like we are on he hunt now." Shisen said looking at Hagane.

"Then lets get moving. Lead the way." answered Sentou.

With a node Shisen lead them in the direction of the demon. Each member of the team mentally preparing themselves for what they were about to do.

* * *

The beast was about thirty yards away when Naruto made up his mind.

_"No. I wont die here. Dieing would just prove all of the villagers right that he was weak." Naruto thought to himself as he stood up._

Naruto was in survival mode. He couldn't feel the hunger or the thirst that previously plagued him. All he could feel was the null ache on his ribs, and the determination to survive this confrontation. Any other feeling was replaced with a numbness so that it would not interfere with the task in hand. He brought his hands together into the seal for his most used jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

In an instant there were fifteen more Narutos standing at his side ready for he battle. The scorpion did not slow, it continued to charge. Naruto and his clone split up into groups running into different directions around the scorpion. It was a simple tactic but it got the desired effect. The scorpion stopped and looked at the groups of Narutos in confusion as they moved from place to place. Naruto did not waste his opportunity as he and the three clones with him launched a barrage of shuriken at the beast. There attack was ineffective as they saw that their weapons just bounced off the demon's exoskeleton like pebbles off a wall. The demon scorpion turn its attention toward the attack and charged. The other clones followed the original's example and flung their own shuriken at the demon. The demons attention was diverted once again as in charged at what ever was attacking him. Naruto knew he couldn't keep attacking like this. The monster's hide was to strong. So he decided to switch it up a bit. While the scorpion was busy trying to kill the clones that where annoying him the real Naruto and his group of clone readied kunai with explosive tags. The scorpion looked like it had had enough and charged at the clones that had just finished throwing a group of shuriken. It now ignored the other clone as it closed in on the the group of four clones.

The clones split up in an attempt to escape, but the scorpion was to fast. With swipe of its claw it cut through three of the four clones with its claws. While the fourth clone was able to avoid the claw by jumping it was not able to avoid the scorpion's stinger as it impaled it, and in a burst of smoke the clone disappeared. A moment of confusion washed upon the scorpion, its pry had disappeared. But it had no time to dwell as a series explosions riddled it back. Smoke and dust surrounded the scorpion, hiding it from Naruto's view.

"Did we get it?" asked one of the Naruto clones.

"I fucking hope we did." answered the original.

Naruto desperately hope that hey had killed it, or at least drove it off. But in the back of his mind he knew that what they had done had only angered it. But he still hope for the better outcome. Fate had other plans however. as the beast rushed through the smoke catching Naruto and his clones off guard. With a swipe of his claw another two clones ceased to exist. Naruto and his clones unleashed another barrage of explosive kunai at the beast hoping to find a weakness of some kind. But all his attack did was kick p more dust and smoke and and piss the monster off even more. The monster charged through the smoke again this time he was heading for the original Naruto. Naruto's clone threw their kunai to slow the beast, but they just bounced off its seemingly impenetrable hide and detonate around it. Naruto dove to his right narrowly dodging the scorpion's claws as it swung. Aside from one clone that slide under the beast. The clone under the beast stabbed into the scorpion's underside where two of its armor like exoskeleton. The kunai detonated taking the clone with it, but the scorpion howled in pain as it thrashed around. Its wild movements caught three more clones and eliminated them.

_"Its stomach. Its stomach is its weak point_." _thought Naruto as he formulated a plan._

He rallied his remaining clones together. They had vary little time before the monster recovered. The original Naruto removed his tool pouch and handed it to one of his clones. After a quick instruction his clones went to work. Naruto took one clone with him to by time, as the Scorpion was recovered and heading toward them. Naruto stared at the Scorpion as it neared. But this laps in battle had it negative effect as well. The adrenaline in his blood was starting to thin out. Naruto was slowly becoming more aware of his condition. Lack of food water and energy were starting to take their effect. But he couldn't give up yet. As long as he could move even a finger he would continue fighting. That was his way of the ninja. Even he ran away his ideals came with him. Naruto rose his right hand toward his clone and dipped into his nearly depleted chakra.

"Alright lets do this." He said to his clone as his clones moved its hands around Naruto's palm.

A blue sphere began to take shape as the chakra was feed into it until it was finished. The Rasengan, the Fourth Hokage's technique, and one of the only techniques he knows. Without a second more of thought he charged at the scorpion. The beings continued their death charge toward each other. The scorpion's claws at the ready waiting to tear Naruto to shreds, its stinger rised over its body ready to strike at a seconds notice. Naruto's eyes were a blaze with determination, the Rasengan was spinning wildly in his hand ready to unleash is devastating power. The scorpion was within striking distance, and with a final roar lunged with it stinger. Naruto meet the monster's roar with his own and brought his weapon to the ready and aim to meet the stinger.

"RASENGAN!"

The two forces met in a clash of strength. Naruto strained under the force of the scorpion's stinger, using both his hands to try and hold back the beast. His Rasengan was barely hold against its strength at bay. Naruto's clones had barely finished their task, putting all their explosives together to hopefully make a explosion strong enough to kill the scorpion. They rush to the original Naruto's aide. But before they could reach him fate again decided fuck with Naruto one more time. The scorpion's stinger broke through Naruto's Rasengan. The failure of his jutsu blow his arms away from each other. Before Naruto could react pain flared through his left arm and shoulder. The stinger had only grazed him tearing through the skin and muscle of his bicep. But the pain had only just started, stingers were make to inject poison into a predator's prey. And that was exactly what happened to Naruto. While it wasn't as large amount as it could have been, the poison that did enter him was enough to cause him to howl in pain and drop to the ground clutching his wounded arm.

Naruto's nerves felt like they were on fire. It felt like hot lava was coursing through his body. Pain unlike anything he had ever felt was the only thing his mind would register. The scorpion moved forward, its black eyes focused on Naruto. Clicks sounded from its mouth as fangs dripped with drool, claws snapping its legs stabbing the earth as in walked. It had won, it prey lay before it immobilized by pain. It raised its stinger again ready to finish its prey.

BOOOOM!

And explosion erupted from beneath it. lifting it body almost fifteen feet into the air. Another ear splitting screech came from the wounded beast's mouth as it landed on its back, thrashing even more wildly than before. Cracks riddled the armor of it underside. Naruto was saved from the blast by one of his clone and was being held up by one of them. His arm burned like hell. But he gritted his teeth and watched the scorpion thrash wildly.

"Fuck. That damn thing still isn't dead." said one of the clones.

"What now? We're out of explosive tags." the clone holding the original Naruto asked.

None of them said a thing. Running was defiantly not an option, the scorpion would be to fast plus the original Naruto was injured so that would slow them down a great deal. Naruto looked at the scorpion as its thrashing lessened and attempted to return to a standing position. Naruto saw the crack in its armor and knew what he had to do. Slowly with his left arm burning he moved from the the clone supporting him.

"There's.. only.. one ..way." he said through clenched teeth.

Again with a final plan the remaining clones and Naruto prepared. Naruto held out his hand before his last clones. Then four of the remaining five placed their hands around his palm, and began feeding their chakra to he original's technique. Slowly one by one they puffed out of existence, having pour all their chakra to Naruto. Naruto's hand burned from all the chakra in his Rasengan, but he bared with it. Thing was his last chance. When the last clone disappeared he wasted no time an made one final run with his final clone beside him.

Ten feet away from the fallen beast the clone ran in front and linked his fingers together. When the original reached him he stepped on his clones hands. The clone channeled his chakra to his muscles and and with a grunt launched Naruto into the air before he to disappeared. Naruto flew high before he stopped and began his decent. He faced downward Rasengan spinning in his hand. Pain shooting through his body, but adrenaline flood his system one last time, slightly dulling the pain just enough to focus at the task at hand. He neared the scorpion. This was it, his last chance. This attack would decide his fate. Failure meant death, so he hope that fate would cut him just a little slack. He was there, and with one final cry he brought down the deadly spinning orb onto the monster's cracked and weakened armor.

"RASENGAN!"

The Rasengan crashed into the armor the added momentum from the fall adding more speed to his thrust. The scorpion screeched again as it felt its armor cracking. Naruto could see new cracks form and spread across is belly. Then he felt Rasengan losing power. So he dipped once more into his nearly empty chakra reserves. New live filled his jutsu.

_"Come in! Come on!" thought Naruto preying to the heavens for a break._

Naruto was finally rewarded for his efforts. The armor caved in, allowing the Rasengan to enter the soft insides. The attack tore everything it touched. Spinning, tearing, destroying. Naruto's Rasengan was like the blades of a blender turning everything into a chunky liquid. Blood splashed across Naruto's face, arm and torso, staining him his clothes and hair. The scorpion opened it mouth to let out a screech, but all that came out was a gurgling sound. Claws and legs flailing around. After a few more seconds the scorpion stopped flailing, and like most insects do when they die its legs curled up to its belly.

Naruto stopped the jutsu wen he saw that the scorpion stopped moving. Removing his hand from the hole in its armor he wobbled to the end of the now dead scorpion's body and jump down. Which proved a bad idea seeing as how he was about ten feet off the ground. In his weaken state he stumbled and fell, landing on his injured arm. He hissed in pain rolling to his other side, clutching his arm. He laid there catching his breath only to have it taken away from the building pain in his arm.

A sizzling sound caused him to sit up. Smoke rose from the scorpion's corpse. The parts of it that were still white blacken and charred. It was like watching wood burn, but with out the fire. Ends of its claws began to slowly flake away. Naruto quickly got up and ran as fast as his injured body was able to. He didn't want to stick around to see what would happened. For all he new that thing would come back just stronger. He ran, he didn't know where he was running to just as long as it wasn't here.

* * *

Old fingers ran tough his bead as he stared toward the horizon from the walls of his village, the sun setting behind him painting the sky an assortment of red pinks and oranges. He children were at his sides looking out across the land as eldest stood at his right, his second eldest sat at the edge of the wall elbows resting on his thighs his head resting on his left hand. And his daughter sat sat next to her brother, her legs pulled to her chest arms around her legs, her head resting on her knees.

"Ryu, Kenpachi I want you to go out and search." said the Shikyokage.

"Hai Oto-sama. Where do you want us to look." Ryu asked ever ready to serve his father and leader.

The Shikyokage lifted his hand and pointed straight ahead of him.

"Just keep move straight do not change direction."

Ryu nodded and walked to the edge. he stepped off the the high walls. He channeled chakra to his right hand and feet and place them against the slowing his decent. Ken remained atop the wall.

"Ken Oto-san said to go." Yuuga told her brother.

Ken grunted.

"Why do I have to go? I'm tired and Ryu is more than capable of searching on his own." Ken answered.

Yuuga looked around her. Looking for anything to strike her brother with. And there right next to her a part of the wall was cracked enough to remove a chuck off. She grabbed it a pulled it lose. The she brought the rock up and hit the back of her brother's head sending him over the edge. The Shikyokage pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Why couldn't they resolve their fights in a different manner. Ken managed to right him self mid fall and like his brother channeled chakra to his left hand and his feet to slowdown. His right hand clutching the back of his head.

"Damn one of these days she's gonna give me brain damage or something... I think I'm bleeding" he pulled his hand away to check "Yup I'm bleeding."

Ken reached the bottom of the all and head out with hid brother into the cold wasteland.

* * *

_(2 Hours Later)_

Hagane looked around him. In the darkness of night he could barely see. Shisen and Sentou were looking around as well, but like him were having trouble looking through the night like him.

"Hey I think I found him!" called Sentou called out drawing the attention of the rest of his team.

Hagene and Shisen head toward him to see what he had found. It was a boy. He looking no older than eleven. He was covered in dirt and dust, as well as a few cuts and bruises. Sentou leaned down to check his pulse , but couldn't find any. He was dead. Sentou looked at his teammates and shook his head telling the the grim news. Hagene walk to the body and knelt down.

"Put him on my back." he said turning so the boy could be placed on his back.

"I don't get it we were the only one in this section. Who could have done this?" asked Shisen as he began walking toward to village.

Hagene stood and adjusted the body on his back. and jogged up to his teammate Sentou at his side.

"Don't know. But right no lets get back home. His family would want to give him a proper burial." Hagene said in an low voice as he started into a light run, his teammates following him, each wondering how this had happened.

* * *

4249 words again don't get used to it. First off I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed, you really make writing enjoyable. And a big thanks to Ookami88 who was the only one who wanted to take advantage of the chat with me. Thanks for all the tips and idea's which I'll be adding to the story. Even though there is a nine hour time difference I still enjoy chatting with you. And there I have revealed the sons of the Shikyokage. You should be able to guess who the Shikyokage is. Well on to my rants.

Only one thing this time. And that is that OneManga is shutting down. For those of you who don't know what OneManga is,its a manga site. So apparently The authors and artist of manga are now against he scanning of manga. And are telling people to take there stuff down. Personally I think that that's alright these people work had ans deserve to get paid properly. But as a reader of manga it kinda sucks. Now id fill be a long time before I'll read anything new on Naruto and Bleach. Oh well I find a way to cope.

That's it for now. Till next time.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart Out.


	8. Chapter 7: Lost and Found

Review Response

**Ookami88**: Sorry to tell you but you are wrong. It is not Yamamoto Genryuusai. But I was seriously considering using him as the Shikyokage. It was close but I decided to use someone else which has yet to be figured out by anyone.

**Rose Tiger**: Yes she should have told him.

**DriftStar**: I was think whether or not I should have do that. But that would be to easy.

**Cloud Shooter**: I thank you for your praise. Reviews like that feed my ever expanding ego. And Naruto will get some love but it may take a while so please be patient.

Quote of the Day: Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars. Kahlil Gibran

**Chapter 7: Lost and Found**

Failure

It was something that no one is fond of. It usually doesn't matter what it was a person failed at. Failure feels the same way most of the time. But some failures hurt more then most people could possibly know. It feels like a crushing weight upon one's shoulders, it feels like a numbness spread through out one's body, people feel and react differently when presented with failure. But there's failing a task, and then there's failing a person. When you fail someone the feeling a person feels is increased ten fold. When a person is depending on you and you fail them the devastating feeling hurts worse.

That is what the people who knew Naruto were feeling as they returned to the village. When Hinata had yet to returned from her search the team had set out to look for her and hopefully Naruto. But when they found her she was alone. Her face buried in her hands, sobs racking her body, and in her arms was a backpack. At that moment they knew that Naruto had gotten away. At first no one moved, they only watched the heart broken young heiress cry. Kurenai was the first to move, making her way to her student. When she reached her she crouched down and placed her hand on Hinata's back. As soon as Kurenai's hand touched her student's back Hinata immediately latched on to her teacher as if she were her only life line left. Kakashi watched Kurenai attempt to comfort her sobbing student with comforting gestures and soothing words. But from what he could see they had little effect. He walked forward across the rain soaked ground. Kurenai looked at Kakashi with a sadden look in her eyes.

"We should return to the village. This mission is a failure." Kakashi said to Kuenai as she nodded in agreement.

When Sousa heard that she quickly stepped forward.

"But Hatake-sama we can't just return empty handed. The target is still out there." Sousa said in what Kakashi could tell was an act of desperation.

"We can't continue. Naruto has probably made it across the border by now." Kakashi answered.

"Then we should follow him across it. We can not allow the demon to fall into enemy hands."

A gasp sounded from a few of the older members of the team, Shino and Kiba were the only ones that were confused. While Hinata couldn't hear over the sound of the rain and her own sobs.

_"Demon? Are they talking about Naruto? Sure he was a pain in the neck, but isn't calling him a demon a bit to harsh?" though Kiba as he took another look at his crying teammate._

Kakashi closed his eye and took in a deep breath through the hole in his mask in an attempt to calm himself. To talk like that, in front of kids that aren't supposed to know is really treading into dangerous waters. Kakashi tried once more to reason with Root ninja.

"If we attempt to cross the border we will most likely get caught because of our numbers. If we cross and we are caught Grass might see that as an act of war. And that is something that we can not afford."

"Then allow me and my team to continue you this hunt alone. We will be able to find the target." Sousa countered.

Kakashi was starting to lose his patience, which was something that never happened. But given the current situation, weather, fatigue, and stubborn ninja undermining his command it was understandable. Kakashi took in one last breath to calm himself before lost it.

"You are not going after Naruto. The risk greatly outweighs the reward," Kakashi felt a wave of guilt pass through him. He was pretty much saying that Naruto was not worth the risk. "My decision stands we are returning to the village." Kakashi finished, turning in the direction of the village and motioning everyone to move out.

Sousa anger flared. She had to control the urge to kill the one eyed man walking away from her. But she knew that would not be able to return the village she did. And just taking off was out of the question. Konoha would make them missing ninja, and being Root a seal placed on their head at recruitment would activate, killing her and her team. Sousa looked up to see that the the group minus her team had started their trek home. Ryoushi walked up next to her.

"What should we do now?" Ryoushi ask.

Sousa remained silent for a moment trying to think of a plan.

"There is nothing we can do but return to the village. And hope that Danzo-sama will be merciful." replied Sousa as walked in the direction of the others.

Ryoushi looked at Kemono, he had a slightly dreaded look. He cold tell that returning empty handed would be met with severe consequences. Ryoushi motioned toward Sousa with his head. Telling him to follow. There was nothing they could do.

* * *

The night was cold. It cut deep into his body, but right now the cold was the least of his worries. His steps were becoming more and more sluggish. The adrenaline was the only thing that was keeping him going but that had wore out a hours ago. His arm burned but there was nothing he could do to treat it. His chakra was almost out, only enough so he wouldn't die from chakra depletion. The blood on him had already dried, reminding him of the ordeal that happened a few hours ago.

**"_Yes just a little longer. I can almost taste the freedom." the demon thought._**

Naruto lost his balance and fell to his knees. his legs no longer able to support his body. He slow started to shake. He shook until he felt something rising through his throat. When it reached his mouth he spat it out. He liquid splattered on the dirt. From the taste he knew what it was. He had tasted it so many times in his life. Blood. Naruto guessed that the poison was finally starting to take effect.

"Heh I guess the fox won't heal me this time." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto lifted his head and looked around him. Empty. Void of life. Dead. There was nothing. A chuckle left his mouth. Slowly his chuckle increased in strength. Slowly growing until it became full blown laughter. He laughed, and laughed. Naruto turned his head upward, and stared at the sky. The stars stared back at him.

"Are you satisfied?" he shouted to the heavens " Was my life screwed up enough for you. Was God? Or Budda, or who ever the hell is up there?"

Naruto continued to shout toward the sky. Cursing every god he could think of. Blaming them for his miserable life. He yelled and cursed until he couldn't anymore. He fell forward his arms stopping him from falling into the dirt.

* * *

Ryu stared out into the wasteland. His eyes scanning the horizon from a top of one of the dead trees that occupied the wastes. Looking for anything that might be the object he and his brother were searching for. His brother was at the base of the tree, arms crossed and leaning against the long lifeless tree.

"Hey Ryu" his brother called out " do you even know what we're supposed to be looking for?"

Ryu momentary stopped his searching.

_"Hmmm. Come to think of it I don't know what we are looking for."_

"I don't know Ken."

Ken sighed. Maybe they should have gotten more info from their father before heading out into the wastes.

"Hey lets head back we've been searching for over an hour and a half. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." Ken yawned to prove his point.

Ryu ignored his brother complaints and returned his gaze the land before him. He didn't want to return empty handed. He was determined to find whatever it was looking that his father wanted found. Ken continued to complain, but Ryu blocked him out. Then he heard something.

"Ken do you hear that?"

Ken stopped his complaining to listen. The wind blew around them shifting sand and dirt. Ken was about tell his older brother that it was just the wind. Then he heard it. Ken closed his eyes and focused on what he was hearing.

"Sounds like someone shouting." Ken told Ryu as he opened his eyes.

Ryu jumped down from the tree next his brother.

"Come on." Ryu said and they were both off. Heading off toward the direction of the sound.

* * *

Naruto shakily pushed himself back up and sat, his legs out in front of him. His mouth was dry, his muscles ached, the burning in his arm was spreading. It wasn't only his arm that was burning now, his shoulder and some of his chest was burning. Naruto's vision started to blur. It was getting increasingly harder to breathe. This was it. Naruto guessed that within 10 minutes the poison will finally kill him. Naruto began to think of all the thing that he hadn't done.

_"I never became Hokage. I guess the villagers ere right, someone like me could never be Hokage. There were still so many promises that I didn't keep. I never changed changed the Hyuga clan_._ I told Neji I would change the clan when I became Hokage. Looks like I was just full of talk. Maybe Hinata will be able to change the clan, she is the next clan head after all."_

Naruto felt his heart clench when he remembered the last time he saw Hinata. She was begging him not to him that there were people that loved him. But when he asked her who she couldn't answer. Why didn't she who. She claimed that there were people, but didn't say their names. He had said he would have returned if she had said the name of someone. If Hinata wanted him to return she should have said she love him. But Naruto knew that she didn't love him. She could never talk to him properly,she was probably scared of him. And she always pass out when she got near him. Her face would turn red, like his presence was making her sick. But even if, by some strange chance, she did love him it would never work. It wasn't in like the stories he read where the monster finds someone who accepts him for who he is. No in this world monsters are not meant to be happy.

It was getting really hard to breathe now. Naruto just considered laying down and just dieing. But the sound of foot steps caught his attention. Looking up he could barely make out the forms of what seemed like two people. They were heading right for him. The beast inside him chuckled.

**"It seems they are coming to finish the job the monster could not boy." the Kyuubi told Naruto.**

If it were any other time Naruto would have ignored the Kyuubi. But being the the state of mind he was in he believed him. Naruto turned over and tried to stand up. But he couldn't, his body simply refused to stand. So Naruto tried to crawl away. A pathetic attempt at escape. Naruto made it about four feet when he saw one of the figures lad about three feet in front of him. Naruto let himself collapse. Pain flared through his injured arm as he landed on it, and he let out a hiss of pain. Naruto watched as the figure in front of him slowly made his way toward him. Naruto felt like this was truly the end. But Naruto wouldn't go down without a fight. He reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out one of the blades. The figure raised his hands in front of him. Naruto heard the second person kneel right behind him. Naruto urn as fast as his injured body could and swung at the unknown person with the kunai in his hand. Naruto had hoped to inflict some sort of damage, but the person caught his hand.

"Calm down. We're here to help you." a calm voice said to him.

Naruto felt some how reassured by the voice and let his arm go limp.

_**"What's going on. Who are these people? They could ruin everything." the Kyuubi thought.**_

The Kyuubi knew that if he tried to do anything his could loss his chance at freedom, so he chose to remain silent and hope that hey did not do anything that would stop his escape.

"Ken he's hurt bad. He's poisoned. And it looks like it has spread pretty far." Ryu said to his brother.

"I got an anti venom shot it will slow the poison and get rid of some of it. But we need to get him home and fast." Ken said as he removed a syringe from the pouch on his belt.

Naruto watched as who he now knew was Ken take the syringe and place the needle at his chest and push it into his chest and injecting him with the anti venom.

**"No!" the Kyuubi shouted. as he released a wave of chakra in an attempt to stop the intruders.**

Ryu felt a wave of evil chakra emit from he boy in front of him.

_"Rairyukami" Ryu shouted in his mind._

**"Hai!" A voice answered back.**

Then Ryu placed his hand on Naruto's abdomen as a light blue almost white colored chakra flowed from his arm. The white chakra met the red chakra of the Kyuubi, overpowered in and canceled it out. The Kyuubi was shock that his chakra was overpowered so easily. Either this human was incredibly strong or it was something else.

"Whoa. What was that?" asked Ken looking a Naruto with amazement.

"I don't know but the anti venom won't last forever. We need to head back now. Help me put him on my back."

Ken help Ryu place Naruto on his back. When he was somewhat secured they ran back to the village. Ken stayed behind Ryu just in case his passenger fell off. They move fast enough to to get home in about thirty minutes. They could get there sooner but didn't want to further injure the boy. Hopefully they could make it back to the village before things took a turn for the worse.

* * *

Heavy eye lids struggled to open. It felt like his eyes weighed a couple thousand pounds each. His head was pounding like crazy, like there was something in his head pounding his head with a sledgehammer. After a few moments of trying to open his eyes he finally succeeded, however the the sudden light that flooded his vision caused him to quickly close his eyes groaning in discomfort. He tried to reach to cover his eyes, but he barely had the energy to move his hand let alone his whole arm. He tried to open his eyes again. The light assaulted his sight once again, and another groan escaped his lips.

"Sasuke-kun! Your awake!" a voice sounded to his right.

Well sounded was putting it lightly, shrieked was probably a more accurate description. All Sasuke knew was that the voice was making it seem like his head was splitting apart. Sasuke then felt something attach its self across his chest. Which caused pain to shoot through his body, causing him to hiss. The weight immediately lifted itself from him much to his relief.

"Oh I'm sorry Sasuke-kun I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok?" the voice asked.

It took a few moments for Sasuke to realize who it was. Sakura, why was he not surprised. Of course Sakura would be there... Wait a second. If Sakura was there next to him that could only mean one thing. He was back in Konoha. The dobe actually brought him back. Sasuke tried to remember what Naruto did that lead to his defeat. But the more he tried to remember the more his head hurt. The only thing that came to mind. Red. It was the only thing that he could remember.

"Sa-Sakura.. what happened?" Sasuke asked his throat felt like sand paper.

"Well that idiot Naruto brought you back. He hurt you pretty bad to. He broke your arms and legs.. he almost killed you." Sakura answered him, whispering the last past.

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura stayed silent. She had heard that Naruto had left. At first she was ecstatic, without Naruto constantly asking her out on dates she could now focus all her attention to Sasuke. Sakura wasn't the only one who glad of Naruto's departure. The village was full of life when they found out that Naruto was no longer in the village. The news of Naruto's desertion spread through the village like wildfire. Ninja and civilians alike celebrated out in the rain, which had yet cease, but that was the last thing on their minds. Sakura was glad that Naruto was gone but she felt that all the celebrating was a bit over the top. The way the villagers acted made it seem like Naruto was some plague or curse that was lifted. Then she saw Hinata.

Sakura didn't know that a team was sent to attempt to get Naruto back, even less that Hinata was one of the people that went to look for him. Sakura had gone out to buy some new flowers for Sasuke's room when she saw her sensei's team. From under her umbrella she saw Hinata. And what she saw made her forget all dislike toward Naruto vanish. Hinata was walking toward her home, supported by her sensei. She was soaking wet but she didn't seem to care. Her eyes looked red and puffy, from what she could tell she had been crying. Sakura saw Hinata's lips moving but could hear her over the sound of the rain. Then she thought of all the things that the people of the village did to him. All the constant insults, and from what she had heard abuse. She had heard a few ninja talking once, they would talk what they did to him, horrible things, but when she would look at Naruto she would now see the damage the older ninjas claimed to have caused. She them remembered all the things that she did to Naruto. There were time she was sure that she had broken some of his bones, and yet the next day, or sometimes later in the same day, there were no signs of her previous hen felt that maybe in someway she may have indirectly also been part of the reason Naruto left.

"Sakura.. Where is he?"

Sasuke's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked back at him. Trying to think of something to tell him. But her mind just kept coming back to the truth. Sakura took in a deep breath before she answered.

"Naruto.. he's.. he's gone Sasuke-kun."

"What?"

"He's gone Sasuke-kun, He left the village. They sent a team to get him but they couldn't."

Sasuke was speechless. Naruto left the village. Why? Sasuke always saw a smile on Naruto's face and heard all his constant yapping about becoming Hokage. He promised, Sasuke slowly clenched his fist, the bandages around his hand stained under the tension. Naruto couldn't be gone. If Naruto was able to defeat him then there had to be something that made him strong. Even with Orochimaru's training Sasuke still lost. What did Naruto learn that enabled him to defeat him. He need to know. Naruto had kept his promise he brought him back. Now in his hospital bed laying broken Sasuke made his own vow.

_"Naruto. I'll find you and bring you back. I just hope that it doesn't take a year to do it. I promise"

* * *

_Yuuga was happily chatting with Tayuya while she waited with her father, waiting for her brothers to return. Tayuya was released from the hospital two days earlier, and was staying in a recovery home until they got all her paperwork finalized. Tayuya had to admit the wasteland wasn't that bad, sure it was a little hot during the day and nights were cold but she enjoyed the feeling of freedom that she had. Freedom something that she never had since the day Orochimaru came and placed that cursed seal on her shoulder. But now it was gone she now had a clean slate. A chance to start over. She had friends and a new home. She rose from her bed and put on her sandals. She decided to look around starting with wall, where she was now talking with Yuuga. Well Yuuga was doing most of the talking, Tayuya just sat next to her and listened, or pretended to listen when she wasn't interested in the topic.

"So you wanna come to The spot tonight?" Yuuga asked

The spot was the main hangout place for most of the ninjas in the village. That is where nearly everyone goes to just chill. It's owned by Gakuden family who are a family of musicians that could play nearly every instrument in the world. The children of the Soro Gakuden played the music nearly every night. They usually played what they call rock and metal, but were also talented in may other genres, it just mattered on the occasion.

"I don't know."

"Aww come on. It'll be fun!" Yuuga said trying to get friend to join her. " I'm sure Basu would really like having you there." Yuuga nudging Tayuya with her elbow

Tayuya blushed as she pushed Yuuga which effectively stopped the nudges.

"..Whatever." Tayuya said getting up, " Going to get some shut eye. See ya later." Tayuya said being careful to watch her language around the Shikyokage.

"Bye."

Tayuya left leaving Yuuga alone with her father. A cold wind blew causing Yuuga to shiver. The Shikyokage looked down at his daughter. He removed his white Shikyokage coat and placed it on her shoulders. Yuuga looked up at her fathers face and smiled wrapping the coat around herself to better protect herself from the cold.

"Do you think Ryu and Ken are alright?" Yuuga asked her father worry evident in her voice.

"You don't have to worry. I would not have sent them out if I knew they would not be able to handle it." the Shikyokage reasured his daughter, as he raised his hand to stroke his beard.

Yuuga nodded to herself, He was right. Ryu and Ken could take care of themselves, they were strong. Ryu especially, his physical strength was unbelievable. He had heard some ninjas in the village say he was Hercules incarnate. Whoever that was.

"They're back." Yuuga heard her father say.

Yuuga looked out into the wasteland. It took her a moment before she saw them heading to the wall. When they got closer she saw someone on Ryu's back. When Ryu and Kenpachi reached the base of the giant wall Ryu removed Naruto from his back and held in a more safe position as he and Ken bounded up the wall. They reached the sister and their father at the top of the wall, gently placing Naruto on the ground.

"We found him out a few miles from the village. He has been poisoned, the should hold at least for another few minutes." Ken said to his father.

Yuuga looked down at Naruto. She was worried. He was covered in dried blood the wound on his arm looked infected, and his breathing looked labored. Naruto's vision swam. He could barely makeout what was in front of him. What he could see was what looked like a giant. It knelt down next to him. Naruto panicked and tried to move but his strength had finally left him, leaving him helpless. The Shikyokage moved his hand toward Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes. But what he didn't feel a strike, instead he felt a hand on his forehead. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the large man above him.

"It is alright. Your safe now." the Shikyokage said repeating the words of his dream, as he lifted Naruto into his arms carefully as not to injure him further, and made his way toward the hospital. His children following closely behind.

Naruto could do nothing but let the man take where ever he was taking him. But Naruto felt safe, a feeling that he never felt in Konoha. Naruto felt his eyelids growing heavy until he lost consciousness.

"Your home now."

* * *

4,332 word my longest yet. This was supposed to go up the 31st but my computer decided to go on strike. Well whatever I save my chapters on FF anyways. Right now I taking care of my cousin's dogs for the week and using his laptop so that's cool. And scenes take more words then I picture in my mind. Well I hope you like it. Also a few chapters a ago I mentioned my cousin and how he was right about FMA ending. Well he demanded me to tell you all his name, don't know why but whatever. His name is Chris. There I said. Also I'm thinking of doing one of three things either going back and fixing the mistakes in my previous chapters, starting the new chapter or writing a pilot chapter for one of the two other ideas I have. Don't know what yet. But maybe you guys can tell me what you want. No rant this time to mush to rant about. Maybe next time. Also I want to thank everyone that told me about other manga sites you guys are Kool yes with K not a C there's a difference ya know.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart Out.


	9. Chapter 8: While You Were Gone

Review Response

**Ookami88**: I would Sasuke biting the dust either, but we have to wait and see. To early to say at this point.

**SuNrIsEmAsSacRe: **Here is more!

**DriftStar**: All in due.

**Patriot-112**: Thanks I didn't really think that the story would turn out sad, but its great none the less.

**Rexard**: Same to you about the sad thing and more feed back would be great.

Quote of the Day: Sometimes you feel other people's pain worse than your own. We're armored against our own troubles. We can't afford to give in to despair. Then you see someone else struggling, and it breaks your... heart.-Sean Stewart

**Chapter 8: While You Were Gone**

The amber colored liquid burned as it made its way down his throat. The fire water that ran down his throat offered a temporary distraction. Usually he didn't drink, but right now he could care less. Once the the liquor settled in his stomach he attempted to placed his shot cup on his ever growing pyramid of cups, right now he was trying to finish the third row which would make it three cups. Which now brought his total to twelve. Since the the whole glass thing the bartender was using plastic since all his glass was destroyed. Candles were spread all around the bar since the light bulbs blew to. Wood covered where the windows were keeping the rain out. The man's usually tan face was red, his eyes had trouble focusing on anything. The doors of the bar opened and in walked from the rain the person many people thought to be the strongest Jonin in the village. The son of the White Fang Kakashi Hatake. He scanned the loud and crowed bar. People were still celebrating Naruto's departure. He spotted a open stool, which happened to be next to the man trying to put his glass on his pyramid without knocking it down. He reached the stool and sat down glancing at the obviously wasted man next to him.

"So what'll it be son?" the bartender asked Kakashi.

Kakashi turned to the bartender. He was an older man. Probably in his mid 50s. But he looked like he was still in good shape. His collared shirt looked like was about to rip at any moment, all he need do is flex. Whatever color his hair was in his youth was now white, which was combed back. A beard covered his face, not a thick one though. A scar ran from under his right eye, it ran down his cheek, neck and disappeared into his shirt. Another scar ran from his left temple and into his hair above his ear. The man had to have been a ninja, and had probably seen more then his far share of battles.

"Give me the strongest stuff you got."

"No way kid. You look like you'll drink yourself under the table. You get scotch." the bartender told Kakashi in a gruff as he went to get Kakashi's drink.

Kakashi didn't bother arguing. He just wanted a drink. He had returned to the village almost ten hours ago. He spent three hours in the Hokage tower report his failure to Tsunade. Needless to say the Hokage didn't take the news to well and went on to start downing her sake. Kakashi took that as permission to leave. The meeting only last about an hour, but then he ran into the village council who demanded for him to retell his report to them. Kakashi spent the next two hours retelling his mission, and answering the council's questions, mainly Danzo's questions which where many. After that he was allowed to leave. When he made it home his apartment was a mess. Rain was still pouring in through his broken window. After cleaning up all the glass and covering up the window, and throwing out all the things the rain had messed up, thankfully his prized Icha Icha collection was unharmed, he came to the Kunai With Chain to unravel.

"Don't you think that you've had enough Iruka?" Kakashi asked the man next to him without turning to face him.

Iruka's "concentration" broke and he missed placing his cup which caused his hand to bump against the rest of the cups knocking down his incomplete pyramid.

"Damn it." Iruka cursed.

The bartender returned and place a cup in front Kakashi.

"There you go sorry if it don't go down as smooth as it should." the bartender told Kakashi.

"Why wouldn't it?" asked Kakashi bringing the cup to the hole in his mask.

"I don't know if I got all the glass out of my booze." answered the bartender as cleaned a cup with a dishtowel like it was no big deal.

Kakashi paused when the cup reached his lips. Contemplating if he should drink his beverage. After a moment he brought the cup to his lips and down the whole thing. It burned but he didn't mind it warmed him up a bit.

"So your Sakumo's kid right?"

Kakashi looked at the bartender.

"How would you know?"

"I used to know your father, we were pretty good friends. We used to make quite a team. Shame what happened to him." the bartender said to Jonin.

"Barkeep get me another." Iruka told the bartender, despite being drunk his speech seemed like the only thing that wasn't impaired.

"No way kid. I shouldn't have given you as much as I did in the first place. I think you've had enough." the bartender told Iruka

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Iruka shouted as he slammed his fist on the bar, causing everyone in the bar to stop what they are doing and look at Iruka.

Kakashi was a bit shocked. Never had he ever seen Iruka this angry. He must be taking Naruto's departure really hard. Kakashi couldn't really blame him, Naruto was like a younger brother to Iruka maybe even a son, and he was gone.

"Iruka you've had enough go home and get some sleep you need it." the bartender told Iruka in a calm voice.

"What I need is another drink." Iruka answered back clearly angry he was not getting another drink.

"Iruka calm down he's right you've had enough." Kakashi tried to reason with him.

"Stay out of this Hatake!" Iruka snapped, surprising Kakashi.

"Iruka if you don't calm down and leave I'm going to have to throw you out." the bartender warned Iruka.

Iruka just stared at the bartender almost as if he was daring him to throw him out. Then the bartender snapped his finger and two people appeared seemingly out of nowhere grabbed Iruka's arms and pinned him face down on the bar. Iruka cursed as he struggled to free himself from people pinning him. No one tried to interfere with what was happening not even Kakashi. The bartender walked around the bar. When he made it to Iruka he removed his kunai pouch and his waist pouch, a drunk ninja was bad, a drunk ninja with weapons was something the bartender didn't want to experience again. Once he was sure Iruka had no more weapons on his person he nodded to his two bouncers to release him. Before Iruka could retaliate the bartender grabbed him and placed him in a choke hold and started to drag him toward the door. All the while Iruka struggled in vein against the bartenders grip. Despite the bartender age his strength had not left him so he was easily able to drag Iruka as if he weighed no more then a child toward the door.

* * *

The rain was not coming down as hard as it was when it had first started raining, but still Shizune wondered if it would ever stop. She walked down the empty streets of the village, an umbrella shielding her from the rain. Hardly anyone went out anymore because of the rain, and those that did only did so if they really had to. When Kakashi had returned to Konoha and gave them the bad news she was devastated as was the Hokage. As soon as Kakashi had left the office Tsunade started drinking, Shizune tried to comfort her mentor, but all her attempts were met with a glare and threat. After about half an hour of trying to slow if not stop her mentor's drinking Tsunade finally kicked her out of the office. Shizune decided to get some work done to distract herself. Time seemed to fly by, much to her disappointment. The work actually worked in distracting her. Now no matter how hard she tried her thoughts kept on returning to Naruto.

The sound of the rain pelting he ground and her umbrella, her heels clicked on the wet ground. Those were the only sounds that filled her ears. Until shouting caught her attention, the shouts were coming from her right from a bar. She stopped her trek home, curiosity claiming the best of her. After a moment the doors to the bar flung open, and a person came flying out. He hit the floor with a thud, splashing water in every direction.

"And don't come back til you get your damn head cleared boy!" a large man yelled at the downed man before returning inside.

Shizune watched the man groan and try to get up only to drop back down. Shizune made her way toward the man. When she reached him she knelt down and tried to help him.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she helped the drunk man.

Shizune helped the man stand. He was clearly not able to stand on his own, as he used her to keep his balance. Through the dark she tried to see if she could recognize this man.

"I'm.. fine." the man replied as he tried to steady himself.

Shizune recognized the voice.

"Iruka-san? Is that you." Shizune asked wanting to be sure it was him.

Iruka lifted his gaze to look Shizune in her eyes, at least he tried to. His eyes refused to focus on anything.

"Shizune...san?" Iruka whispered trying get his eyes to focus.

Shizune put Iruka's arm around her neck, her umbrella now laying forgotten next to her. She held on to his left wrist with her left hand, and wrapped her right arm around Iruka's waist.

"Come on we need to get you out of the rain." said Shizune as she lead Iruka to her apartment, since she didn't know where Iruka lived.

Shizune struggled with Iruka as they climbed up the stairs to her apartment. They were both soaked, and Iruka kept mumbling about Naruto. Saying things like if he had just befriended Naruto sooner things would have turned out differently. After finally climbing the final step they slowly made their way to Shizune's door. Shizune let go of Iruka's hand to fish her keys out of her pocket, not noticing Iruka's arm slipping from her shoulders. Before she could even take her keys out of her pocket she felt something touch her butt. Shizune's eyes widened as she looked to her should only to learn that Iruka's hand wasn't there anymore. A blush started to spread across her face.

She turned to Iruka about to criticize his perverted actions, but when she saw his face her words died in her thoat. His face was void of all emotions. His eyes were half closed his lips slightly parted. Clearly he didn't know what his hand was currently resting on. She quickly returned her attention to opening her door. When the door open she quickly returned her keys to her pocket and placed Iruka's hand back on her shoulder, and lead him into her home, closing her door with her foot. Her apartment's windows were boarded up like everyone else in the village. She had filed a trade request to Suna for glass. It would cost the village quite a bit but it was necessary. She lead Iruka to one of he chairs in the dining area and helped into a chair. When she was sue he wouldn't fall off she entered her kitchen to lit some candles. She knew her home well enough to not bump into anything but with Iruka in her home it was best to see. When she lit the candles she returned to her dining table and place one in the center, before heading to her towel closet in the hall. She grabbed a towel and quickly made her way to her room. She stripped herself of her wet clothes and dried herself off as quickly as she could. After she dried herself off she changed into some dry short shorts, and an over sized shirt.

Shizune returned to to find Iruka in the same place she had left him. Iruka's eyes watched as the small flame on the candle dance in front of him. Shizune walked next to Iruka. He had the look of a man who lost everything. Shizune opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she realized that she didn't have anything to say. After a few more attempts she decide that his health came first.

"Iruka-san, you need to get out of those wet clothes or you get sick."

She was met with silence.

"Iruka-san?" she tried again.

Again Iruka did not answer. He only stared at the candle. Shizune was starting to get impatient. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Iruka finally spoke.

"It's my fault." Iruka said in a whisper.

"What?"

"It's my fault, that he left."

Shizune now knew what he was talking about. Shizune sat down in the chair next to him.

"Iruka-san it's not your fault."

"Like hell it isn't!" Iruka shouted, startling the medical ninja.

"When my parents died I was alone, sad, angry. When I first learned that Naruto was the container of the fox I hated him," Iruka stared at his hands. "I saw him as the monster that took my parents, not as the hungry and sad little boy that he was. I even joined in when they stoned him, beat him, I even join the villagers that went out to look for him and kill him."

Shizune gasped. For the short time that she knew Iruka he was a kind caring person. To learn that he also hated Naruto it shocked her. Iruka sniffled returning Shizune's attention to him.

"But then one day I found him just after some villagers had finished beating him. When they left I say it my chance for revenge." tears started to fall from Iruka's eyes, " but when I saw him there I didn't see a monster. I saw a little boy, beaten bloody, barely breathing." tears where falling freely now as Iruka continued, "it was then that I told myself that I would treat him with the respect he deserved. I told my self that I would try to make it up to him. Now when it really mattered I did nothing. I never told him I was sorry."

By the time Iruka had finished Shizune had tears of her own rolling down her cheeks. There was silence. Then slowly Shizune reach for Iruka's hands and took them into her own. Iruka slowly turned to look at the woman to his right.

"Iruka.. its not your fault Naruto left."

"Your wrong. I was one of the people who hurt him."

"But you did something that many ofthem didn't."

Iruka looked at her confused. He couldn't figure out what she meant by that. Shizune decided to answer him.

"You changed. You may have seen Naruto as a monster, you may have hurt him. But you changed, you tried to make right the mistakes you made, which is more then what can be said for most of the village." Shizune told.

Iruka didn't know what to say. Iruka tried to think of something to say, but before he cold his head started to hurt. He withdrew one of his hands from Shizune's and brought it to his head as he closed his eyes in pain.

"The alcohol is starting to get to you. Come one we need to get you dry so you won't get sick." Shizune told him as she helped him stand and led him to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the towel closet on the way.

"Here dry yourself off I'll try to find you something to wear." Shizune told Iruka as she closed the bathroom door.

Iruka slowly started to remove his wet clothes. Thankfully his boxers weren't that wet. By the time Iruka had finished drying himself Shizune knocked on the door. Using he wall to steady himself he move to the door and opened it. Shizune blushed as she looked at him. He was thankfully wearing his boxers when he opened the door.

"H-here this is the biggest clothes I have. H-hopefully they'll fit you." Shizune said with a slight stutter as she handed him the clothes. Iruka took the clothes.

"Your boyfriend's?"

"No I don't have one, they're mine, I like clothes that are to big for me. Come back to the living room when your done." Shizune told him before she left to the mentioned room.

Iruka didn't bother closing the door as he dressed. The clothes fit him, barely. He figured they were bigger on Shizune. He stumbled out of bathroom using the wall as his support. When he made it to the end of the hall he saw Shizune sitting on her couch waiting for him. Iruka's head flared in pain again, his headache increasing every moment. He carefully walked toward the couch through the dim lighting. Shizune watched in mild amusement as Iruka stumbled toward her. She decided to meet him halfway. She helped him to the couch and sat down.

"Lay down." she instructed him

Iruka practically fell on the couch. then he laid down, resting his head in Shizune's lap. Shizune blushed once more. She had a big couch he could have laid down without laying on her.

"Now what?" Iruka asked is brows showing his pain.

"J-just relax." Shizune told him as her hands began to glow green.

She placed her hands on his head, and Iruka immediately felt the pain in his head lessen. Iruka sighed as he closed his eyes, enjoying the relief Shizune's touch brought. For a moment he was content. He felt nothing, only Shizune's touch. All his troubles, his worries just disappeared along with his headache as Shizune massaged his head. Shizune tried to focus on he task at hand, no pun intended. She has treated people in far worse condition, so treating a simple headache was a breeze. But the sighs and small moans that Iruka was making were a bit distracting. Not to mention that she was the one causing the moans, causing her blush to increase slightly. Shizune looked at Iruka's face, she admitted to herself that Iruka was pretty handsome. She neve really got to have a good look at him before, but now she see how good looking he is.

After about ten minutes she let the glowing in her hands diminish until it was gone. She was sure that she had relieved Iruka of his headache. She would have to deal with his hangover in he morning, but she would cross that bridge when she got to it. She was about to move Iruka's head off her lap so she could some sleep, but his hand shot up to grab her hand.

"Don' go." Iruka whispered, his eyes still closed.

"I don't want to disturb you. You'll be much more comfortable when.."

Shizune's speech was cut short when Iruka brought her hand down and nuzzled it with his cheek. Shizune didn't know what possessed Iruka to do that, she concluded that maybe it was the alcohol still in his system.

"I'm comfortable with you here, your presence is soothing." Iruka whispered again this time opening his eyes to look into hers.

"Please... I don't want to be alone." Iruka pleaded.

Shizune saw the pleading in his eyes. All she did was nod not trusting herself to speak. Iruka smiled and closed his eyes, quickly he returned to his slumber. Shizune remained awake for a few more minutes. Her hand that was not being held was absentmindedly stroking Iruka's hair. Her fingers lightly moving through his brown locks. Slowly sleep began to take her. She leaned her head back against he sofa and closed her eyes. And for at least this one night these two wounded souls found comfort in one another.

* * *

The three of them were on their knees, their heads touching the floor as they awaited their punishment. When they had returned to the village they went directly to ROOT HQ. Their master Danzo was a terrifying man. His anger was never shown the way normal people would usually show anger. When he was angry he showed it through his actions. Right now Danzo looked at the three ninjas in front of him. They had returned from their mission without the Nine- Tails, and to make matters worse they did not kill it. Danzo was not pleased, and when he was not pleased people got hurt.

"Explain to me again why you did not chose to chase the demon across the border." Danzo said as he sat in a throne like chair in he main chambers of his hidden base.

Sousa did not lift her head as she spoke.

"Danzo-sama, Hatake-san had made it clear that we were to return to the village. We where only following orders."

Danzo was silent. Then he stood up and slowly made his way toward his three ninja.

"Tell me Sousa is Kakashi Hatake a ROOT ninja?" Danzo asked in a calm voice.

"But Danzo-sama..."

"Is he a ROOT ninja?" Danzo interrupted Sousa.

"No." Sousa answered as fear gripped her heart with its ice cold fingers.

"Are Kakashi Hatake's orders carry more importance than mine?" Danzo asked as he stopped in front of the three bowed ninjas.

"No Danzo-sama" Sousa answered again.

"Do you know what the penalty is for failure?"

"Yes, but Danzo-samaif you give us on more chance I'm su..."

"Failure is no tolerated at all." Danzo once again interrupted.

Sousa was scared, Not only for herself bu for her teammates. Despite the way she was raised and trained, she love her teammates. They were like her family.

"Please Danzo-sama I beg your mercy." Sousa begged, but she knew it was useless. Danzo never granted anyone that luxury.

Danzo stared at them. His one working eyes looking over each one.

"Very well Sousa. I will grant your team mercy."

Sousa could believe her ears. Had she heard right? Was he really showing them mercy. She was going to thank Danzo, but then she heard a snap.

Danzo snapped his fingers and one of his ninja appeared before him kneeling in respect. Danzo held out his hand and the ninja unsheathed his katana from its sheath and placed it in his master's hand. Danzo held the blade in front of him. Sousa slowly raised her head and looked at her master. Danzo then maneuvered the blade so he was holding it in a reverse grip. He raised the blade and brought it down. Sousa closed her eyes waiting for the blade to pierce her flesh. But instead she heard the blade pierce he stone floor in front of her. Danzo released the sword, as it now stood on its own.

"But Danzo-sama... you said... you would show us mercy."

"And I am. Rise Sousa."

Sousa slowly stood.

"Take the sword."

"Danzo-sama..."

"Take the sword." Danzo repeated.

Sousa reach and gripped the blade. Tears were slowly starting to leak from her eyes as she gripped the handle and pulled the blade from the ground.

"The penalty for failure is death. Were it any other time I would have the three of you killed in the most painful ways possible. I would have personally made sure that your suffering would have lasted weeks." Danzo said as he began to head toward to exit of the chamber.

"But people with skill Sousa are difficult to come by. This is your punishment. You will be the one to end your teammates lives."

Sosa's blood turned to ice in her veins. She was to kill her teammates, no her family. She had known her team since they were first now she was to be the one to end their lives.

"But.. Mercy.." Sousa said not sure what else to say.

Danzo stopped in front of the door.

"I told you I am showing mercy. This way you can assure those two get a swift death, which is more than they deserve." Danzo said as a ninja opened the door in front of him.

"Am I not merciful Sousa?" Danzo asked not bothering o tun around.

Sousa did not answer. Her tears ran freely down her face as she looked at her two teammates, no her two brothers who were still bowed.

"Am I no merciful?" Danzo asked this time in a louder voice that demanded an answer.

Sousa had never hated Danzo before. But right now the hatred she was immense. But there was nothing she could do. Danzo owned her, she could do nothing to him.

"Yes Danzo -sama." Sousa said her head lowered.

"Good when you finish with those two dispose of them. Then return to the barracks until you are needed again." Danzo said as head exited, the ninja closed the door and returned to the shadows of the chamber.

Sousa looked at her brothers, who were now sitting cross legged in front of her. Sousa couldn't bear to look them in the eyes as she slowly made her ways behind them. The blade dragged across the floor, her sobs accompanied the blade's screech. She stood behind Ryoushi and slowly raised the blade.

"At least I'm glad it you who will end us. At least you will end it quickly. Thank you Sousa, good bye." Ryoushi said as he closed his eyes one last time.

"Farewell Sousa." Kemono also said closing his eyes.

Sousa's sobs echoed through out the chamber as she readied the sword.

"I'm sorry." Sousa choked out.

Then with a cry of anguish she swung the sword.

* * *

4,531 words. Why do my chapters get longer! Well whatever sorry for the wait. This chapter was supposed to be about more people, I didn't think the Iruka and Shizune part would take that long, and I was going to introduce a new character but the chapter got to long. Well the reason This took so log is because of two things. The first is Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. All I can say is I FUCKING LOVE THIS GAME! It blew my mind. Those of you that are Kingdom Hearts fans need to play this game. That's all I'll say about that. And the second reason id Valkyria Chronicles 2. The game is great, Sega did a good job on this. I cant wait for the third game. Again nothing really to rant about. And I though I would tell you why this story is rate M. The reason that I made this story M is because it give me more freedom to write what I want. My story will contain bad language, blood and gore, dismemberment, death, and maybe a lemon or two. I'm still not sure about the lemons. If you guys want a lemon or two I could write them in, but only if you guys want them. I'll get start on the next chapter right away. And a new poll question. This one is pretty straight forward.

SASUSAKU or LEESAKU

Well there you go pretty straight forward right? Poll closes Oct. 23 get your vote in! The next chapter will have another question. And I will reveal the identity of the Shikyokage. Any final guesses before you find out, send me your guess as well as your review.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart Out.


	10. Chapter 9: Can you Feel Me?

Quote of the Day: It's very easy to feel someone's pain when you love them. -Salma Hayek

**Chapter 9: Can you Feel Me?**

She felt cold. Despite the warmth her room provided she was cold inside. Every beat of her heart pained her. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the tears that she had shed in the past few days. Now she laid on her side on her bed, her love's backpack gripped against her chest as she stared at nothing in particular. She had returned to the village two days ago. When her sensei brought her home she went straight to her room. It was like she was in a trance as she had removed her rain soaked clothes. She dried herself off and dress in her sleeping attire which were a purple pair of silk pajama pants, and the silk button up top that matched with it. After that she just laid on her bed and refused to do anything. The Hyuga servants would bring in her meals, but they were always left untouched. She even refused to talk to her father when he summoned her, and Hinata would always go to him when called upon, but now she could care less if even God himself was calling her.

A new set of tears were beginning to form. They silently rolled off her face onto her pillow and absorbed into the fabric. A knock sounded from her door, but she didn't acknowledge it. She just wanted to be left alone with her sorrow.

"Hinata it's me." a female's voice sounded from the other side.

Hinata recognized the voice. It was Kurenai. Hinata still chose to remain silent. She heard muffled voices. She guessed Kurenai was talking with someone, she guessed it was her father. But right now she could care less.

"Hinata I'm coming in." Kurenai said as she opened the door.

Kurenai looked around the room. It was neat as it always was. A tray of cold food sat on Hinata's bed side table. She turned to Hiashi.

"Could you send up a warm meal if you can Hyuga-sama?"

Hiashi nod stiffly as he turn and made his way down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Kurenai frowned, she never really liked Hiashi. He was cold, even toward his daughter. He would even belittle her at everyone of her faults. He even made it clear that he favored his youngest daughter, and he would remind Hinata every time he had the chance. Kurenai turned her attention back to the young heiress. She slowly made her way toward Hinata's bed and sat down on the side that was closer to her. She reached out and place a comforting hand on Hinata's arm.

"Hinata." she was met with silence.

"Hinata." she tried again.

Hinata slowly raised her head from the pack and looked at her sensei. Kurenai looked at her student. Her hair was a mess. her eyes were puffy and an angry red color, her nose was red as well.

"Why?" Hinata asked her teacher.

Kurenai knew what she was asking about. Kurenai had used a great deal of her time thinking of ways to answer that question. Now she hopes that she thought enough on the matter to help her student.

"Hinata... there was nothing that you could do."

"But.. h-he said t-that it I c-c-could tell him t-that someone l-loved him he would stay.." Hinata felt new tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hinata.." Kurenai started until Hinata interrupted her.

"I just n-needed to tell him I loved him. But I couldn't. I could have brought him back!" Hinata sobbed and buried her head back into the backpack.

Kurenai remained silent and let Hinata cry a bit, gently rubbing her arm comfortably. Slowly her sobs died down a bit. Kurenai guessed that Hinata was running out of tears.

"I-I had a d-dream last night." Hinata said looking up at Kurenai.

Kurenai said nothing letting Hinata take her time.

"I was in a white place. Nothing around me. T-then I saw Naruto-kun. He looked at me with a smile. Then I saw a shadow rise behind him. I tried to warn him but I couldn't move or speak. Then the shadow consumed him. I could here him cry out in pain but I did nothing. All the pain that he was feeling I could feel it, his pain was my own. Then I wake up." Hinata fnished gripping the backpack more tightly to her chest.

"Hinata let me tell a little story." Kurenai said after a short silence. "When I was a little girl I found a bird in my back yard. It was hurt, it's wing was broken so it could not fly. So brought it in and took care of it. For weeks I took care of it. I loved it like it was a member of my family. But I would always come home and find it looking out the window. I was selfish I wanted to keep it forever. Then my mother told me something, she told me 'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be.' So I let him go and he never came back." Kurenai let out a small chuckle.

"I know this isn't the most comforting story be there is a point. And the point is if you love someone or something you can't keep them caged. If you did bring Naruto back the village would just be a village with no bar. He would be chain to Konoha."

Hinata sniffled. She thought to herself that she would have been keeping Naruto in the village against his will. She also didn't take into account that the village elders night treat him like a missing ninja and execute him. She would have brought back Naruto for his execution. The though made her stomach turn.

"Hinata I want you to tell me the truth." Kurenai told Hinata.

Hinata turned her head to look at Kurenai and nodded.

"Do you truly love Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata wondered why she would ask her such a question, she already knew the answer. Hinata chose to stay silent.

"Hinata I need you to answer me. Do you see yourself with anyone else? Can you see yourself marrying anyone else other than Naruto?"

The thought of marrying Naruto always made her blush, and now wasn't the exception. But she tried, she tried to envision herself with other people, but no matter how hard she tried only Naruto entered her mind.

"No." Hinata answered.

"Do you really truly love him?"

"Yes." Hinata answered without hesitation.

"Hinata you did the right thing letting him go. Now all you can do is wait. It may take a while but if your patient Naruto may comeback to you, and if he does then you'll know that he is yours."

Hinata thought for a moment. Her teachers words were true. There wasn't really anything that she could do but wait.

"Also you can't just wait for him."

Hinata looked at her teacher, confusion clear in her tear stained eyes.

"You have to get stronger. If Naruto, no when Naruto does come back you have to make sure that you are strong enough to hold on to him."

Hinata let her word sink in. She had to get stronger, lest someone else come and try to take him from her. There she made a promise. When Naruto returns she will make sure that she will be strong enough to be worthy of his love.

A knock came from her door, and a Hyuga branch member came in with a tray of food. She placed the tray at the foot of Hinata's bed gathered her uneaten food, and with a bow left with out saying a word. Hinata frowned she hated the way her family would treat each other. She wished that there was something that could be done about the curse seal that plagued the branch family. But from what she learned once if was placed on a person's head only death can remove it. Kurenai reached over and pulled the tray closer to them.

"Hinata you need to eat. I can't promise that the pain you feel will leave anytime soon, but if you want to get stronger here is the first step." Kurenai said to her student.

Hinata didn't move for a moment, then she slowly sat up. The backpack still clutched to her chest. She reached for the chopsticks and properly arranged them in her hand. She reach over and picked up some rice with her sticks. She placed the rice in her mouth and slowly chewed. She slowly realized how hungry she as her stomach let out a small growl. Hinata blushed in embarrassment, Kurenai smiled as she watched Hinata slowly eat the her food.

"Well it's a start." Kurenai said to Hinata.

Hinata said nothing only continued to eat.

_"Naruto, I promise that I will become stronger, and when I do find you I hope that I can convince you return to the village... and me. I'll do everything that I can, I won't give up, because that is my way of the ninja."

* * *

_

(Wasteland around the same time)

Naruto felt like he was floating. Naruto saw nothing, only darkness. Naruto try to move, but found that he could not. Naruto wondered what had happened to him after he lost consciousness. Was he dead? Naruto couldn't really tell.

_"Maybe this is what happens when you die." Naruto thought to himself._

Naruto just remained in the darkness, he couldn't tell how long he was there when he started hearing voices.

"What can you tell me, has there been any changes?" one voice said it sounded like a man, an old man.

"Well sir, his tenant decided to finally aid in his healing. I guess he saw that his jailer wasn't going to perish any time soon." another voice said, this voice sounded like a man as well only a lot younger.

_"They know about the Kyuubi? How?" Naruto thought._

"His wounds have healed, and the poison has been removed from his system, but there will be a scar on his arm, lucky him." the younger voice chuckled.

"How long before he wakes up? I would like to begin the work on his seal." The old voice asked the younger one.

There was a moment of silence, Naruto guessed that the younger voice was thinking.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure Shikyokage-sama." the young voice said.

Naruto then noticed that the darkness around him was getting lighter. It was getting lighter and lighter until he was almost blinded.

"Sir it looks like he is finally coming to."

* * *

Deep blue eyes slowly opened. His eyes opened and closed battling against the brightness of the lights that were shining at him. After a moment his eyes finally adjusted. He was looking at the ceiling, they were white. He head a faint beeping sound coming from his right. He guessed that it was a heart monitor he had woken up to that sound a great many times. He turned to his right, there was a window, the curtains were drawn blocking the view. Next to the window there was a chair, and in that chair was person. He had on leg draped over one of the chair's arms, the other leg touched the floor. His right arm was hanging off the edge touching the floor, his other arm rested on his stomach, his head rested on the other chair's arm, his blond hair hanging off the side, drool ran down his cheek as he lightly snored.

Naruto turned his head and came face to face with the voices. An old man, in what looked like a black version of the Hokage robes the third would wear, stood next to a younger man. The younger man wore a white doctor's coat over black standard shinobi pants, and a regular grey shirt. His brown eyes looked at his behind some glasses, the mans hair was short brown and look extremely unkept, like he had just awoken from a long nap. But what caught the Naruto's attention the most was what looked like horns coming out of the man's head. There were two horns, but they were small, about an inch and a half each. Naruto thought one of two things. One his injuries have him hallucinating. Or two he was in hell.

Naruto tried to sit up, despite the protest of his muscles. The old man came to the side of the bed and place one of his big hands on Naruto's chest, and lightly pushed him back down.

"Calm down young one. There is no need to push your self right now. No one one will hurt you here, you are safe." the old mans voiced was calming and Naruto relaxed slightly.

Naruto swallowed a few time trying wet his throat so he could speak. The Shikyokage noticed and reached over to the small table that had a jug of water and a cup. He poured some water into the cup and raised Naruto's head to allow to drink.

As soon as the water touched his lips he greedily drained the cup of all it contents. The Shikyokage refilled the cup a few more times before Naruto felt he had had enough. After being out in the wasteland for as long as Naruto was he was sure that that was the best cups of water in his life. After a few moments Naruto was finally able to speak.

"Where...a-am..I?" Naruto asked, his voice still adjusting to being used again.

"You are in the hospital, you gave us a scare a few time when you first came in ya know." this time the doctor spoke as he walked around the bed to check on the equipment that was monitoring Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Your heart stopped a few times. So technically you "died" a few times." the doctor explained as he started to write on a chart.

There was a short silence before Naruto spoke again.

"Why didn't.. you let... me just.. die?" Naruto asked as he returned his gaze to the ceiling.

The doctor stopped writing mid letter. He turn to his leader with a look that said he didn't know how to answer. The Shikyokage was not confused, but rather he was sadden by the fact that Naruto had accepted death, and now that it had eluded him he was upset.

"Because you where not ready for death." the Shikyokage said.

"Yes I was. I had excepted..it. I was ready... to die."

"Look at me little fox." the Shikyokage said in a firm voice.

Naruto turned and stared at the village Shikyokage reached out poked Naruto's head.

"You may have accepted death here." the Shikyokage removed his hand and poked Naruto's chest, right above his heart. "But here you refused to die. Those times your heart stopped you came back because you simply refused die. You have strong heart, you are fighter, even though you where practically in death's clutches you continued to fight." the Shikyokage removed his hand from Naruto and returned it to his side.

Naruto remained quite, this man, this stranger spoke to him like if his death would hurt him. Like a parent would speak to their child after the child did something wrong. Naruto felt shame filling him. He opened his mouth to apologize, but the Shikyokage raised his hand silencing him.

"There is no need to say anything more. I know you have questions but they can wait till morning. Right now you need to rest. Your wounds are healed so I can show you where you are and answer all the quests you may have."

Naruto slowly nodded his head. The doctor finished checking all the different things that required his attention, and made his out the room bidding a good night to Naruto and his leader.

The Shikyokage turned to leave as well. He stopped at the door way.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, good night."

Naruto watched him dim the lights from a switch and close the door. Naruto remained awake for a while. The darkness in the room was getting to him,and soon he felt his eyes getting heavy. Naruto was about to fall asleep when he heard something from the window. He turn and say that it was just the person on the chair. He had forgotten that he was there.

"mmm. I swear it wasn't me. mmm" the blond mumbled as he shifted on the chair.

It looked like he was having a bad dream, because through the dim light Naruto could barely make out a frown on his face.

"mmm. Ow damn . Yuuga I think I'm bleeding." the sleeping teen mumbled.

After a moment Naruto saw him raise the arm on his stomach and rub his head before returning it back.

"Yup.. I'm bleeding."

Naruto chuckled lightly at the other blond's antics. He then closed his eyes awaited to for sleep to claim him. But before he could fall asleep a sharp pain flared in his chest. Instinctively he clutched his chest right above his heart. Tears formed in his eyes. The pain lessened to a dull throb. The tears ran down his cheeks. Naruto wiped his eyes with his other hand. He stared at his tears in confusion. The Shikyokage had told him his wounds had healed. Could it be that they missed something? The throb lessen until it was gone. Naruto remained still.

_"What was all that about? Is there an injury that they missed? And, why do I feel so empty?" _

Naruto didn't move. Tears continued to fall down his face as he tried to make sense of the matter. He tried to ignore this feeling of emptiness within him, It was difficult but after a few moment he managed to stop his tears. When he finally calmed down closed his eyes and tried o go o sleep. Hoping that the horrible feeling of emptiness would not plague his sleep.

* * *

3203 words. Sorry for making all of you wait for such a short chapter. These past few months have been a bit strange for me. Again sorry for the long wait this chapter ws harder to write than I thought. I'm no that great at projecting emotion and stuff. I just wanted to get this one over with. On a lighter note:

Happy New Year

I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays. And I am going to make a New Year's resolution. I am gong to focus more. So I'm going to be putting more effort into my story. And I hope you all make a resolution to review my work. Seriously guys I only got 4 reviews. I like that I get so many hits, but I would like to here from you. So please R&R guys.

Alright about the fic. Naruto I now finally in the Wastes. I think the story should flow more smoothly now. The fic will mainly be split between Naruto and Konoha in general, main Hinata. There will also be a series of time skips before I get to the main time frame. And in the next chapter the identity of the Shikyokage will be relieved! If someone can tell me who he is. I could write the whole story without relieving his name. So come if you know tell me in your review. And I you get it right you will be able to see how he looks like and better understand the story. Also like I mentioned before I will be including many characters from across the gaming and anime universe. So you may see your favorites from different series, also if you think I should add certain characters to the fic PM me and I'll tell you what I think.

On one final note I'm thinking of asking for a BETA reader. If you want to be my BETA PM me and I'll see. I do have two requirement though, I live on the West coast of the US, so would like my BETA to be no more than three hours in difference. And the second I feel that an extensive knowledge of anime and video games would help to. As my my BETA reader you get early looks at my fic, and have more of a direct impact to the story. Hope to hear from you guys.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart Out.


	11. Chapter 10: Here and There

Quote of the Day: Every cloud has its silver lining.- Don't know who said it.

**Chapter 10: Here and There**

"It is now time to vote." Danzo said from his spot at the end of the counsel meeting table.

"Danzo what you are purposing is unjustifiable." Inoichi Yamanaka said from the shinobi side of the table.

"I agree the Hokage should be present if you want to do this." Shikaku Nara replied.

Danzo scanned the room. Looking at each and everyone of the councils members. He had called this meeting in order to decide the situation concerning Naruto. Of course he didn't inform the Hokage, he didn't anything interrupting this proceeding.

"The Hokage's presence is not necessary." Danzo said calmly.

"Considering what you are proposing the Hokage's presence is absolutely necessary." Shikaku shot back in a just as calm voice.

Danzo stared at the head of the Nara clan, his face never showing any emotion.

"Nara-san as you know the Hokage is not always needed when when making these kinds of decisions. And also, right now as I'm sure all of you know the Hokage is not in any condition to lead right now. Be glad that this meeting is not about her questionable leadership and less then tolerable attitude."

Shikaku didn't answer back. As much as he didn't like the situation he didn't want Danzo to call in to question the leadership of the current Hokage. Danzo would sure as hell say that he would be a better leader, he knew that he should now keep his mouth shut as much as he hated that situation. Inoichi placed a hand on his friend's shoulder trying to comfort him. Shikaku just stayed silent.

"Well now can we continue this meeting, I for one wish to return home." the calm voice of the head of the Hyuga clan.

Murmurs of agreements were heard around the table.

"Very well, without any further interruptions let us vote now." Danzo said as he stood.

"Now all in favor?" Danzo asked.

The entire civilian side of the council table raised their hands. If Danzo ever showed any emotion he would be smiling right now. The civilian council members were so easy to manipulate. A few choice words, promises and a few threats when it was necessary and he could have them agree to everything. Danzo looked to the shinobi side, and to his delight two members had their hands raised.

"Shibi?" Inoichi said in surprise.

"My vote is unbiased, and based on the evidence presented. I'm sure that if it where any other person you would be raising your hand as well." the normally silent bug user explained.

Homura Mitokado was the other person that had his hand. When the Third Hokage died with helped Koharu Utatane keep the council together as well as the village. Homura one would say was "in charge" of the shinobi side of the council, while Koharu was "in charge" of the civilian side.

"Now all opposed?" Danzo said even though it was completely unnecessary.

Shikaku, Inoichi, Tsume Inuzuka, and surprising Hiashi did as well. A sound defeat on their part. Danzo slowly arose from his seat.

"So it is decided. From this day Naruto Uzumaki is now a rouge ninja."

* * *

Naruto was sitting up in his hospital bed. He had only awoken a few moments ago. Naruto looked toward the window, he could see sunlight through the sides of the curtain. The blond that was sleeping in the chair by the window was gone when he woke up, leaving Naruto alone in his hospital room.

_"I wonder where I am." Naruto thought as he stared at his bandaged hands. _

**"That's a good question kit." a voice brought Naruto out of his thought.**

Naruto's brow furrowed. He hadn't heard from the fox since he entered the wasteland. And right now the prisoner in him was the last person/demon that he wanted to talk to.

**"The silent treatment huh? What did I do to deserve that?" Kyuubi chuckled much to his jailer's disdain.**

Naruto remained silent. He could have countered back at the Kyuubi with all the things that had happened in his life. But showing any interest would mean that the the "King of the Bijuus" would win, so he continued to keep his mouth shut. Silence filled the air as Naruto continued to ignore the monster.

**"You can't ignore me forever kit. Whether you like it or not sooner or later you and I are going to have a proper talk. But for now watch yourself, there is something about these people." Kyuubi told Naruto.**

The Kyuubi's last comment got Naruto's attention**, **but before he could ask what he had meant the door of his room opened and in walked the doctor and old man from the night before, Naruto could now see that he was not hallucinating this time. He could clearly see the horns on his head. There was another person with them as well. She was dressed in a similar coat as the horned doctor, except where the male doctor left his coat open, her's was fully buttoned up, her black hair tired into a neat bun, a feeling of professionalism radiated from her being as she walked up to Naruto's bed side.

"So your the new one?" the women ask Nartuo.

Naruto didn't answer. He was to busy staring at her face. She was very pretty, but is was not her beauty that had him staring. It was her eyes and face, well more like what was on her face. Her eyes were yellow, and not just that they were slitted, and around her cheek bones were something. If Naruto was not seeing things the area of her cheek bones was covered in scales. The scales were a bit of a light grayish color, the stood out from the rest of her peach colored skin.

The female doctor looked at Naruto with a bit of confusion. Was there something on her face that was the source of the kid's attention?

"What? Is there something on my face?" the woman asked as she felt around her face.

Naruto watched as the woman ran her fingers across her face. Naruto watched as she ran her fingers over the scales but did nothing. That confused him, could she not tell that there were scales on her face? So Naruto thought he should help her by pointing them out.

"You.. got scales under your eyes."

The woman stopped and stared at Naruto.

"So?" she asked

Now Naruto was more confused. She sounded like she knew that there were scales on her face. It was about this time that the old man from the previous night decided to intervene.

"So it is as you said Ayane-san, he is new." the Shikyokage explained to the dark haired doctor.

Realization crossed the yellow eyed medical expert's face. Of course he would be confused about the scales on her face. But he really shouldn't be that confused. If he was a ninja then things like appearance shouldn't really be all that puzzling.

"Well that aside let see if you're ready to leave." Ayane said as she pulled out a small flashlight from her coat's breast pocket and began to check him over.

After about ten minutes on examination Ayane turned to her leader and co-worker.

"Well he looks as healthy as can be. I say he can leave when ever he is ready." she said giving Naruto a light tap on the head.

With that she took her leave, behind her followed the horned doctor leaving Naruto alone with the old man. The Shikyokage walk up next to Naruto and place and package on his bed.

"Change into these and we can leave, then I will answer your questions. But I want to know something first." the Shikyokage told Naruto.

Naruto looked at the Shikyokage waiting for the question. He hope that it wasn't personal, like why he was wandering the wasteland.

"I would like to know your name."

A simple question. Naruto guessed if their roles were reversed he would probably would have asked the same thing.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered.

The Shikyokage's eyes widened slightly.

_"Uzumaki? Then that means that.." _

The Shikyokage's thought was interrupted when Naruto cleared his throat.

"Well, when you finish dressing yourself we can leave. I shall be waiting outside." The Shikyokage told Naruto was he left the room to wait.

Naruto looked and the bundle in his bed. He opened in and found some clothes and a pair of shinobi sandals inside. Naruto placed the clothes aside and got up from bed. The ground was cold and Naruto found in a little difficult to stand he must have been out for awhile since his legs felt a bit weak. After a few minutes his strength start to return so he was able to stand now, so he began to remove the bandages from his body. There was one on his head, both his hands, his right forearm, left bicep, and his torso. He remove them one at a time. When he removed the bandage on his bicep and saw what was under he was shock. On his arm was was a scar. One would think in his line of work scars were very common, in fact they were. But Naruto learned at a young age that he never got scars, except the emotional kind. The scar upon his arm a lighter color than the rest of his skin. It wrapped around his bicep from one side to the other. From what Naruto could tell, the doctors managed to close the wound enough so that the scar was not as big as it could have been, the scar looked about 5 centimeters at its thickest.

Naruto decided to dwell on his scar later as he proceeded to remove the hospital gown and the bandage on his torso. After he removed the bandages he put on the clothes that the Shikyokage had given him. The shirt was a plain white one, with the shirt he got some equally white shorts that went a little past his knees. He slipped on the sandals and opened the door of his room. The Shikyokage stood patiently outside his door. Naruto hesitantly exited the room, eyes darting in every direction. The hallway looked like any other hospital hall, white and clean. A familiar sterile smell became apparent as he inhaled. He always hated that smell.

"Are you ready to go?" the Shikyokage's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah." Naruto answered.

"Then let us take our leave." he said as he began to walk down the hall.

Naruto followed, choosing to stay close. He still didn't know where he was. It was then that he noticed that there were a few other people in he hall. As they past them Naruto now knew that he wasn't seeing things. On his right was a man reading a chart. What stood out from him was the fangs that protruded from his mouth. Further down the hall was a woman pushing a kart of medical supplies, and behind her another kart seemed to follow her. She seemed normal at first, she greeted them as they past. That was when he noticed that the kart behind her was being pull, by what looked like tail. Once he saw the tail he stopped. The tail was wrapped around the handle of the kart as she pulled it to where ever it was she was going. Naruto had never seen a tail on anything other than an animal.

"You shouldn't stare so much. You might make someone feel self conscious." the Shikyokage told Naruto.

"S-sorry. I just, ya know, never seen a tail on a person before." Naruto apologized as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The Shikyokage chuckled at the blond.

"There is nothing to apologize for. But don't think you should really be surprised, you are a ninja correct?"

"Well kinda." Naruto answered somewhat sadly.

The Shikyokage decided not press the matter and motioned for them to continue. Walking through the rest of the hospital Naruto saw several more unusual things. He saw more tails, some different than other, ears, and not just normal ears. Ears that look like animal ears, some looked like cat ears, some were pointed. Naruto start to feel a little embarrassed. Being a ninja he had seen some strange things. One of them being a guy with six arms. Six arms! And he found himself confused by things like tails and ears. After a few more minutes of walking they reached the entrance/exit of the hospital.

"Now then allow me to be the first to welcome you to Aranoakure." said the Shikyokage as he lead Naruto out of the hospital.

The first thing that Naruto noticed was the weather. It was surprisingly not as hot as the wasteland should be, well it felt like the temperature was bordering in the high 90's. Almost like he had not walked through a desert. It felt like heaven compared to how hot it was when he was walking through the open land of the wasteland.

"Is this still the Wasteland?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." replied the old man as he began to walk again.

"Then why isn't it as hot as it is out there?"

"That young one is a village secret." the Shikyokage answered with a small smile.

The Shikyokage lead out of the hospital compound, and into the village streets. Naruto looked around taking in all the sites as he followed. It reminded him of Konoha with all the different buildings lining the streets. Various residence of the village where out walking the streets. Naruto looked at the many people that were walking up and down the street. Naruto saw that a great deal of the residence of the village also had animalistic traits, he also noticed that there where a lot of animals accompanying the people. He saw several different kinds of birds perched of people's shoulders, snakes wrapped around peoples bodies, wolves walking next to their masters. Naruto also saw several children running around. Their parents attempting to control them, some of the children where riding atop the animals laughing as they went along. Naruto saw a shadow pass on the ground and looked up. Several people were using the rooftops to get around. It looked almost exactly like one would think a ninja village would be like.

Then Naruto heard something. It sounded like sniffing. Not the kind one would hear if one were crying. But the kind one hear if someone, or something was smelling something. Naruto looked down. There was a child no more than 5 years old. He was sniffing Naruto like an animal sniffs new surroundings. Naruto saw that he had two black pointed ears atop his head matching the rest of his hair. Next to the little boy was a little grey fox, also sniffing Naruto. Naruto was about to question the little boy, when suddenly the kid looked up smiling up at Naruto. The little boy had blue eyes, little fangs, and light colored skin.

"You smell like me aniki." the little boy told Naruto.

The kid bent down and scooped up the fox.

"Say hi Kiki." the little boy said to his fox as he held it up in front of Naruto.

Naruto didn't really know how to respond. This little kid just came out of nowhere and called him brother. He really wasn't used to strangers coming up to him and calling him brother. Naruto just started at the fox that was in front of him. The fox stared back with its black eyes.

"Uhh.. Hi." Naruto finally answered, unsure of what else to do.

"Zeri there you are." a voice sound from behind the boy.

"Uh oh." the little boy said as he turned around.

Naruto looked at the new arrival. It was a woman, Naruto guessed it was the boy's mother. She was wearing a black kimono, everything was black. Her skin was a peach color, her hair as black as the child's, and atop her head she also had two ears, twitching occasionally. She was pretty, green eyes that where currently looking at at the mischievous child. She also had whisker marks on her cheeks, except she only had one line on each side of her face.

"What have I told you about running off?" the woman asked her son her hand resting on her hips.

"But oka-san it was Kiki's fault. She said she found our new aniki." The little boy tried to explain, the fox looked up at the boy and looked like it was glaring at the boy mad that the blame was placed on her.

The woman looked up at Naruto.

"Sorry about my son." the woman said as she bent down and picked up the little boy. "He was just really curious when we smelled a new scent in the village."

"It's okay." Naruto said

"My name is Hitomi."

"I'm Naruto."

"Well nice to meet you Naruto. Well sorry but I have to go, this little guy had an appointment with doctor. Good bye Naruto-san, Shyokage-sama." Hitomi said as she bid them farewell.

"Bye aniki." Zeri yelled as he and his mother headed in the direction Naruto just came from.

Naruto waved back a small smile on his face.

"Come now Naruto let us continue. There is still much to see."

Naruto nodded as they continued stopping when more people would greet him. The people here were friendly, and for once he felt like he didn't need to be constantly looking over his shoulder.

* * *

The rain had not stopped. It continued to pour. Not as bad as before but still a good amount. However the rain didn't stop the person that was out in his team's training field. Most ninja teams continued their training in the rain. His team's training session however ended over an hour ago. But that still did stop him as he struck the boulder in front of him with open palm strikes. There were several cracks the webbed out from the spot he was striking, testament to how long and how hard he was striking the rock. He had done that every time before and after practice, ever since he had learned that Naruto had left the village.

He struck again. He could feel the blood coating his hands, from the cuts that now "graced" his hands, but he did care. He was angry, furious even. He should have know better than to believe in the words of a person like him. He was a prankster, a trickster. And this trickster with his sliver tongue actually made him believe in his honeyed words. And he had actually changed. His team told him that he had changed. Now he sees that his change was based on a lie. When Naruto said that he would change the Hyuga he believed him like a fool.

He struck again a cracking sound was heard and he wasn't sure if it had been the boulder or his hand, but right now he could care less as he continued his strike.

From under an umbrella she watched him. Watched as he ran himself into the ground. It hurt her seeing him like this. He was the pillar of strength in the team. He was the person that you can count on to not let anything bother him. A walking symbol of strength, her strength. And now he looked broken, and determined to continue into exhaustion. She slowly made her way toward him, unsure what to do when she reached him. Before she could think of anything she was already near him. He didn't acknowledge her, he either didn't know she was there or he didn't care. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it, she tried once more.

"Neji. You need to stop pushing yourself so hard. And if you don't get out of the rain you'll get sick."

Neji seemed to ignore her as he continued to strike the rock.

"Neji..."

"I was... a fool." Neji finally said in between strike.

"Neji..."

"Like.. a fool... I... believed.. him.. thinking.. that.. he could... change.. the... Hyuga." Neji continued.

Tenten bit her lip, unsure of how respond. When she had first noticed Neji's change in attitude she was the only person he told the reason for it.

_"He promised that he would change the Hyuga, I don't know how but I want to be there when he does it." _

That was what he told her. Now with Naruto gone Neji was slowly returning to his old cold self. She heard a crack and saw Neji flinch for a second before he return to his striking. She had to stop him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. The action did not have the desired effect. Neji turned and grabbed her and all but slammed her against the rock,almost knocking the air from umbrella fell from her grasp.

"Neji?" Tenten called to him,

Neji had her pinned against the rock by her wrists, his head looking down.

"I'm scared Tenten." Neji told her.

Tenten was shocked. Neji scared. Neji was never scared, and even if was he would never admit it. Tenten stayed silent.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Neji admitted to her.

She understood now. Neji was going to help Naruto change the Hyuga. Naruto was going to do what he couldn't. Now with him gone he felt like the one chance to change the family had gone with him. Tenten slowly wiggled her hands free from Neji's grasp. Neji just let his arms fall to his sides. Tenten boldly placed her hands on both side of his face and tilted his head up until he was looking at her. Brown eyes stared into pale lavender ones. Then slowly she moved forward and placed a light kiss on his lips, an innocent and simple touch with a deep meaning to it. Neji looked at her shocked as she moved to wrap her hands around him and hugged him.

"You don't have to be scared Neji." she whispered to him just loud enough so he could hear her over the rain. "I'm here for you, you are my strength, now let me be yours."

* * *

3,903 words. Longer than last time. And now for the apology. Sorry for the long computer broken literally and was out of commission for like a month so yeah. I had wanted to post this on my birthday but I got a error message and could not oh well. And sorry it the Neji Tenten was rushed. For the sake of the story I need their relationship to be really strong. Nothing to rant about. So please R&R. Next chapter will be a review response so if you have any question put them in your review and I'll try to answer them. Oh and I will be releasing the pilot chapter of another story of mine so If you want to read it just author alert me.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart Out.


	12. Review Response 1

First I would like to give my most sincere gratitude to everyone that is reading my fic, and I like to thank everyone that reviewed. It is because of people like you I find a lot of joy writing. And to all of the people that didn't leave a review, please do. I want to know what you all think of my fic, be it good or bad. And if its bad tell what so I can better it. Well as you can see this is the first of what I think is three major review responses. I know I do a small response at the start of a few chapters, but in this I can respond to more of you. And to those of you who reviewed multiple time I will try to cover all the things in all your reviews. But first I want to apologize in advance if I don't respond to your review, some I can't really respond to so sorry. Well here goes.

**InARealPickle:** Rest assured that I do not take offense. I'm not the kind of person that will automatically be pissed if you tell something like that. But I must disagree with you. I know that my fic is not even in the same league as a lot of other fics on this site. But I highly doubt that my fic has the wost beginning to a Naruto banishment story ever. I don't mean to sound rude, but I have read some fics with far worse beginnings than mine. They offer very few explanation to why Naruto left. Some don't even say why he left. And to your second part of your review, I know Naruto deserves punishment for going AWOL. But as a character Naruto feels its unfair. If you look at the manga (or anime) you see that Naruto breaks the rules all the time. In a way Naruto feels that the ends justify the means. He feels that if he can get the job done it shouldn't matter if he broke a few rules. So he felt that since he brought back the village's prized ninja nothing would really happen to him. As the author and you as the reader we know Naruto is braking the rules and needs to be punished. But the character doesn't know it. I hope that you continue to read my story through and hopefully you will change your mind.

**DriftStar:** Thank you for all your reviews you are one of the ones that leaved a review regularly and for that I thank you. First while I agree longer chapters would be great it would also take longer than it already is taking. My laziness is to blame for a lot of that time but whatever. I feel that a chapter in any fic should be at the most minimum 1,000 words. But I set a high bar for my self. I will not post a chapter that is under 2,500 words (with the exception of review chaps). I feel that as an author It would be insulting to both myself and you the readers. Well on to your other reviews. Leesaku huh, well you can only hope that more people feel the same as you, and you want me to off Sasuke. While I don't like Sasuke either I can't just kill him. Later in the story I might let the readers decide his fate, and you can hope people vote with you. And as for your NaruHina soon there will be another choice for you to make. It will be extremely vague. But if enough people chose the right one the NaruHina would start sooner. So cross your fingers and hope. Thanks for your reviews and I hope you continue with them.

**jiraiya uzumaki:** Well thanks for the review anyway. Well unfortunately you are wrong, sorry. But I hand really considered Dante and Virgil, well Dante more than Virgil anyway. But I felt like I really couldn't find a place for him. Because I feel if one puts a certain character into something you have to put in their supporting characters, and I just couldn't find places for them. So about the Phoenix and Dragon, no they have nothing to do with FMA (great manga/anime though). Those two play a key role for the story. Thanks and I hope you continue to read a review.

**Wyrtha:** Thanks, Well I can understand your confusion. But the answer is quite simple you just got to think of it like this. Naruto has the potential to possibly become the strongest ninja of his generation, mostly because he has the King of the Bijus sealed in his body. Danzo sees Naruto like a weapon, A weapon of mass destruction. The Kyuubi was considered a force of nature. It could level mountains cause earthquakes and all that stuff with a single swipe of its tail. Danzo's attitude to that is if I can't have it no one can. Think about it if you had in your possession the ultimate weapon and it just ran off, even if it "legally" left, you don't want it falling into someone's hands. So Danzo thinks that this problem is solved will Naruto's death, so Naruto can't be used against him. Thanks for review and I hope you continue.

**carfard:** Ah carfard one of my most dedicated readers and reviewers. First don't worry Naruto's appearance will not drastically change. Of course there will be changes,but not to the point where he looks like a beast. Things like clothes are a given I think that will be the most drastic change. And personality wise, I guess you can say he will be a bit more like Kakashi. He will become more calm, patient. and above all else disciplined. I just hope that I don't overdo it. I think that you are right, I think I did use a bit too much emotion. But the scene with the ROOT ninja I wanted to show that even if you are trained the way they are, even they develop bonds with people they have known for as long as they did.

**Momopeach69:** Thanks, I'm really trying to think how each character would act to Naruto's departure. The best example is Iruka and Kakashi. I felt that Iruka would take Naruto leaving far more harder then Kakashi, because I feel while Kakashi would feel bad he has a far better control over himself than Iruka does. Thanks for the review hope you continue.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Sorry but there really isn't enough reviews for me to actually respond to. But whatever. I'm close to breaking 100 reviews! Come guys help reach this great mile stone that unfortunately many authors have not gotten. Remember more reviews equal faster update, because it reminds the author that people are waiting on him to get working. The pilot chapter to my new fic should be out soon. It's written lke a movie trailer, a bunch of different scenes. So keep an eye out for that. And keep reviewing, or start reviewing.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart Out.


	13. Chapter 11: A Warm Welcome

Quote of the Day: The world is round and the place which may seem like the end may also be only the beginning. - Ivy Baker Priest

**Chapter 11: A Warm Welcome**

They stared out into the wasteland's seemingly endless dead land. They were on guard duty. Which, in the wasteland, is probably the most boring duty in the entire village. In other ninja villages guard duty was more exciting. Probably because enemy ninjas could be lurking around, just waiting for a chance to slip in and do whatever it was they were sent there to do. But no this was not the case in the wasteland. No, the village in which the people of the wasteland live in was considered by people in the other elemental countries to be nothing more than a myth.

Many people shinobi and civilian alike had tried to prove that there was a village in the wasteland. Over 80% died traveling through wastes. If the elements didn't get you, the countless demons that roamed the land would. Of the remaining 20% over 95% of them managed to crawl back to there nation's borders near death and borderline insane. There talks of demons and endless seas of sand. From their words countless stories came forth and the wasteland became a realm of certain death. Many nation's would use the wasteland as a banishment area. A place to send people that governments didn't like, but couldn't kill. The people that were sent into the wastes were never heard from again.

Now the remaining people that went into the wastes that did survive were "allowed" to be found. The people of the wasteland tell legends of the wasteland. They say that the wasteland is alive. And if the wasteland did not want you there it would kill you. Sandstorms blocked out the sun and tore flesh from bone, compasses became useless. Everything around them looks the same. Hours would be spent walking around trying to figure out where they were only to learn that they were walking in circles the whole time.

Those that the wasteland deemed worthy were allowed to find the patch of earth the natives of wasteland would call a patch of heaven in an ocean of hell. Those that made it to the village never left. Why leave? After braving the harshest land in the world and finding something that would qualify as a paradise in the eyes of a weary traveler, it was understandable that they did not want to face the horrors of the dead lands. (Wow got a little off topic there lol.")

"Man I fucking hate guard duty." one of the guards said to his partner, as he sat on the edge of the village's giant wall.

His partner let out an annoyed sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dude shut the hell up already. I heard you the last fifty times already."

The seated ninja seemed unaffected by his partner's angry reply. He yawned and stared out into the wastes. Sand, sand and more sand as far as the eye could see. Suddenly he stood up and stared out intently. His partner noticed his sudden change.

"What is it? Do you see something?" He asked as he focused.

"Can it be?" the once seated ninja said in almost a whisper.

His partner was now looking frantically in the direction his partner was staring, hoping to find what ever it was that his friend was looking at.

"What is it?"

"Its..Its.."

"What?"

"More sand!"

A silence fell between the two guards. The more serious one felt his eye twitch in annoyance. He hated when his partner did that. And the worst past about it was he falls for it ever fucking time. His partner always bitched about guard duty, and he just loved to let everyone know. The more aloof of the two guards sat back down, removing his cap from his head and wiping the sweat from his forehead before running his hand through his brown hair and placing the cap back. 5 more hours until his relief would come. 5 more hours of just staring at nothing. He wondered if anyone had ever gone insane while on guard duty. If not he was sure that he would be the first, and from what he thinks not the last.

The more disciplined one returned to his duty. Sure he was bored to but at least he didn't complain about it, and distract others.

"Man I fucking hate guard duty."

That's it! He was going to get it this time. The now angered guard raised his hand. He was about to deliver strong smack to the back of his partner's head. But his partner spoke again.

"What's that?"

Against his better judgment he stopped and looked out into the wasteland once more. This time there was something. He could barely see it.

"What is it?"asked the once mad guard.

His partner narrowed his eyes. Thanks to his "enhancements" his vision was several times better than other people.

"Looks like the team that had gone to the forest."

"You go meet them, I 'll go find the Shikyokage. He wanted to speak with them once they returned."

"Hold up! Why do you get the easy job?" complained the brunette.

"You want to go find the Shikyokage?" asked his partner.

"No, I just want to know why you get he easy job." said the brunette before he stepped off the edge of the wall to go meet the team.

"I swear he is going to give me white hair." said the remaining guard as he went to inform the guard office and find his leader.

* * *

"Hey jiji-san, where are we going?" asked Naruto as he snacked on some mochi the Shikyokage had gotten him.

The old man had been showing him around the village. Every so often he would stop and point out a building. They would also stop and speak to whoever greeted them. Naruto was cautious at first. He was not used to so many people being so nice to him. But eventually, much to the Shikyokage's relief, he was more relaxed.

"I'm taking to one of the training areas." he answered as they made their way further into the village.

"What are we going there for? You want to see how strong I am?" Naruto asked, he wasn't sure if he could really fight his best in his recovering condition. But that has never stopped him before.

"Actually I want you to meet some people." answered Naruto's guide.

Naruto took another bite of his snack, it calmed his hunger for now. Who exactly did this man wan him to meet? They must be really important for the Shikyokage to go out of his way to introduce him to them. The village reminded him a lot of Konoha. The training area looked like a forest. Naruto guessed if it was like Konoha the forest would have several open areas in which teams could train. They made made their way through the woods. They walked in silence as Naruto finished his mochi. After a a few minutes Naruto heard something. As they neared Naruto could make out the sounds as voices. They were mainly grunts. As they reached the end of the treeline Naruto could finally see who the voices were coming from.

The area was clear of trees, there was no grass in any part of the open space. Several wooden posts were position on one side of the area. There was a log about ten feet long in the middle of the area. And the he saw them. Three people were occupying the training area. The first he recognized was the one in a red gi, he was the one that was asleep in his hospital room the night before. His long hair was pulled into a pony tail, his hair moved back and forth as he moved. He was fighting. His opponent was a girl that had waist length green hair, which was braided and moved wildly as she fought. Her gi was a light blue color but unlike her opponent's gi, which had tron sleeves and the ends of his pant legs where torn as well, her gi was better maintained. The third person in the area was standing on his hands, and balanced on both his feet were two square stones. He was doing vertical push ups, with his fingers. It reminded Naruto of how Rock Lee would train.

The blond one was the first to notice Naruto. His distraction cost him. The green haired girl took this opportunity deliver a kick to the side of his knee, causing him to buckle and drop to his knee. Then the girl, with an amazing show of speed and grace jump about a foot off the ground, spun and delivered a solid kick to the side of her opponent's head, sending him to the ground. She landed about the same time her opponent hit the floor.

"Looks like a win again Ken." the girl said as she looked down at her brother, her hands at her hips and a cocky smile on her lips.

Ken slowly sat up try to get the ringing in his ears to stop.

"No fair I got distracted." Ken complained as he rubbed his head.

"Distractions happen Kenpachi, and it is how you deal with them that determines victory or defeat." the Shikyokage said as he walked toward his children.

Naruto followed closely, he was a bit nervous. The brunette doing the vertical push ups noticed and leaned forward and let the stone blocks slide off his feet. Naruto jumped when the stones hit the floor. A loud boom echoed through the entire clearing, dirt and dust flew into the air. When the dirt settled Naruto could see two holes in the ground where he assumed the stones had landed.

_"Wow, how much did those stones weigh?" thought Naruto._

The three children of the Shikyokage made there way forward. The girl in between her two brothers.

The Shikyokage was about to introduce them when he stopped and turned to his right. Just then a shinobi landed, kneeling his head bowed in respect.

"Forgive the interruption Shikyokage-sama, but the team that was sent to the forest has returned."

"Good. Thank you you may return to your post."

"Yes sir." replied the guard as he stood and with a final took off to return to his post.

The Shikyokage returned his attention to Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto but I have urgent business to attend to. For now they will look after you." the Shikyokage said to Naruto before tuning and making his way toward his office.

Naruto looked at the three people that stood in front of him. He felt a bit nervous, he was now alone with complete strangers. Granted that he was in a village with only strangers.

"Uhh. Hi." Naruto said shyly as he scratched the back of his head.

The girl was the first to speak.

"You don't need to be so nervous we don't bite." she said with a smile.

"Yeah she'll just crack you skull." the blond said.

The minute that the final word left his mouth his sister brought her hand up and smacked the back of his head.

"See told ya." said the blond as he rubbed his head.

"Whatever. Anyways nice to meet you Naruto I'm Yuuga Miyabita." she said with a smile.

"Ryu Hoshi." said the one in the white gi.

He extended his hand. Naruto looked at it and slowly raised his own hand. Naruto gripped Ryu's hand in a handshake and squeezed. The Ryu squeezed and Naruto could feel his power. It felt like he was going to brake his hand. Naruto cringed. Ryu quickly released his hand.

"Sorry sometimes I forget my strength." apologized Ryu.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said as he shook his hand.

"I'm Kenpachi Masters, but you can call me Ken. I would actually prefer it." Ken said as he also shook Naruto's hand just not as hard as Ryu did.

Naruto looked at the three.

"Sorry about our father leaving like that he can get really busy." said Yuuga.

"Wait you three are his children?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah why?" answered Yuuga.

"Well it's just that you all have different last names." pointed out Naruto.

"That's because we aren't related by blood. He kinda adopted us." answered Ken.

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Well that's enough chit chat I'm sure Oto-san didn't show you all of the village." Yuuga stated.

"Uh no he didn't." replied Naruto.

"Well let us show you around." said Yuuga as she started to move in the direction to the village.

"We haven't finished our training yet." said Ryu crossing his arms.

"Aw come on Ryu, you can train anytime you want. Naruto need someone to look after him, pops said so." Ken said to his slightly older brother.

Ryu remained silent. He didn't really like skipping out on his training. But his father did tell Naruto that they would look after him so his hands were tied.

"Fine. I suppose a break would be couldn't hurt." Ryu stated as he uncrossed his arms.

**"Best keep an eye on him lest his demon decides to escape again." a voice echoed in Ryu's mind.**

_"Don't worry I doubt that it will try anything again, and if so I'll just subdue it again." thought Ryu somewhat arrogantly._

**"Careful Ryu, arrogance has been the fall of many warriors."**

_"It is not arrogance it is confidence." replied Ryu._**  
**

Naruto didn't really like feeling like he was the reason for making someone a do something they didn't want to. But it seemed like they were all going along with so he let it drop. The group of youths were now making their way toward to village to continue Naruto's tour.

* * *

When the Shikyokage arrived at his office the team's leader stood in front of his desk waiting patiently. When the Shikyokage entered the man turned to face his leader. His blood red eyes looked exhausted.

"Shikyokage-sama." the man said.

The Shikyokage made his way to his desk. He took his seat and took in his shinobi's appearance. His spiked black hair was covered in dirt and grime, the red steak of hair that would run from the base his hairline to the top of his hair was completely covered. Two similar similar red streaks ran vertically on the sides of his head, one on each side, the streak on the right was partly covered, while the one on his had steaks of dirt and grime on it. His black shinobi pants were torn in several places, the left leg was gone below the knee. His black shinobi vest was torn as well, the white shirt that he wore under also was ripped. He looked like he was in bad shape. Well he was out for about two weeks.

"The mission was a failure." said the black haired man.

He sighed, he was afraid that it would be.

"How strong has it gotten?"

"I could have killed it, but it had managed to catch us by surprise. It' has gotten smarter. It wounded Tokido, Jace, and Shinji. I fought with it but it would keep targeting my team. After it had its fun he left. I would have given chase but my team would have died." explain the team leader

The Shikyokage placed his elbows on his desk, intertwined his finger and thought a bit.

"You did the right thing."

"If I had done the right thing when I should have this wouldn't have happened." snapped the crimsoned eyed shinobi.

Silence enveloped the room. The Shikyokage and his subordinate stared at each other. The calm gaze of the Wasteland's leader clashed with the angered stare of his ninja.

"I have told you many times that it was not your fault...

"No. If I had do what I need to do 15 people would still be alive."

"I'm sure if someone else was in your position they would have done the same."

The black haired man was silent. He knew that the Shikyokage was right. He always was. He let out a tired sigh.

"Head home. You need to rest. Your wife has been quite worried about you. Go put here mind at ease."The Shikyokage told him.

The red eyed ninja said nothing. He bowed and left the room. All he wanted to do was to get home a just drop on to his bed. He could care less if he dirtied the sheets. But he was sure his wife would fuss over him, denying him his sleep. He closed the door leaving the Shikyokage to think.

_"This is unfortunate the longer it remains alive the stronger it becomes. It needs to be dealt with quickly."_

* * *

Naruto and the children of the Shikyokage had been making their way through the village. Yuuga leading the way showing Naruto the things that he had not seen yet. They were currently at the "center" of the village.

"Yuuga-san can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked after much pondering.

"Of course you can ask anything you want."

"Well it's just that I see a lot of people with tails and stuff. I know that there are people with bloodlines that give them animalistic traits. But almost everyone hear has something animalistic."

Yuuga figured that her father hadn't told him.

"Well because this village is special." said Ken

"Special how?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto almost everyone in this village is like you." answered Yuuga.

"Like me?" asked Naruto confusion show on his face.

"You see Naruto this is a village of jinchurikis and hanyous." answered Ryu.

"What?"

* * *

Here is the long awaited chapter. As usually I am sorry. Not much action in this, but good news the next chapter is the last chapter of the "arc". Yes after that the true tale can begin. So thank you all who have stuck to this thus far. You only need to wait a bit longer.

So what did you think? I know that there are stories out there about Naruto meeting other demon holders and half demons, but I may be the only one that has made a village of them that will play a huge part in this fic.

I'm so close to 100 reviews! Help me get there, after that I'll be aiming for 200 reviews. Hopefully I'll be about to reach that. But I need your guy's help to do that. So please R&R. Also remember you want to chat with me send me a PM and I'll reply.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart Out.


	14. Chapter 12: The Beginning Starts Here

Quote of the Day: The best thing about the future is that it comes one day a a time.- Abraham Lincoln

**Chapter 12 The Beginning Starts Here**

"Sorry I think I heard you wrong. Did you say this is a village of jinchurikis?" asked a flabbergasted Naruto.

"He sure did." answered Yuuga, and amused smile on her face.

Naruto was trying to process what he just heard. An entire village of jinchurikis, how was that even possible.

"Don't tell me that you thought the Bijuu 9 were the only demons in the world." Ken said looking at Naruto in an amused way.

Ryu stood silent. A lot of people don't know about the existence of other demons. The Bijuu 9 were thought to be the only ones. They where the most known, and the most seen. But lesser demons did exist and it was the wasteland's job to keep them in check.

"Shut up Ken leave him alone." Yuuga scolded her older brother.

"So do you have demons to?" ask Naruto shyly, he didn't want to be disrespectful just in case it was wrong to ask.

Yuuga returned her attention to Naruto.

"Well I do, those two... kinda do."

Naruto was confused.

"What do you mean kinda?"

"Well because we don't have demons sealed inside us." Ken explained to the confused blond.

"Well then what do you two have?"

"We are the containers of divine beings." Ryu answered.

"Divine beings?"

"Try not to think on it so much. You'll learn about it eventually, but for now you just need to relax." Yuuga said as she started to walk again.

Naruto followed along with Ken and Ryu. That little piece of information was a lot to take it. He looked around at all the people that walked around him. They were just like him. They held demons inside of them. They would not shun or belittle him because he was a jinchuriki, because they were also jinchuriki. Naruto smiled and returned his attention to Yuuga, who continued to point out places him and explained what they did. Naruto listened to everything she said, it was rare that he was ever shown this much kindness from anyone. And he was enjoying it.

* * *

Kakashi stood before the council. But this was not the village council. The was the Ninja Review Board. He new it was only a mater of time before they would call him here. No members of the village council where on this Board, except for Danzo. Danzo the head of the Ninja Review Board, and nearly everyone on this council was under his thumb. And to prove his "superiority" he sat in the middle of the board members in an elevated platform. To Danzo's sides the board members were conversing among each, looking through various files.

Kakashi was on his way to the mission office when they sent ROOT ninja to get him. He was hoping to get a mission to get his mind of his failed mission. He had at first wanted to visit Anko and possibly continue where they had left off, but he found out that she had gone on a mission much to his disappointment.

Danzo cleared his throat, causing the members and Kakashi to turn their attention to him.

"Kakashi Hatake. Do you know the reason you where summoned here?" Danzo asked.

"No Danzo-sama." Kakashi answered.

Kakashi never really liked Danzo from the minute that he first saw him. But he knew when he had to be respectful, no matter how much he didn't like it.

"You have been summoned here because your leadership has been called into question." Danzo told Kakashi.

Kakashi's eye narrowed never so slightly, but he was not surprised. He figured this was about his leadership. Danzo took Kakashi's silence as a sign to continue. He turned to his left. The members on his left looked to their leader. Danzo gave a slight nod and one of his underlings started to speak.

"Kakashi Hatake you are being reviewed because your qualities as a leader are being called into question." The man told Kakashi as he opened a file scanning its contents.

Kakashi ran several possible responses. An answer to any possible question. He didn't live this long without planning ahead after all.

"Recently you were given a mission to retrieve the Kyuubi container, and do to your orders he got away." the board member said was he intertwined his fingers and rested them on the table.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken sir, Naruto had already left the country when I gave the order to return home." Kakashi answered, already coming up with a new set of possible answers.

"Tell me Hatake-san, how far do you think the Kyuubi was when you gave that order?" asked a woman board member.

Kakashi didn't like the questions that they were asking. He knew that Danzo specifically told them to ask these questions. Danzo was looking for a reason to punish him, and the worst part was that Danzo would twist his answers to his favor. Kakashi knew that he had to tread carefully.

"An hour, maybe two." Kakashi answered.

"And yet, despite the fact that he was close you chose not to pursue him."

"If you read my report then you would know my reasons."

"I would prefer if you told us the reasons you had for not going after him." the female board member told Kakashi.

Kakashi slowly drew in a breath.

"The reason that I did not continue the mission was because Naruto had already crossed the border into Kusa no Kuni."

"Tell me Hatake-san, is the demon's skill as a ninja greater than yours?" Danzo finally spoke.

Kakashi's hidden eye twitched. He never really liked when people referred to Naruto as a demon. Kakashi figured that Danzo had found his opening.

"No Danzo-sama, Naruto's skills are not greater than mine." Kakashi answered calmly.

"Do you know how many agents we have in Kusa Hatake-san?" asked Danzo.

"No."

"Twenty-five, and I'm sure that none of them are as skilled as you are. So if they are capable of remaining undetected surely you would have also been able to enter Kusa without difficultly."

Kakashi knew he was done. Danzo work him into a corner. It didn't matter what he could say, his fate was sealed. Kakashi chose to remain silent. Danzo looked to his right and motiioned to another one of his underlings to continue.

"Kakashi Hatake, before you became Team 7's sensei you had never before had a Genin team. You would fail every possible team presented to you. And when you finally chose to teach a team it collapses."

Kakashi still remained quiet.

"First after the invasion by Sound, you where not able to better control Sasuke Uchiha. He went on to betray the village, and nearly kill what could have been our greatest weapon. And now the Kyuubi is the one who has left the village, after nearly making Itachi Uchiha the last living Uchiha in all the Great Nations."

Kakashi forced himself to keep his anger in check as the board member continued to list his failures, which were very few. Then he reached his greatest failures.

"Then there was the matter with your own former Genin team."

Kakashi's hands clenched as he was now struggling to remain calm.

"Obito Uchiha and Rin Hosa were killed on separate occasions do to your failure a a leader."

Kakashi was now openly glaring at the board. Kakashi prided himself on being able to keep a calm and level head, but this board was really trying his patience. Danzo had decided that he had heard enough and stood from his seat.

"Kakashi Hatake if I were the Hokage the punishment you are about to receive would be much more severe." Danzo told Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at him. Anger slowly making its self to his eye.

"Kakashi as punishment for your failures..."

* * *

Anko Mitarashi was clad only in a towel, she was busy drying her hair. She had just gotten back from her mission and the first thing that she had done was take a nice long bath. She only started drying her hair when her thoughts started to drift.

_"I wonder when Kakashi come back. Damn guy still owes me." Anko mused._

Just as she removed the towel from her head there was a knock on her door. She looked down at her self a contemplated whether or not change into more decent. She decided not to. If she didn't feel like it she didn't have to open the door. She stood up and made her way to the door. The person behind the door knocked again.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Anko said mostly to herself.

She reached her door and opened it.

_"Speak of the devil." she thought._

There was the very person that she was thinking about. Kakashi Hatake stood there water dripping off him. A puddle was forming where he stood. But what caught her attention was the look in his eye. He looked upset and tired. It surprised her. She knew that Kakashi was near impossible to read. But here he was and she could read him clear as day.

"Kakashi, you alright?" Anko asked.

"Can I come in?" was his reply.

Anko move so that he could enter her home.

"Wait here I'll get you a towel." she told him as she went to get a towel.

Kakashi closed the door behind him as he removed his shinobi sandals. He removed his vest as well, dropping it next to the door with splat. Next he removed his shirt leaving him in his pants, headband an his second mask. Anko returned, now clad in a t shirt and shorts, towel in hand. Like Anko had done with his last mask, Kakashi pulled a kunai from his leg pouch and cut a hole in his mask, allowing him to breath unhindered. He put the weapon back in its holder and took the towel when Anko offered it and began to dry himself as best he could.

Anko watched as he dried himself, admiring his physique. People in the "business" were all in top form. Years of physical training and activity created men and women at the peak of their physical conditioning, the Akimichi of course being the exception, but their family jutsus require their bodies to have large fat reserves. She watched as Kakashi dried his hair. She decided to find out why he came to her place.

"So Kakashi what brings you here?" she asked as she watched him.

He didn't answer, instead he moved to dry his the rest of his upper body. He eyed her as she waited for his answer. Kakashi had to admit she was a knock out. An hour glass figure, toned legs, she was undoubtedly one of the hottest ninja in the village. And she had no problem letting everyone know that with her choice in her attire. Her hair was done in a sloppy tail. He frowned she must have put it up when she changed.

"Well?" she asked again, crossing her arms in annoyance.

He stopped and tossed the towel onto Anko's couch. He walked up to her. She looked at him more closely. She could make out the various scars that marked his skin. Kakashi reached up a removed the hair tie from her hair, letting her hair fall on to her back. He ran his fingers through her damp locks. Anko let him as she moved her hands to Kakashi's chest and traced her fingers over some of the his scars. She moved one of her hands up to his face. She made a move to remove his mask, but one of Kakashi's hands quickly grabbed her hand stopping her. Anko looked at him confused.

"I need a distraction." he whispered to her as he lowered her hand.

Anko then knew that something was wrong. In the time that she knew Kakashi she never really see anything gt too him. Anko couldn't help but also feel a little hurt. Kakashi came to her to distract himself from his problem, not just to continue their activities from the night before he had to leave. But she pushed that feeling aside. She let a grin form on her face.

"Alright, but you still owe me." she said as she turned and led Kakashi to her room.

* * *

_Four days later  
_

Its funny how life continues to go on. No matter what happens the world just keeps turning. No event would ever cause the world to pause. Life around the village continued as normally as it could since Naruto's departure_. _The rain had not left. It would only lessen to a light sprinkle at the most, but it would never stop. Rumors moved through the village. Many saying that Naruto cursed the village on his departure. Others say that It was divine retribution for all the bad things the village did to him, those rumors were not as "believable" as the curse. The glass from Sand would arrive soon. Shizune was thankful, the village looked like an abandoned ghost town with all the boarded windows.

Right now she was on she couch with Iruka in her lap again. He was drunk, again. This was the scene for the past week. When he had awoken when she had first helped he managed to get out without waking her. He wrote her a note simply saying thanks for her help. Later that night when she was exiting the Hokage tower after another useless attempt of consoling her mentor. She walked about 30 yards before she saw him he was sitting on the wet ground, leaning against a building, a half finished bottle of whiskey in one of his hands. She had sighed and helped him back to her place. She again help with his head. She had asked if had planned to do this to himself everyday. His answer upset her.

_"I"ll stop when I forget about Naruto." said Iruka as he let Shizune heal his head.  
_

_Shizune stopped for a second, her hands glowing green as she paused her healing._

_"But you won't be able to forget Naruto."_

_"Then it looks like I won't be stopping anytime soon." Iruka said without opening his eyes._

Shizune stopped her healing. Iruka cracked open an eye. His head was still slightly hurting, Shizune would usually heal his head until all the pain was gone. He looked at her face, she looked like she was in deep thought. She wanted to day something but couldn't bring herself to say it. So she decide to slowly make her way to what she wanted to say.

"I stopped by the Academy today." Shizune started.

Iruka looked at her, but said nothing. Shizune had hoped that he would say something, but she should have guessed, He really wasn't in a very talkative nowadays.

"The other instructors there said that you haven't been to work ever since Naruto left." Shizune told him.

Iruka slowly turned away. He did want to return to teaching. The need to teach had left him. He failed to help Naruto, so what if he failed another student. A student that need him like Naruto had needed him. He didn't think that he could handle it.

"I haven't been feeling well." Iruka answered.

Shizune knew that he was lying. Well partly lying anyways. Of course he was not feeling well, he was drinking himself under the table each night. If he kept this up he was surely going to end up dieing of alcohol poisoning. But of course he wouldn't come right out and say what is wrong. Men had a habit of burying what they don't want known.

"You and I both know that that isn't the case." Shizune told him.

"What does it matter to you anyway Shizune-san."

Iruka said somewhat harshly.

"It matters to me because I've been helping you for a few days now. I don't want to keep healing you just so you can go mess yourself up again." Shizune told him her anger evident in her voice.

Iruka narrowed his eyes as he rose off her lap to sit a stare at her from an equal level.

"First off I never asked for your help. All you had to do was leave me alone and everything would be fine."

Shizune scoffed and stared back at Iruka.

"So what I should have just left you there in the middle of the street in the poring rain."

"Yes." answered Iruka He could feel his headache starting to worsen.

Shizune was starting to feel her grip on her temper starting to slip.

"You really are selfish aren't you Iruka?"

"What?"

Shizune stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"You think your the only one who is upset that Naruto left. You think that your the only one who's hurt?"

Iruka stood and closed the distance between Shizune and himself. He looked slightly down at her while she looked up at him.

"Naruto was the person that helped Tsunade-sama believe in other people again. He pulled her out of her self pity and helped her stand on her own again. He was a symbol of strength and resilience." Shizune said as she turned away.

"Tsunade didn't know Naruto like I did." Iruka said.

"That doesn't mean a think. He meant to her about the same as he meant to you if not more so. Yes she is dealing with her grief the same way you are, but she is sobering up. She is going to continue lead the village because Naruto believed in it. He believed in the good in people. If she was to abandon the village it would be like she was abandoning Naruto. Naruto may be gone but Tsunade hasn't abandoned him. She believes in the village Naruto believed in. To give up on that is to give up on Naruto. And look at what you are doing. Do you really think that you are honoring Naruto's memory drinking yourself into a drunken stupor?"

Iruka was silent. Everything that Shizune was saying was true. He was selfish, think that he was the only one that was hurt. He gave up on the village, and in turn gave up on Naruto and everything he stood for. He turned his gaze to the table. The bottle that he brought with him stood there in the candle's dim light. He tried to find answers at the bottom of a great many bottles. When one drink didn't provide the answer he went to the next.

He walked to the table an took the bottle into his hand. Shizune frowned even with her little speech he is still going for his drink. She turned away from him disgusted. Then a sound filled the quiet apartment. The sound of liquid going down a sink. She turn and saw that Iruka had made his way toward her sink, and was pouring the remainder of his drink down the sink. When he finished watching the last of his liquor drain away he tuned to face Shizune and spoke.

"I'm going to need help. I don't think I'll be able get through this alone."

Shizune smiled, a step in the right direction.

"I'll help you. We can figure things out together," she said to him, "come here so I can finish."

Iruka made his way back to the couch and laid his head back down on her lap. Shizune went back to work healing his headache.

"You know Shizune-san if I didn't know any better I'd say you where coming on to me." Iruka said

Shizune felt her face heat up, but said nothing. She did say that they would figure things out together, and she was going to see it through. Things were going to get interesting to say the least.

* * *

Naruto awoke from a nice sleep. The Shikyokage had let him stay with him and his children in one of the . He was grateful he didn't really know what he was going to do here. A pleasant smell invaded his nostrils. He stood from the bed and put on the extra clothes that they had lent him. once he was fully dressed he made his way down stairs. When he reached the dinning room everyone else was already seated to the meal that Yuuga had made. In the short time that Naruto had stayed with them he had concluded that she was an amazing cook.

"Well about time you woke up." Ken said as he was putting food on to his plate.

"Leave him alone Ken you yourself only woke up three minutes ago." said Yuuga. Coming to Naruto's defense.

Naruto smiled as he sat down next to Ken. He filled his plate and began to eat.

"So Naruto have you decided what you are going to do now?" Ryu asked.

Naruto stopped mid bite, he didn't really think much about it. First he was just focused on leaving Konoha, then it was surviving the wasteland. After that he was just enjoying the hospitality given to him.

"To be honest I haven't really thought about it that much."

"Well I know one thing you can do." the Shikyokage finally spoke.

The four kids at the table turned there attention to him.

"Why not stay here?"

Naruto stared at him. Stay in the wasteland? Naruto thought for a bit, it sound like great idea. He didn't really know where he would go next anyways. But Naruto didn't want to really bother these nice people with his problems.

"That's a great idea Tou-san." Yuuga said cheerfully.

"I agree as well, that would be the best choice." Ryu stated as well.

Ken was about to voice his opinion as well. But glare from his younger sister shut him up. Yuuga really hated when he talked with his mouth full. It was one of the reasons that he sis it. But he really didn't feel like getting hit today.

"Well Naruto?" asked the Shikyokage.

"Well I would like to but I don't want to trouble anyone.."

"It's no trouble at all. In fact I think you would fit in just fine here. Better that any other place out there." the Shikyokage interrupted.

Naruto smiled, they weren't going t take no for an answer.

"Well I guess I can stay.."

"Great! You'll love it here Naruto." Yuuga exclaimed

The rest of breakfast was filled with Yuuga, Ken, and occasionally Ryu telling him all the things that he would do. Naruto took in everything that they were saying, and for a moment it felt like he was part of a family.

* * *

4,050 words. I want to make this chapter at least 4k before posting. I would also like of apologize. After I posted that Trailer chapter I was hit with a massive writer's block, and shortly after that I had a death in the family so I just lost all interest in writing after that But I felt like I need to get back to this. So here it is. The next chapters are going to be the timeskips so yeah. Only thing left to say is please review I can really use some feedback and idea's.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart Out,


	15. Chapter 13: Time

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES AT END! READ THEM!

Quote of the Day: Live throws us all sorts of problems. It knocks us down. But don't be afraid to live. Live your life. Fall nine time, get up ten.- Me

**Time**

2_ Months Later_

Naruto grunted as he pulled himself up the side of the cliff. Normally this would be no problem, except he had about an extra fifty pounds on him. And he was not allowed to use his chakra to enhance his strength. Naruto looked up, searching for a place he use to continue up. There was none. The closest spot seemed to be just out of his reach, about three feet high and to the left. Naruto adjusted his grip, he would have to jump for it. But he was growing tired. His arms and legs were burning. His muscles ached but he was determined to make it to the top. Naruto lowered himself a bit and jumped, reaching out as far as he could for the ledge.

He fell short. Fell short by just three inches.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled as he felt gravity enforce its law.

Before he fell a hand grabbed his stopping his decent. Naruto looked at his savior.

"Not bad Naruto, you made it about a fourth of the way this time." said Ryu as he looked up the cliff, holding onto Naruto as if he weighed no more than a small cat even with the extra weight.

Naruto frowned. Since he had decided that he would remain in the Wasteland he was going to serve it the only he knew how. By becoming a Wasteland ninja. Ryu, Ken, and Yuuga were ninja so they were helping him "catch up" to rest of the people in his age group. Ryu was helping him with his strength/endurance training. Ken was helping him hone his reflexes and reaction time, and Yuuga helped him with his chakra control. The Shikyokage had told him that the next chance to try and become a ninja would be in eight months. That was two months ago.

Apparently the requirements to become a Wasteland ninja were higher than they are in Konoha. To become a ninja here you have to pass five different tests. The first was genjutsu, he would have to create a genjutsu of a certain strength, and dispel a genjutsu. The second test was learning a set amount ninjutsus that all ninjas need to know. The third test was a taijutsu test. Everyone in the village needed to know a certain style of fighting. Naruto learned that there are hundreds different types of styles, each specializing in a certain aspect of fighting, from the speed of Kung-Fu to the power of Tae-kwon-do. He would need to at least prove that he is at least at the level of blue belt, an expert of the fighting style would be there to judge his performance and determine if he passed or not. The fourth test was weapon proficiency in any weapon he decided, again a master of the weapon would be there to judge. The final test would deal with what ninjas are known for, remaining unseen. He would be put into a mock scenario, where he would either need to "assassinate" a person, or steal an item. And all the tests were done one right after an other. So it was also an endurance test.

"I won't be happy until I make to the top." Naruto said.

Ryu chuckled, Naruto was not satisfied with only a fourth, he wanted it all. Ryu pulled up to be level with him. Naruto used his chakra to stick to the wall knowing that his training with Ryu was over. They slowly began his decent.

"You have been improving greatly Naruto." Ryu comment as they neared the ground. "By the time the test comes up you will be more than ready."

"Thanks to you guys. I've learned more in these past two months than I've ever learned back in Konoha." Naruto said a somber look pass across his face.

Naruto always felt sadden whenever he thought about his previous life. The bads of his past life outweighed the goods.

"You don't need to compare your life here to you previous. At least you can remember the good things."

They reached the ground dusted themselves off and started to head to their usual training grounds to meet up with Yuuga who was going to help him next. The system that they created had Ryu training Naruto in the morning at about seven to ten forty-five. After that Yuuga trained him eleven to one. After that he gets a two hour break. Then his training with Ken would start. Then at five all four of them would train with the Shikyokage. This happened every other day, to allow his body to recover. Even with the Kyuubi inside of him helping him heal his training was pretty extreme, he need to cram years of training and preparation in to eight months, and he had used two months already.

Then came to decide on a fighting style. When Naruto was asked which fighting style he wanted to learn he was stumped. There were so many that looked appealing to him. After three days of looking over many styles and sitting in to see instructors teach the style Naruto could not decide. Naruto want a strong style not to mention a "cool" one. That was when the Shikyokage offered to teach him his style. A style that only five other people in the wasteland knew. Ryu and his siblings were surprised, their style was a family one. The master of the style was only allowed to teach their children and was allowed to take one apprentice, and the Shikyokage had already taken an apprentice. Ryu despite himself objected. But the Shikyokage waved his complaint off, saying that his current apprentice was practically a master himself. Of course this discussion took place in private, after Naruto accepted. It was settled Naruto was going to learn Ansatsuken.

"So Naruto have you decided which weapon you wanted to use?" asked Ryu.

Naruto had looked though nearly every weapon the village had to offer. Knives to broadswords, poles to chains and everything in between. Naruto learned that each of the Shikyokage's children used different weapons. Yuuga used two fans which went well with her element. Ken used a broadsword, surprisingly since Naruto thought he would use something that would allow him to be more mobile, that also help with his element. Ryu was the biggest surprise, Naruto learned very quickly that Ryu's physical strength unbelievable. So Naruto he would use something like a warhammer, or a mace. But no Ryu's weapon was the katana. Of course Naruto never saw their weapons he was told he would see them when he received his weapon. Which he still hasn't decided on.

"Not yet. I don't want to chose a weapon, spend time learning it and decide I want a different one." Naruto answered.

"Well you best decide soon, the graduation date is fast approaching. And you really need to decide these things quickly."

"Yeah yeah i got it. I'll decide by the end of the week."

They continued toward the training ground. Naruto thinking about all that he had learned about the village and its inhabitants. The first week that Naruto was in the wasteland he learned that there were three kinds of people in the village. Those that were jinchurikis, those that were hanyos, and those that had essence, which meant that they got a boost of chakra from a certain type of demon. Yuuga's friend Kisara was a perfect example. Her father was a hanyo, while her mother was a person that had essence of a tiger demon. So Kisara was one-forth tiger demon, and she got a boost from her mother, but despite her demon side, much to her disappointment, she didn't really have any tiger like traits. She only had slitted eyes, and two really faint stripes one on her lower back that extends from one hip to another, and the other ran from the bottom of her rib cage to the other side around her back. Things like animal traits depended on how strong the demons chakra affected you, and how strongly your body resisted the changes one might have.

In his time here he had learned that his seal was incomplete. The Shikyokage had told him that they were eventually going to have to fix it. But that meant undoing the seal that he has, which would give the Kyuubi an opportunity to escape. Naruto was brought out of his musings when Ken ran up to them a smile on his face. Ryu frowned.

"Ken aren't you supposed to be cleaning the back room." Ryu questioned.

A certain incident back at home involving honey his sister and feathers had resulted in Ken cleaning out the storage room of the house. Still it was worth the laugh even when Yuuga bashed him on the head with a frying pan. Naruto had never laughed so hard in his life, even Ryu chuckled and he was the most serious one in the house. The Shikyokage didn't find it very amusing and made Ken clean out the storage room, and gave Yuuga a curfew much to her displeasure.

"But dude they're about to go at it." Ken exclaimed his smile never fading.

"Who are?" Naruto asked.

"Mitsurugi-san and Akechi-san." Ken said the excitement clear in his voice.

"No way." Naruto answered.

"Way, why else would I not be at home?"

"Because your lazy." answered Ryu crossing his arms.

"Ryu would I lie about something like this?" Ken said his smile still plastered on his face.

Ryu looked at his brother. He was known to tell a fib here and there, but when it came to things that he liked he never lied.

"I suppose not."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go!" Naruto exclaimed as he took off for the arena.

"Naruto you need to start your training with Yuuga!" Ryu called out as Ken and Naruto made there way to the arena.

"Later!" Naruto called.

Ryu sighed as he made his way to Yuuga to tell her Naruto would be late. He took three steps before he stopped and sighed again. He then turned around and started to quickly make his way toward the arena.

* * *

_At the Arena_

There were about fifty other people in the arena. No one ever knows when they decide to fight, so not many people show up. But they didn't care, they only cared about the fight that would take place. Two men were standing in the middle. By just looking at them one would know they were samurai. Both were clad in armor, one was clan in a red colored armor, the other in black. They both hand two blades strapped to their waists.

Heishiro Mitsurugi looked at his opponent who was about five feet away. He was his rival, he was the main reason that he did not leave the village when he first arrived in the wasteland. Before coming to the wasteland Mitsurugi was an undefeated wandering warrior. Never had he tasted defeat. Until he came here. He had been found wandering the desert by a team. They had brought him to the village where he immediately challenged anyone who would fight him. None came forth, he guessed that were afraid. It was then one person came forth and accepted his challenge. When the duel started he was surprised when in less then five seconds he was disarmed with a blade to his throat. He had lost. His opponent had been the one that was standing before him now. When he lost he swore that he would not leave until he regained his honor.

That was seventeen years ago. Mitsurugi had ended up winning the next time they had fought. But he felt that his opponent had let him win. He trained harder and re-challenged him only to lose. And that became the routine they would alternate wins, so to speak. Mitsurugi never left, he eventually became a warrior of the wasteland, he say warrior because he doesn't really care for the tactics ninja use.

Naruto and Ken entered the arena and looked for anyone they knew.

"Hey there's Tayuya and Basu." Naruto pointed out.

* * *

_Flashback_

Naruto met Basu and Tayuya the first week he was in the Wasteland. It was a very tense meet between them. Naruto was still getting used to the fact that there were some people living in the wastes that were once considered his enemy. They met in the very place that would become one of his favorite spots in the village. His training made his slightly paranoid. And when he had first saw her again he was on the defensive. After all she was one of the ones that came and took Sasuke. And from what he had heard she had almost killed Shikamaru.

But the minute that he took a stance out of reflex, someone stood in front of her. His hair was white, and just reached his shoulders. He was dressed all in black. His eyes hidden behind his custom looking headband. The two people on the stage stopped what they were doing and stood ready to help if need be. Yuuga however placed herself in the middle of Naruto and Tayuya.

"Whoa now calm down! There's no need for this." Yuuga said holding her hands out to stop the fight that might happen.

Tayuya snorted.

"Damn straight. I can fight my own battles Basu." Tayuya said crossing her arms, and shifting her weight to one of her legs.

Basu turned his head to look at her.

"..."

"Yeah so, I would have mopped the floor with him." Tayuya answered.

"..."

Tayuya blushed and looked away.

"Ahh ain't that cute." said the white haired girl as she sat back down.

Naruto was confused. It looked like they where responding to the blindfolded kid. But Naruto didn't see him move his lips or anything.

"Naruto why don't you calm down and lets see if we can figure this out." Yuuga turned to face Naruto.

Naruto looked at at her and to Tayuya who had now rid herself of her blush and was now lazily looking at him. Naruto slowly came out of his stance.

"So now why don't we sit down and talk this out?" Yuuga said as she motioned to the table that Tayuya and Basu were sitting at.

Naruto and Tayuya stared at each other.

"I think I'll stand." said Tayuya

"Same here." Naruto answered.

Yuuga sighed, they were not making this easy.

"Look guys the sooner we settle this the sooner we can move on."

Neither Tayuya or Naruto said anything. Basu took his previous seat next to Tayuya.

"..."

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to fucking sit down." said Tayuya stubbornly.

"SIT!" Yuuga yelled.

Immediately everyone sat down. Ryu and Ken included and they were not even the source of the problem. But they knew better than to get on Yuuga's bad side.

Yuuga looked between Tayuya and Naruto. They were tense.

"So Naruto why don't you go first, why so hostile toward Tayuya?"

Naruto thought a bit wondering how much he should tell these people. They have show him only kindness. But then again Tayuya had apparently been here longer than he had so they might not believe him should she object to his story. Yuuga was staring at him patiently, waiting for his answer. Tayuya had her arms crossed and refused to talk. So Naruto figured that he would have to start things off. And so Naruto told the story of how Sound had invaded Leaf, how she was one of the four that held up a barrier that stopped anyone from helping the Third Hokage, which resulted in his death. He then told them how she and her group came and tried to take Sasuke. He told them how her team nearly killed his friends, and how she personally nearly killed Shikamaru. When Naruto finished telling his story. The group looked at Tayuya.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Well is everything he said true." asked Yuuga.

"Yeah so what?" Tayuya answered

"Your not sorry?" Naruto almost growled.

"Should I be."

Naruto looked like he was about to jump over the table and strangle the maroon haired girl.

"Look here blondie," Tayuya said as she glared at Naruto. "I did what I did because I was ordered to. You think you're so high and mighty you think that you're some kind of paragon. You think because I did something you don't agree you have the right to judge me?"

Tayuya sighed.

"Look I'll admit that I have done thinsg I'm not proud of, but I'm not sorry about being a good ninja. We are given order and even though we may not agree with them we must carry them out. It's the life we signed up for I was carrying out the orders given to me."

Tayuya stopped her rant and looked away. She never liked Orochimaru, but he gave her purpose. When she was brought here she was given a new purpose. Not only that she was given a choice. Unlike Orochimaru, who practically forced her into service, the Shikyokage asked her what she wanted. She had never been asked what she wanted before. So when she said that she wanted some time to think he gladly let her take her time to decide. Tayuya felt a hand on her shoulder and turn toward the touch. Basu was the one touching her.

"..."

"Aww isn't that sweet." the white haired girl behind the drums teased.

Tayuya felt her face heat up.

"Don't say dumb ass shit like that you idiot!" Tayuya yelled at the silent white haired teen sitting next to her, but didn't try to shake out of his touch.

Yuuga smiled and turned to Naruto who was in deep though.

"Naruto," she began breaking his musings. "Tayuya was your enemy at one point, so I can understand not really trusting her right off the bat. But she is a Wasteland ninja now. That means she is now your comrade, and you need to accept that if you two are ever in trouble she may have been the only one that has your back, and you her's."

Naruto thought about it. He guessed that Yuuga had a point. Tyuya was a Wasteland ninja, he was going to become one soon, so sooner or later they would have to get along.

"I guess your right." Naruto said.

"Of course I'm right, now shake hands and make up." Yuuga said triumphantly.

Naruto lookede at Tayuya and she looked at him. Naruto was a bit hesitantto shake. Tayuya just refused to.

"SHAKE!" she yelled with the same ferocity as she did before.

Ryu and Ken jumped slightly in their seats. Basu's hands clamped over his ears. While on stage his brother, who was busy tuning one of the guitars accidentally popped the string he was tuning, and the drum stick that his sister was spinning in her hand went flying to some unknown direction. But her shout got the desired effect. Both Naruto's and Tayuya's hands shot out and gripped onto each others. Yuuga smiled she once again solved a problem, a bit of forcefully than she would have liked, but none the less she got it done.

"See aren't things a lot more simple if you just listen to me?"

Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other. They gave each other and released their hands.

* * *

_Present_

Naruto and Tayuya ended up becoming friends, well sort of. Tayuya never always that she never accepted being friends with anyone. But everyone knew that she didn't mean that. It's just growing up the way she did she never really learned how to express happy feelings like that. So she just stuck to cursing and rudeness. But her friends still stuck with her. Especially Basu who obviously cared deeply for the maroon haired girl. Naruto and Ken made their way to their friends. After a breif greeting they sat down and waited for the fight to start.

Ryu entered the arena and stood at one of the entrances.

"You know next time you guys decide to ditch me at least give me a heads up." a voice said to him.

Ryu turned and a saw his sister standing there with her arms crossed.

"Sorry it was not my intention."

Yuuga waved it off.

"Whatever you guys are so childish."

Ryu was about to answer when she stopped them.

"SHH, it starting." Yuuga said.

Ryu looked back down at the arena. Both the combatants now stood about four feet from one another. Both had their hands on the hilt of their swords. Everyone was one the edge of their seats. Eagerly waiting to see who would make the first move. A leaf danced through the wind, making its way down near the two men. As it landed in between the two warriors made their move. Both swordsman drew at the same time. Their blade slidding out of thier sheathes.

But then they stopped Their swords were only halfway out of their sheathes. They stared at each other before they resheated their blades and shook hands. The entire crowd groaned in disappointment. Believe it or not this was a common occurance. Some times they would actually fight, but most of the time they just did this.

"Another draw it would seem." Mitsurugi said to his opponent as he shook his hand.

"It would seem like it old friend. Though it would seem like we have a lot of unhappy spectators."

Mitsurugi chuckled.

"These people should know by now what to expect by now."

People were starting to file out of the arena. Grumbling and complaining to each other about the lack of action.

"I assume that you will be bringing the family over for dinner?" Mitsurugi's red armored friend asked.

"Of course. You can tell Kaede we will be there." Mitsurugi answered.

Both of them made their way out of the the arena.

"Man that make like the 5th time in a row they do that. This sucks." Ken complained.

Naruto was about to answer before his eye fell on Yuuga and the evil look on her face. Naruto's face paled. He had forgotten that he had ditched training with her to see this match.

"Oh man you are in so much trouble." Ken taunted.

Just then from behind Yuuga and Ryu appeared the Shikyokage, and he looked upset. Naruto chuckled as he saw his face pale.

"Karma's bitch ain't it?" Naruto taunted back.

"..."

"I swear you say the most stupidest ass shit." Tayuya's loud annoyed voice sound.

Tayuya and Basu were make their way toward the exit, which happen to be where everyone was. Yuuga turned her attention to her friend while her father scolded Ken about not finishing his chore, and Naruto for skipping out on his practice.

"I swear its like you two are joined at the hip. Its like lately you are always together. Is there something going on I should know about." Yuuga teased

Tayuya blushed as she turned her head. Basu just grinned.

"Damn it, your acting just as stupid as he is."

Yuuga continued to tease her friend as her father started to tell Ken and Naruto their punishment. Naruto half listened as he let his mind wander a bit. The short time he spent in the wasteland the happiest he has ever been. When he was a Leaf ninja his dream was to become Hokage. But now he had a new dream, and that dream was to become the best wasteland ninja he could be, and protect the life he was building, and to protect the lives of those who call the wasteland home. He was going through a transformation. He hand entered the wasteland one way, and it will break him down and reforge him into something greater.

* * *

This was without a doubt one of my worst chapters. Sorry you waited so long for such a poor read. I'm going to do another poll. It is going to be what kind of weapon Naruto should use. I'm going to put several types so choose your favorite and hope it wins.

Ok so this is the important announcement. I know that my update are really spaced apart, so this may not matter to some of you but here it is. I am going to be going to boot camp. So as of Aug.6 2012 I am going to be unable to work on my fic. I really wanted to add more chaps but was really busy preparing to leave. When I finish boot camp I intend to continue this fic. So this won't be good bye, just till next time. So please R&R I hope to read some of you reviews before I leave.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart Out.


	16. Chapter 14: Time Part 2

Quote of the Day: I find that the great thing in this world is not so much where we stand as in what direction we are moving: To reach the port of heaven, we must sail sometimes with the wind and sometimes against it— but we must sail, and not drift, nor lie at anchor. -Oliver Wendell Holmes Jr.

Chapter 14: Time Part 2

**A/N: **So I have decided that I'm going to do two part for every chapter so to speak. Like the previous chapter, now I going to write about what is happening in Konoha within the same time frame. This is what happen in Konoha during the last chapter.

The storm that had come to Konoha had not gone away. While it didn't rain all the time now the black and grey clouds that loomed over head never seemed to go away. After the first few days that the clouds came several ninjas had tried various jutsus to try and part the clouds, but to no avail. It was almost as if the gods themselves made sure that the clouds hung heavy over the Leaf Village. At first everyone thought that it was just some freak weather storm. But when it didn't go away it the rumors started to spread. People where saying that when Naruto left he cursed the village for all the mistreatment he receive. Others say that it is divine retribution for there miss treatment. No matter what the cause, one thing was certain, it didn't look like the storm would go away anytime soon. The glass that had shattered all over the village had been replaced. Other than that the village tried to gone on like usual. But it was difficult, The people of Leaf were not used to this type of weather. But it wasn't like they had much choice in the matter.

When Naruto had left the village had rejoiced. The villagers danced and celebrated in the rain, thanking the heavens that the demon was gone from their lives. They would no longer have to live in fear. They also celebrated by setting fire to his apartment. Many of the younger generation could not understand why it made all the older people in the village so happy that Naruto was gone. Sure he did pull a lot of pranks over the years, but nothing to severe that people would celebrate his departure. Tsunade had made sure that the law the Third Hokage had place stayed in place. She was sure that people would break it, but it was more for her own sake than Naruto's. Right now her only link to Naruto was the law.

The Rookie 9 (minus Naruto), and Team Gai were a bundle of mixed emotions. Sasuke was hateful, but for once his anger was only focused on himself. It was because of him that the person who considered him his best friend, considered him a brother was gone because of him. And not only that the village considered him a hero for driving the demon out. Sakura felt guilty, when Sasuke had regained enough strength to leave the hospital he was furious at her. He asked how she could stand by him after all the things he had done, he betrayed the village, tried to join the man that had caused the death of the Third Hokage, and had almost killed his best friend. He asked how when Naruto, who had endure adversity his whole life, who had sweated, bleed and sacrificed for the village, for her she still saw fit to blame him for fulfilling a promise he had made to her. Sakura with tears in her eyes had ran home and cried throughout the night, when she calmed down she had realized that Sasuke was right. In her eyes he could do no wrong, but with Naruto it was like his every breath was nothing but an annoyance to her.

Shikamaru was saddened, as well as Choji. They were friends with Naruto when they had been in the academy. They had helped on some of his pranks when they were younger. Ino was a little sadden, while she was never really friends with Naruto she felt that Naruto was a good person and something like what had happened to him was something that he did not deserve. Kiba had tried to seem like he didn't care, but Naruto had been his friend, his rival. Now he was gone. Shino remained indifferent, Naruto and him never really interacted. But no the less he was a comrade and didn't deserve what had happened.

Lee had burst into tears saying that the village was now dimmer without the "Burning Flames of Youth" that was Naruto. He said that he would run around the village on his hands until they broke. They eventually did, after the 356th lap. Neji, well you know what happened, and TenTen was the only one that was keeping him from returning back to his old self. Hinata was probably the worst off. While she said that she wanted to get stronger, it was like every little thing she saw reminded her of Naruto and she would burst into tears. No one really knew how to comfort her. They figured that she would have to learn to handle it herself. But it was difficult, she had fallen hard for the loud mouthed blond.

* * *

It had been two months since the departure of Naruto. But life goes on, even if we don't want it to. No matter how much we wish it, it will continue to move forward. Which means that you have to move forward as well. That is what Iruka did. He tried to move forward but it was difficult. Right now he was sprawled out on his couch, it was about 8. He was tired. He'll admit that becoming a teacher kind of got him out of shape. Now he was getting back int shape.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. He rose to his feet and head to the door. He opened the door and in walked Shizune. He was surprised that she just walked in with out permission. Sure when ever she came to visit he would let always let her in, but she would always wait for his permission to enter his home. For her to just enter like that something must be up. Iruka closed the door and turn to face her. Her back was to him, he could tell her arms were crossed. He looked at her, she didn't have her umbrella. Which was strange, everyone in the entire village had one now. She was wet. He could see a small puddle starting to form under her.

"Shizune-san you're soaked, hang on I'll get you a towel." he said as he started to make his way to his room.

"I stopped buy the academy today." she said as she turned to face him. A frown on her face.

Iruka looked at her for a moment, before he made his way to his couch and sat down. This was obviously serious for her not to care if she gets sick or not. His arms rested on his knees as he leaned forward. He said nothing, so Shizune continued.

"I was getting paperwork from the new graduating class, when I decided I wanted see you."

Iruka looked down his hair covering his eyes. Ever since she had helped him with his little drinking problem they had gotten pretty close, they were really good friends. Shizune looked at him waiting for a response. Iruka looked up.

"I wasn't feeling good so I took the day off. Sorry about that."

Shizune scoffed.

"Really that's the best excuse you got."

Iruka got up and headed to the kitchen, he needed a drink. He didn't drink like he did when Naruto left but every once in a while he had a drink or two to sooth his nerves, and right now he really need a drink. Shizune narrowed her eyes when he pulled out a bottle from his fridge. He had told her that he would drink still, Shizune worried that he would go back to his drunken ways, but he had proven that he was handling his drinking better. She had even joined him once or twice, she really wasn't much of a drinker.

"Alright I took a day off, what's wrong with that?" Iruka asked as he came back to his couch and sat down.

"Fine then, you want to tell me why the other teachers there told me that you haven't been to work in the last 4 weeks?"

Iruka stayed silent as he took a swing from his drink. Damn, she found out he hasn't been at the academy. Whenever she would ask how things were going there he would lie and tell her all these stories about student that he had not seen in over a month.

"Well Iruka? Care to explain."

Iruka stayed silent for a moment wondering how he should answer her question. Should he tell her the truth. In all honesty it wasn't really her business why he was not going to his job. He was a grow man he could do what ever he wanted with his life. But Iruka knew that she was only concerned for his well being. Iruka down the rest of his beer in one gulp, he placed the empty bottle on his coffee table and sighed. He looked up and stared at Shizune. He noticed that she was starting to shiver slightly, she had her arms crossed, waiting for his answer. Iruka got up and went to his room to get a towel. Shizune watched him go and waited for him to return. He returned a moment later, he handed her a towel and placed a sheet of paper one the table and sat back down on the couch.

Shizune slowly dried herself off as best she could before walking up the the table and looking at the paper. Shizune was shocked at what she was reading.

It was a letter of resignation. She turned to Iruka who was watching her.

"Why?" was all she could ask.

Iruka sighed before answering.

"I've lost the will to teach. I failed Naruto, I know you are going to say that it wasn't my fault. But I can't help but fell like I could have done more. When I went back to the academy I looked at all of my students faces, and could help but wonder if I would one day fail them to. If I didn't teach them the right things. What if they got killed because of my inability to properly teach them. That is something I just can't handle. So I've decided to resign. I'm going to go back on the active ninja list. That 's why I haven't to the academy. I've been getting back into shape."

Shizune didn't know how to respond. She just stood there looking back at the resignation form. Iruka Stood up and walked over to her.

"Come on you can stay the night, I got clothes you can wear." he told her as he lead her to his room.

* * *

Kakashi's eye opened slowly as began to wake. The light pitter patter of the rain outside, along with the sounds of breathing was the only sounds that he heard. The room was dark. His eye slowly adjusting to the lack of light. There was a pressure on his chest. He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. A dim light shone through out the room. The lamp was set to barely light, only enough to see a few feet. He looked down and saw a mess of hair. He move the hair to the side to reveal Anko's sleeping face. She was fast asleep using Kakashi's bare chest as a pillow. He had just returned from a week long mission. It was strange, when ever he would return from a mission he would head straight to Anko's apartment before reporting in to the Hokage. He never used to break regulation like that. He knew that he was becoming attached. And that was dangerous. But still, it felt nice know that there was someone waiting for him back home. He turned to look at the clock on the night stand. It was 8:30. He had got back over 5 hours ago. He really need to report to the Hokage.

He shifted a bit, trying to get out from under Anko. His sudden movement caused her stir a bit. Her grip on him tighten a bit.

"Mmm" she moaned as she shifted closer to him, her breast rubbing against his side, he suppressed a groan.

"Damn masked." she muttered.

They had been doing this for over two months, and he had yet to remove his mask. She always tries to remove it. To see what it was he was hiding from the world, but he stopped her every time. And he never missed the quick flash of disappointment and hurt that passes over her otherwise beautiful features. He hates that he hurts her. But he feels like, while he can trust her with his life, he can't trust her with his "life". He had people close to him before. And they had all died. His father killed himself, his best friend died saving him, his sensei died saving the village, and his only other friend dead by his own hand. And now for all he knew Naruto could be dead. Although he highly doubted that he was dead, there was always that possibility that he was dead. He wanted to let Anko in but his fear kept her away. He wondered if he would ever let her in, and if he did would she one day leave him like everyone else? Kakashi didn't want to experience that feeling ever again.

Kakashi moved again and this time Anko awoke from her slumber. She looked at him through heavy eye lids. She smiled slightly.

"Hey." she said sleepily as she rubbed her eye.

"Hey" Kakashi answered back.

"You going to report to the Hokage?"she asked as she laid her head back down own his chest and draped her leg over his.

Kakashi chuckled.

"Well that was the plan." he said as he ran his hand up and down her side.

She giggled softly as she tried to swat his hand away.

" You could just stay the night you know, report in first thing in the morning." she said as she traced the scars that where on his chest with her finger.

Kakashi thought about it. He had technically finished his mission early. Two days early, if he reported in he would just take another mission and be off again. maybe a few days of R&R might be good for him. If he kept accepting mission after mission he would burn himself out, and might mess up when it really mattered.

"I don't need to report in for another two days." Kakashi said as he rested his hand on her hip.

Anko looked up at him surprised, usually he denied an invitation to stay longer.

"You serious?" she asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

Kakashi nodded. With a smile she lifted herself up and straddled his waist, her hair spilling over her her shoulders blocking her breast from view, much to Kakashi's disappointment. The bed sheets pooling around her hips. She leaned forward.

"Well this looks like a call for celebration." she said as she pressed herself against him.

Kakashi closed his eye and groaned, enjoying the feeling of her body on his. Anko saw a chance, slowly she reached up trying ever so carefully to reach his mask. She was a fraction of an inch away when Kakashi's hand gently grabbed hers and stopped her. She pouted, but than realized something this was the closest she has gotten to his mask, usually he stops her sooner. Could Kakashi be trusting her more, or was he just really distracted by her body? Kakashi moved her hand to her back and held it there, his other hand pushing him to a sitting position, before grabbing her other hand and holding it behind her as well. Anko was now aware of how excited Kakashi had gotten.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Kakashi asked.

Anko could see with the dim light of the lamp that he was grinning under his mask.

"Oh I can think of a few things." she said seductively.

* * *

Tsunade was looking over some paperwork. It had been hard to move on for her move on but she did kind of. She still got drunk but she got her work done. She also didn't gamble as much as she did, she lost every time Naruto had left she contacted Jiraya as soon as she could. She had hoped that he would be able to find out where he was, and they would be able to bring him home. But there had been no such luck. Jiraya's spy network had only dead ends, or nothing at all. It was like Naruto fell off the face of the Earth, or chasing a ghost.

She was currently reading over a report on Sand. They were still in the process of selecting a new Kazekage. She hope that they would choose a new one soon. It was almost time to renew their trade agreements. Another report said that the Damiyos of each country wanted to have the a redo of the Chunin exams. The invasion left a lot unfinished business, and unresolved grudges. Tsunade hoped that they would not go through with it. She didn't need to open her village's gate to the other countries. They were still to under powered from the attack from Sound and Sand. The last thing that she need was to have all her enemies in her village again. At least not until they had the proper man power to do so, because having the exams take place in ones village meant that ninja had to be pulled from missions in help with extra security. Which meant less money for the village. And with all the repairs that were still going on she needed all the extra money.

She rubbed her temples as she leaned back in her chair. Her thoughts wondered to the day he left. It was when the rains first came. She found it fitting. Naruto seem to be a ray sunshine where ever he went. Always a smile on his face and determination in his eyes. But when he left it was like he took the sun with him. She had found out what Danzo tried to do. It was then that she did something that she didn't think she would do. She signed and stamped Naruto's resignation letter, and his renouncement of citizenship form. She presented it to the council saying that Naruto could not be branded as a missing ninja since he had manged to convince then that in her drunken state she had signed the forms by mistake before he was marked missing. So he could not be legally perused by any ninja. But she knew that Danzo was going to try anyways. But at least he would not have her ninja to aid in his search.

It was getting late, she figured that she would turn in for the night. She got up and stretched her joints and sore muscles. She took a step when she noticed a figure open her window and enter her office. It was her old teammate.

"What do you want Jiraya? I'm not in the mood for shit right now."

Jiraya closed the window.

"I thought you would be glad to see me. You want to know if I ever found anything about Naruto."

Tsunade looked at him shocked.

"Did you find him?" she asked her voice and eyes full of hope.

Jiraya shook his head, and Tsunade sighed in defeat. She knew that she really shouldn't get her hopes so high. It just made it worse when she got the bad news.

"But I think I may have found out where he went."

"Where." it sound more like a demand than a question.

"I think he made have gone past Grass, and into the wasteland."

Tsunade let out a small gasp as she felt herself go a bit pale. Nothing that has ever gone into the wasteland has survived, or returned with their sanity. She only hoped that he was alright.

* * *

_Morning  
_

Sasuke was glad that he had been finally cleared for active duty again. This past two months had been extremely boring. With only his training to keep him sane. It also didn't help that the Hokage didn't like him. She never bothered to hide the fact that she blamed him for what happened. He blamed himself to. But there was nothing he could do now Naruto was gone, he was not. He just hoped that the blond would be alright, and maybe one day he could find him and until that day he would just need to keep going. Right now he was going to meet up with his team. He figure it was only a matter of time before they would receive a new teammate, if they hadn't chosen one already, to replace Naruto. Replaced, Sasuke didn't like that word. It meant that anyone can just come in and take his spot. He didn't like it. While he found Naruto to be annoying he was his rival and friend, it made him better himself. He pushed past his limits because Naruto was pushing past his.

They were meeting in one of the classrooms. He reached the class it was his old classroom. Iruka's classroom. Sakura was already there sitting in her old seat. Probably out of nostalgia, thinking back when things were a whole lot easier, a simpler time. Sasuke found himself sitting at his old chair to. They now had two wait for Kakashi, which could take a few hours.

Sakura watched Sasuke, not much of a surprise there. But she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. She tried to think of a way to try and start a conversation, but closed her mouth almost as soon as she opened it. What can she really say, with what she said about Naruto and how fiercely Sasuke defended him, there was little hope they would be on good terms for a while. About ten minutes had past when the classroom door opened. But instead of Kakashi a boy around there age walked in his skin was a unhealthy pale white, like he had not see sunlight for years. He turned to them slowly, in what can only be described as a horror movie scene when a possessed doll slowly turns their head toward the audience. A smile appeared on his face he closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Hello there, you two must be Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him with a look of confusion on their faces, and Sakura looked a bit disturbed. When they didn't answer the boy's smile faded.

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong room."

"N-no you're in the right place." Sakura told him not wanting to be rude.

"Thank goodness, I was afraid that I would miss the meeting. My name is Sai, I am your new teammate. I hope that we can be good friends." he said his smile returned and sent chills down her spine.

Sasuke looked at him. While Sakura may not see it Sasuke can tell this newcomer's emotion was fake. He had enough practice with Naruto to know when people are wearing masks, even if Naruto's were extremely difficult to spot. He didn't trust this new one.

"Well come on in you can sit by me." Sakura said somewhat hesitantly, in an attempt to be friendly.

The boy made his way toward her and as he past Sasuke he turned to look at him. Sasuke tensed, it was like a predator staring down its prey. Sizing him up. It was a quick look, but it told Sasuke enough. This boy was dangerous. The minute he took his seat the door opened again and in walked another person. It was a woman She had ebony black hair tied into a high pony tail, with two braids hanging down the sides of her head, what she was wearing was blocked by the black poncho that was protecting from the rain. She was about five foot five, she had hazel colored eyes and slightly tanned skin, she also had a thin scar running along the bridge of her nose and under her left eye. She was a very pretty woman.

"So I'm guessing you are Team 7?" she asked.

"Yes, but who are you?" Sakura answered.

"I'm Migoto your new sensei." She told them.

"What happened to Kakashi?" Sasuke asked before Sakura could.

"Oh right they didn't tell you huh. He has been stripped of his position as Team sensei."

Sakura gasped as Sasuke's eyes slightly widen. Sai had no reaction like he knew that Kakashi was stripped of his position.

Migoto looked at her new team. She was chosen by the Hokage to take Kakashi's place after she had learned that Danzo had go behind her could care less right now, this was her team and she was going to whip them back into shape.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. My job moved me again now I'm "lost in the woods" (Anyone who can figure out were I am get something cool.) So this one was a little over 4200 words. Not my best work, hopefully I'll get my chapters going faster. Not much to say right now Except please R&R. I need the feedback something fierce. So I know if I should improve in certain spots and stuff. So yeah dropped some bombs on you guys with this. Iruka no longer a teacher, Kakashi stripped of his instructor statues. Hopefully You guys will stick around for the rest. Also Bleach is now officially starting to piss me off. The story is becoming really bland. And you can see the "plot twist" coming a mile away. But whatever thats all for now.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart Out.


	17. Chapter 15: History Lesson Part 1

**Quote of the day: **Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it. -George Santayana

Chapter 15: History Lesson

5 months after departure, 3 months till exams.

_Lighting split the sky, thunder echoed through out the night, rain fell hard as if the oceans were lifted from the earth only to be dropped again. He was young again. Strong in body and a full head of hair, perfect vision even in this storm. He looked around but there was nothing around, only flat land. Then with out warning the earth began to shake. The quake was violent but yet he did not lose his footing. he shook with the ground, then some distance away an ear-splitting crack sounded over the thunder. He tuned to face the sound and watched as something was rising from the ground. The object rose, but not in a smooth motion. No its movements where jerky and sudden, and violent. He only stood and watched. He knew that none of this was real. This was no dream, but rather a warning, a premonition, a vision. He could now make out what it was, it was a castle. Black stone and jagged rock, everything about this building screamed evil. Every flash of lightning illuminated the castle, showing the twisted and grotesque statues that surrounded it. Another flash of lighting and he noticed a figure walking toward him. Even with the light provided by the lightning he could not properly see the figure. It was like the light dare not illuminate him, almost like the light feared him._

_Then he saw it. Darkness seemed to spread from his being. It moved out like tendrils growing larger with each step. The darkness reached him in a manner of seconds, slowly it started to move up his body. But he did not move, did not flinch. The dark figure stopped in front of him. He could feel the dark tendrils making their way up his body, but he did nothing to stop them. The figure stared at him straight in the eye. His eyes were red. The deepest red that he had ever seen, it also looked like there were wisps of black smoke coming from his eyes. The figure lifted its arm and rested his hand on his shoulder, then pulled him close to him, his head next to his, a brotherly embrace._

_"Do you stand with me or against me brother?" its said to him in a deep voice._

_"Will you bend the knee to me? Or will you deify me?"_

_"Will you follow your King? Or will you face my wrath?"_

_The darkness had reached his neck and was slowly consuming his entire being. The figure pulled away and looked once more into his eyes. Behind him dark figures began to rise from the darkness._

_"I have returned. And I will take what is mine." The figure said before the dark fully consumed him._

_When his visioned returned he thought he had awoken. But he had not. A new setting he found himself in. A battlefield. Bodies litter the ground, the earth scorched and broken. The sounds of fighting and the dieing. It was then that he saw them. The three. One stood while the others were knelt in exhaustion. A dark aura surrounded the standing one. Eyes deep red, they almost seemed to glow. His veins also seemed to glow, with every beat of his heart red light would pulse through his body. But the strange thing was that every few seconds or so the three figures would switch places, first the standing one would be wearing a white gi then a red then an orange. One of the kneeing men spoke._

_"Why aniki?! How could you stand with him?!" he shouted._

_The standing figure laughed._

_"Don't you see aniki? I finally understand. Father was a fool. This is the true form of our art, this is what is was meant to be. He showed me the right path, and granted me the power that I would never would have achieved if continued to follow is way."_

_"He has killed innocent people! How can you even think of following him?!" the other kneeling man yelled._

_"All power has a price, some people are just to weak to pay it. But wasn't afraid, he offered I accepted. You two can as well." the figure said as looked at them._

_Then he raised his right hand and held it out to them._

_"Come brothers, it is not to late. Come and stand with your brother." the standing figure spoke for the final time as the world faded to black._

* * *

Old eyes opened, the sun shone through the curtains. He slowly rose as he felt his old bones pop. The dream was disturbing. He would need to speak with Yoken later this dream was extremely troubling. Today was an important day for Naruto, well important for his well being. He hoped everything will go well.

Naruto jump back trying to get distance between him and his opponent. These few months in the Wastes had done wonders for him. He was a lot more stronger than he was when he had first come here to the wasteland. He also had changed his attire while since then. At the moment he was in his training gi, just like the children of the Shikyokage would wear. His was orange, and color that seams that he would never grow out of. Right now he was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt, his gi top was folded up and put off to the side. He was tired, his muscles were sore and screaming for a break. Ken was grinning the whole time. Naruto was embarrassed, this morning Ken decided to wake him up.

* * *

_Morning that day._

_He was dreaming, he knew it. He was in Konoha, he didn't know why he was there. He really didn't like Konoha right now. He didn't know if he would ever change his mind about that. He looked to his right and there was a mirror. He could see his reflection. He was taller, and he had a lot more muscle, his hair was a bit longer. He was no longer short, he looked at least 6 feet. He was wearing his orange training gi pants. He wasn't wear a top. He looked back out the window Konoha looked the same as when he left. There was a sound behind him, but he didn't turn. Foot steps came up behind him. Then a pair of arms wrapped around him. A head lay against his back.  
_

_"Your up early." A woman's voice_

_"Sorry if I woke you." Naruto replied._

_He turned in her embrace and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her dark hair. Her scent lavender and something else, her own scent. Peace washed over him, only she was able to do that. Only she had been able to calm his rage when it took hold of him. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him, with her beautiful lavender tinted pupil less eyes._

_"Hinata." he whispered. _

* * *

_Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He had been having dreams like this for a few weeks now. He didn't know what that meant. Even when he had liked Sakura he never dreamed about her. Not like Hinata had these past weeks. He really didn't spend any time with her when he was in the village. But now she dominated his dreams, and his dreams were sometimes a lot more... Mature. After he had those he would have to take a really cold shower. Back when he was still in Konoha Iruka had given him the birds and the bees talk, it was one of the most awkward, and embarrassing conversations he had ever had. And one that he hoped that he would never have again. _

_"Hinata" he whispered as he stared up at the ceiling._

_"Who's Hinata?" a voice asked to his left._

_Naruto practically jumped from his bed and scrambled up the wall next to his bed. Kenpachi was sitting next to his bed with a big grin on his face.  
_

_"What the hell Ken! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Naruto yelled as he dropped to his bed._

_Ken just laughed,then he repeated his question with his grin still in place._

_"Who's Hinata?"_

_Naruto blushed slightly._

_"Why do you want to now?" Naruto said turning his head,a scowl on his face._

_"Cause you kept saying her name in your sleep. Must have been some dream." Kan said as his grin widened._

_Naruto's face turn red as he yelled as he yelled at Ken to get out. The rest of the day was spent being teased by Ken. Even Yuuga started to join in. Thankfully Ryu was to mature for that, but that didn't stop him from smiling and laughing at his discomfort._

* * *

It was around 7 pm, the sun was starting to set. Naruto was practicing all the things he had learned so far, he got his distance, Ken was closing in, he quickly went through some hand seals.

"Earth Style: Stone Wall Jutsu!"

Naruto slammed his hand on the ground and a rock wall rose from the ground. Ken slowed to a stop and just went around. This jutsu was mainly used as a defense from projectiles. Ken grinned as he once again gained sight of Naruto and closed the distance. Naruto recovered just in time to dodge Ken's kick, he backed up Ken kept on him. Naruto wasn't quick enough Ken threw a punch and it caught Naruto in the jaw. Naruto grinned as he puffed out of existence.

_"Shit, shadow clone."_

"Water Style: Aqua Torrent Jutsu!" A geyser of water erupted from the spot Ken was standing.

If he was any slower Ken would have been hit, but he managed to roll out of the was just in time. Naruto burst out of the hole the water came from he was soaking wet. He went back to his fighting stance and rushed Ken. Naruto was good Ken would give him that. Everything he learns he absorbs like a sponge. And if he doesn't understand something he will work himself into the ground to learn it. He will be more than ready for the exam. The Shikyokage stood watching as his son and Naruto from a short distance away. Ryu and Yuuga where at his side. Yuuga sitting on the ground her legs pulled to her chest, while Ryu stood arms crossed watching Naruto train.

"Goken." an old voice said behind them.

The Shikyokage turned to see Yoken making his way to him. The older man was greeted by Ryu and Yuuga and returned the greeting in turn, Goken told Ryu and Yuuga to go and break up Naruto's train and to get ready to leave.

"Yoken is it wise for you to be out on your own?"

"I'm not feeble yet. You young people, I swear back in my day we showed more respect to our elders." Yoken complained

Goken smiled, he liked poking fun at Yoken. He admits that it is childish, but its nice to have a little fun like that every once in a while.

"I need to speak with you later." Goken said as he continued to watch Naruto.

"I know, but why not speak now?" Yoken asked.

"Because I need to talk to Naruto about something that I should have told him when he got here."

"So you are taking him to..."

"Yes." Goken interrupted.

Goken walked toward the sparing blonds just as Ken was about to throw a kick that Naruto would not be able to block in time Goken ended their fight.

"Alright that's enough for today." Goken said.

Ken's foot stopped about an inch away from Naruto's face.

"Ooo,you got so lucky." Ken taunted as he brought his foot down.

Naruto pouted, he hated losing. Granted that Ken was older stronger and more trained in the art he was learning, it still didn't stop him from feeling upset.

Goken beckoned Naruto and his children to gather around him.

"Now first things first, I need the three of you to go with Yoken." Goken told his children.

"What, why do we need to go with him?" Ken complained.

"What sort of response is that hatchling? Can't you see this old man may need help returning home." Yoken scolded.

"Then why do you need all three of us to go?" Ken said crossing his arms

"I need groceries." Yoken stated simply.

Ken was about to complain when he felt something hard hit the back of his head.

"You really need to stop complaining over every little thing." Yuuga said as she made her way to Yoken.

"We'd be happy to help Yoken-sama." Yuuga smiled

"Thank you Yuuga, it's nice to know that even an old man like me can still graced with the presence of a lovely young lady." Yoken said as he started to walk away.

"Yoken-sama you sure know how to sweet talk a lady. You must of had all the girls chasing you when you were younger." Yuuga answered.

Ken grumbled about psycho sisters while he followed. Ryu took one last look at his father and Naruto. Goken was telling Naruto something , and he was listening to every word. Ryu was surprised with Naruto's progress. He was learning things in a few months that took him twice as long to master. Aside from the jutsu training and weapons training, Naruto had nearly caught up to himself and his siblings when they were his age. His father was putting a lot of effort into Naruto so he would be ready for the exams. At the rate Naruto was growing he would probably be on par with Ryu and himself. Again despite himself he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. In a few months Naruto may be ready for the advanced teachings of their art. Ryu turned and moved to catch up with Yoken, trying to rid himself of his negative thoughts.

* * *

"Naruto I think its time to tell you something I should have told you sooner."

Naruto looked up at Goken as they walked though the streets of of the village. Naruto knew it had to be really important to cut his training.

"What is it?" asked the curious blond.

Goken took in a deep breath. Steeling himself.

"It's time I tell you of your family, and your clan."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Family? Clan? The Shikyokage knew about his family, he knew this whole time. He has a family, not only that he had a clan. People that would love him.

"Why..Why didn't you tell sooner?" Naruto asked a look of betrayal etched onto his face.

"I had planned on telling you after the exams, but that was a mistake. This is a matter that should not have been postponed." Goken explained hoping things didn't go south.

Naruto was an extremely trusting person. But through out his life his trust had been broken several times. And each time he became a little less trusting each time. Goken now knew that what ever trust he had gained with the boy was now broken. Yoken's words echoed through his mind. When he told him his dream. And with the way Naruto looked now it might as well take a hundred years to re-earn his trust again.

"Please Naruto, follow me there is a place you need to see.

Naruto slowly followed Goken.

"If I have family here why didn't I just stay with them?" Naruto asked, Goken could hear the small amount of venom in his voice.

Goken sighed, this was a time where he truly felt his age.

_"Well I came this far." Goken thought._

By now they had made their way to a deserted area of the village. The area was abandoned. Like now one had lived here in years. Naruto looked around. Homes and stores deserted. Naruto could only compare the area to one place back in Leaf.

The Uchiha Compound.

Naruto could see a red spiral marking several buildings. But no people could be seen.

"There's no one here is there." stated more than asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But you are right. There is on one here. Naruto," Goken took in a breath. "You are the last Uzumaki."

Naruto looked down. a bitter chuckle escaped his lips. This was just his luck. Growing he always held on to the belief that one day his family would come for him. That one day his loneliness would end and he would be loved. And that was never going to happen. Looking around again he noticed that some of the buildings looked like they have been abandoned longer than others.

"If there is no one here anymore why leave it up."

"Because it was not ours. Our rules state that if a clan is gone the property will remain for ten years, if there is still a clan member still alive. You are the last one, and by our laws all this is now yours." Goken told Naruto.

Naruto looked at Goken tears sliding down his cheeks. But he maintained his composure.

"What happened to everyone?"

"It is not my place to tell you." Goken said as he began to walk deeper into the compound.

Naruto's eyes widened. A flicker of the kyuubi's chakara surged through his body. Blue eyes, morphed into a deep crimson. How dare he! He brought him here and told him that his family was deep. That he was the last of his clan, and he won't even tell him what had happened to them. With out any thought Naruto rushed the leader of the wasteland. His nails grew into claws as he swiped at him. Goken turn and grabbed Naruto wrist in an iron grip. Naruto struggled to free his hand. Naruto was about bring his other hand to try to free himself, but Goken twisted his arm. Causing Naruto to nearly loose him balance. Then Goken quickly rotated his body causing Naruto to land on his stomach, knocking the air out of him. Goken dropped to a knee, placing it next to Naruto's head, at the same time he held Naruto's arm up towards the sky. Naruto tried to break free, but every time he tried Goken would slightly pull Naruto's arm back, inflicting just enough pain to stop his struggling.

"Naruto calm yourself." Goken told him in a calm voice.

"NO! Let me go!" Naruto yelled, struggling some more. Unconsciously pulling more chakara from the Kyuubi.

Goken quickly formed a seal with his free hand and placed it on Naruto's back. Chakara flowed around Naruto as it contained the red chakara, and like when Ryu had done with Naruto during their first meeting, it was canceled out. As soon as the chakara left his system Naruto relaxed.

"Are you calm now?" Goken asked.

"A little." Naruto answered.

Goken released Naruto and let him stand.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said rubbing his shoulder, shame evident in his voice.

"There in no need to apologize. Come now follow me."

Goken led Naruto to a large building. It was a three-story tall building. A wall surrounded the property.

"This was the clan head's home."

Naruto looked at the tall double doors. The Uzumaki red spiral marked the doors. Goken placed a hand on one of the doors and pushed. The hinges creaked and groaned as it opened. The house had a very traditional look to in. The home looked in amazing condition, like it was only built yesterday. Goken and Naruto walked up to the steps leading to the front door. Goken stopped.

"This is where you must got alone."

Naruto looked at the Shikyokage confused.

"Why?"

"Because before the last clan head's death he placed a sealing jutsu on this place that only an Uzumaki can remove. The Uzumaki were masters of seals, all the seals we use to seal demons and other things were created by the Uzumaki."

"But I don't know anything about seals." Naruto told Goken.

"Don't worry, it is a blood seal. Your blood will allow you to enter, after that find the main seal, and there you will be able to completely remove the seal." Goken told him.

Naruto slowly walked up the steps to the entrance. He reached in to his kunai pouch, and pulled out one of the deadly blades. He cut one of his fingers and watched as the blood ran down his finger. Then he placed his hand on the door. At first nothing happened. The in a flash on light a seal appeared on the door. Then it slowly opened on its own. Naruto looked inside it was dark there was dust everywhere. Naruto looked back at Goken. He only nodded at him. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. He was pretty sure saw this in a movie once. About a ninja that entered a deserted home, only to die a very painful and gruesome death. Naruto steeled his nerves and entered. After he entered the door slammed shut behind him, causing him to jump and turn. It was now pitch black.

"Great, this is exactly what happened in that movie." Naruto said out loud as he slowly made his way to the door.

When he reached it he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, even with his blood.

"Fuck now what?" Naruto cursed.

Naruto turned tried to adjust to the lack of light.

"Hey you think I can get some help here Kyuubi?"

**"And why would I help you kit?" the Kyuubi answered.**

"Cause furball, if I die you die."

**"There's nothing here to be afraid of it just an empty house."**

"Fine then don't help, I don't need you."

Naruto slowly walked forward, hoping that he didn't bump into anything.

"Man this is just like the movie, the only thing missing is the floating orb of light that leads me to my death."

Just as the last words left his mouth. He heard a door opening, its hinges creaking slowly. Then he saw it. An orb of blue light, and it slowly made his way toward him.

"Fuck me right?" Naruto said before running through hand seals.

"Wind Style: Air Pulse Jutsu!"

Naruto took in a deep breath and expected to unleash a torrent of air, but nothing happened.

"What the hell!"

Naruto tried again, but with the same result. Tried other jutsus but none of them worked. Naruto then reached into his kunai pouch and threw several of the blades, but the just past through the orb.

**"How did you think that would work?!" the Kyuubi shouted.**

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything!" shouted back.

The light was close. Then Naruto blinked and it was right in front of him. Naruto was frozen, he could only stare at the light.

_"Anytime you want to do something." Naruto thought._

**"I can't there is something preventing my chakara from doing anything!" **

"Fuck." Naruto said.

The orb them bumped into his head, hard. Naruto's hands flew up to his forehead.

"Ow what was that for!" Naruto yelled at the light, his fear now forgotten.

The light then moved behind him and pushed him forward. Then it moved back in front of him and moved forward down the hall.

"I think it wants me to follow it." Naruto said out loud.

**"Careful kit, you don't know where its trying to lead you." the Kyuubi warned.**

"If didn't know any better I'd think you were worried for my well-being." Naruto joked.

**"Shut it kit I just don"t want to die." Kyuubi growled.**

The light then started to move up and down when it saw that Naruto was not following. Naruto sighed and started to follow the light.

"Man I know this thing is leading to my death. There was so much I wanted to do still." Naruto complained.

The light led him around a corner and down a hallway.

"I never got to drink sake, I never had a girlfriend, I never thought I'd die a virgin."

**"Shut it kit."**

The light stopped in front of a door and then went through it. Naruto slowly reached to the door knob, and slowly turned it. Behind the door were stairs leading down."

"Perfect its leading me to the basement where the evil ghost rests and it's going to devour my soul." Naruto said as he slowly made his down.

When he reached the bottom the light was hovering a few feet away. Then light filled the room, blinding him for a moment. When his eyes adjusted he saw he was in a training room of some sort. Where the light hovered was over what looked like chains. Naruto walked up the chains and orb slowly. The chains look rusted like they have not been taken care of in years. He reached up to touch it when a voice suddenly called out to him.

"So you are the last one."

Naruto quickly turned around naturally falling into his fighting stance. There standing behind him about fifteen feet away was a man with red hair. He was dressed like he was ready for combat. He wore armor like clothing. He had metal shin guards, armor plating on his thighs. Spiked arm guards, and a vest. One his head he worn a forehead protector with the symbol of the wasteland. Steel grey eyes looked at Naruto with a piercing gaze. But what caught Naruto's attention was the fact that he was transparent, and had a blueish glow around him.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

Before the ghost could answer the blue orb again hit him in the back of the head. Naruto grabbed the back of his head in pain. The blue orb floated past him and floated next to the ghost. Apparently it didn't like it when he cursed. The ghost looked at him for a moment, before turning to the orb.

"He has quite the mouth on him." the orb floated lazily nest to him. Reminds me of you when you were younger."

The orb started to quickly move around quickly, like it was mad.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Niiro said to the orb as it stopped moving. He then turned his attention back on Naruto.

"I am Niiro Uzumaki, the Red Death of the Wasteland, and final head of the Uzumaki clan." He said crossing his arms. "And you are."

Naruto didn't relax as he brought his hands down.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

" Funny you don't look like an Uzumaki. Usually clan born Uzumakis have red hair." said Niiro.

Naruto stayed silent, watching the ghost.

"You're not going to posses my body and make my vomit out my guts while your undead minions slowly cut me to pieces with rusty butcher knives are you?"

Nirro raised an eye brow and stared at the blond Uzumaki, then started to laugh. Naruto still remained silent still not trusting this man ghost guy. After about a minute of Niiro laughing he looked up at Naruto. He chuckled a few more time, then noticed the look Naruto was giving him.

"You're not serious are you?"

Naruto was silent. Niiro cleared his throat.

"No Naruto. I can assure you I'm not going to do any of that."

Naruto slightly lowered his guard.

"But I am going to go into your mind."

"Wait what?"

With that Niiro dashed at Naruto. He moved so fast that Naruto didn't have time to do anything. Niiro grabbed Naruto's head and quickly faded away entering Naruto's mind. Naruto stood shakily trying to maintain consciousness, until everything went black and he fell. The orb of light moved to Naruto as he fell, and in a flash of light in the place of the light was a woman. A woman with the same colored hair as Niiro and the same ghostly glow. She was dressed in a plain white kimono, her red hair reached her waist. She caught him before he fell, and gently lowered him down gently, his head resting in her lap.

"You look just like your father." she said as she stroked his hair.

She slowly traced the the whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks.

"Things have been tough for you haven't they." she said, her voice full of sorrow. "My poor baby boy."

* * *

Well not much to say except sorry for the long wait. I finished MOS school last month, and now I'm in North Carolina for the next two plus years so now that I got a little more stable "home" for a while. So this was my longest chapter yet, almost 5k in length. But I feel like this was my weakest. I feel like it did flow as smoothly as I wanted it to. So some more foreshadowing in this one. Also it will be a two part chapter, the next one is going to be my take on the Uzumaki clan, and why Naruto is the last one left. And before anyone says anything Karin is not going to be an Uzumaki in this fic. Hopefully I can pump out chapters faster now. Got a new poll up now, this one will have a big impact on the story in the future, so choose well.

On another note, for all my fighting game lovers out there, who watched/went to EVO this year? Wish I could have gone, that shit was so hype. Also Ultra Street Fighter 4! Ono-san just doesn't stop. Can't wait for that. Also check out the new show that Monty Oum is making. RWBY, check it out its fucking awesome. And I have another poll up. So make sure you vote and stuff. So R&R I could really use some feed back. Also if you got ideas for the fic feel free to IM me. I will answer any and all messages.

Well See Ya Squall Leonhart Out.


End file.
